Secret love
by Fun-Chan
Summary: Sakura e Shaoran são espiões de academias diferentes, mais o destino acaba juntando os dois, como parceiros. O amor florece; mais o que acontece quando alguém interfere nesse amor?
1. Notícia

Olá!!!!

Essa é minha primeira fic, então eu espero que vocês gostem. Eu tentei fazer um romance com um pouco de misterio, aventura e comédia, mais não sei se consegui. Me avisem se estiverem gostando. ^_^

AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Secret love**

**Cap.1 – Notícia.**

Os jornais não comentavam de outra coisa, todas as páginas só falavam da mesma coisa. Com letras grandes e bem destacadas a manchete dizia:

MENINA DESCONHECIDA SALVA O PRESIDENTE.

Nesse fim de semana, dia 5 de março, no dia em que um acordo de paz e de fins econômicos entre Japão e o Brasil foi assinado, uma garota jovem e desconhecida salvou a vida do presidente Seifu. Tudo começou às três horas da tarde, o presidente do Brasil chegou à praça central onde ele e Seifu assinaram um documento onde os dois países concordavam em manter relações comerciais até o ano 2052. No entanto aproximadamente às três e meia, após um longo discurso do nosso presidente, um barulho ensurdecedor começou e um buraco enorme foi aberto no chão. Um homem usando uma capa preta e roupa vermelha apareceu de dentro desse buraco e disse que havia colocado uma bomba em algum lugar da praça e que se o acordo fosse assinado, ninguém sairia vivo dali. Alguns minutos depois uma garota, que aparentava ter pelo menos dezesseis anos de idade, surgiu no meio do céu, caindo de pára-quedas no meio da multidão. Na seqüência ocorreu uma luta entre esses dois seres misteriosos, no final a menina que ficou conhecida como Hiiroo derrotou o homem e sai do local de helicóptero levando ele junto. Quem era essa garota e porque ela estava lá é um grande mistério, mais uma coisa não é mistério, o presidente e toda a população do Japão estão muito agradecidos pela a sua ação heróica.

Em um lugar bem longe e desconhecido pela maioria da população do Japão, uma bela jovem com olhos cor de esmeralda lia a matéria escrita no jornal com um pouco de tristeza nos olhos, apesar de saber que seu dever avia sido comprido.

- Porque não usou uma placa escrita: sou uma agente secreta. Teria chamado menos atenção. – Disse outra garota de olhos pretos, cabelos compridos com a mesma tonalidade dos olhos e com uma expressão sarcástica no rosto.

- Me deixa em paz Haruna! – Disse Sakura desviando os olhos da matéria e olhando nos olhos da jovem de cabelos negros.

- Talvez eu deixasse se você tivesse cumprido sua missão direito.

Rapidamente a expressão confiante e segura de Sakura se transformou numa expressão triste e com remorso. Seus olhos verdes como esmeraldas começaram a se encher de água, seu nariz começou a ficar vermelho, e quando estava a ponto de começar a chorar suas melhores amigas entraram pela porta. Uma delas tinha os olhos cor de azul como o mar e cabelos cinza claros, a outra tinha cabelos escuros com um toque de azul e olhos castanhos.

- Não liga para a Haruna, ela sabe muito bem que você cumpriu sua missão direitinho. – Disse Tomoyo se aproximando da amiga e a abraçando.

- Tomoyo tem razão, além disso, todo mundo sabe que a Haruna sempre teve inveja de você porque você é melhor que ela em tudo. – Disse Meiling também se aproximando da amiga.

Haruna fez uma cara de superior e saiu da sala, deixando as amigas sozinhas. As três amigas ficaram conversando por algum tempo, quando de repente um sinal tocou e uma voz masculina falou em alto e bom som: Atenção, todas as agentes comparecer imediatamente no ginásio de treinamento no setor D. Repetindo, todas as agentes, comparecer imediatamente ao ginásio de treinamento no setor D. As três imediatamente se levantaram e foram direto para o ginásio, aonde, quando chegaram, se colocaram em fila no lugar demarcado para o seu grupo. As meninas eram divididas em grupos de três, as três amigas formavam o grupo das panteras (eu sei que é copia, mais não consegui pensar em um nome melhor), o grupo da Haruna se chamava guaxinins e o grupo das meninas que dividiam o quarto com as panteras se chamava onças, esse grupo era formado por Chiharu, Rika e Naoko. Não demorou muito para um homem de meia idade, entre uns 45 e 55 anos entrar pela porta do ginásio e anunciar o que estava acontecendo.

- Bom dia, agentes. Antes de mais nada gostaria de felicitar Sakura pelo seu excelente desempenho na sua ultima missão. – Todos a aplaudiram, todos exceto Haruna. – Bom vocês devem estar se perguntando por que estão aqui. Hoje realizaremos alguns testes físicos para poder classificá-las de acordo com o seu estado físico.

- Mais pra que tudo isso Okashira?

- Me desculpe minha flor de cerejeira, mais não posso lhes contar isso ainda. Por favor, formem uma fila e na ordem em que eu chamar farão o teste. A primeira é...

Os testes levaram o dia todo, e todas fizeram, sem exceções. No final do dia a tabela já estava pronta, com Naoko e Rika em quarto lugar; Meiling e Chiharu em terceiro lugar; Tomoyo em segundo, perdendo apenas por 2 pontos para Haruna que até o momento estava em primeiro. Mais ainda faltava uma menina a realizar o teste. Sakura se colocou na marca inicial e assim que o sinal tocou, ela saiu em disparada passando por todos os níveis, ilesa. Haruna avia, assim como Tomoyo chegado apenas até o nível 10, no entanto Sakura estava preste a passar do nível 11, sendo assim ela ultrapassou Haruna, que ficou empatada com Tomoyo em segundo lugar. Contente e triunfante, Sakura não conseguia tirar o sorriso de seu rosto.

- Muito bem, agora que todas já realizaram o teste, vocês podem ir para os seus quartos, tomar um banho e descansar. Amanhã eu avisarei sobre os resultados e do porque estarmos realizando esses testes. Boa noite meninas.

Todas foram direto para seus quartos, Sakura foi a primeira a tomar banho e a primeira a desabar na cama de tão cansada. Ela dormiu tão rápido que nem viu que suas companheiras de quarto conversavam sobre o motivo de toda essa agitação na Academia do Norte do Pacifico, ou ANP, como era chamada.

........................................................................................................ Tempo ..................................................................................................................

Amanheceu e a pobre Sakura ainda esgotada do teste do dia anterior não despertou do seu sono. O sinal tocou anunciando uma reunião que aconteceria em minutos na sala de reunião. As meninas, com pena de acordar Sakura, deixaram-na dormindo e foram para a reunião. Segundos depois da chegada das meninas, Okashira entrou e começou a fazer um discurso sobre porque as coisas iam mudar e o que iria mudar.

No mesmo instante, um ônibus preto parou na frente do portão do setor A, onde estão localizados os dormitórios. De dentro desse ônibus saíram vários meninos usando roupa preta e óculos escuros. Eles seguiram ordenadamente em grupos de seis e se estalaram nos quartos que não estavam ocupados pelas garotas. Um grupo de três amigos após se instalarem resolveu dar uma "espiada" nos dormitórios femininos.

- Você ficou maluco Shaoran! Não pode entrar no dormitório feminino. – Disse o que parecia ser o mais responsável dos três. Ele tinha olhos cinza azulados que ficavam escondidos atrás de uma armação de óculos redondos, que lhe dava um ar de intelectual, seu cabelo era azul e sua face era serena e amistosa.

- Deixa de ser medroso Eriol. Além disso, todas as meninas estão na reunião, eu só quero saber se o quarto delas é igual ao nosso. – Disse Shaoran, um menino com olhos castanhos, como chocolate derretido, cabelos rebeldes com a mesma tonalidade e sua face demonstrava que ele era um menino muito educado, mais muito forte também.

Shaoran olhou para a primeira porta que viu pela frente e entrou no quarto, que para sua surpresa, era exatamente igual ao dele. Rioga, o que parecia ser o mais novo dos três, com olhos verdes e cabelo loiro, fechou a porta assim que Shaoran passou por ela, "trancando" o garoto lá dentro.

- Não. Rioga, Eriol, abram essa porta agora!

- Quem tá ai? - Disse Sakura ainda sonolenta, após ser acordada pelos os gritos de Shaoran.

Shaoran se virou imediatamente, fitando a garota que estava preste a se levantar. Ele não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. - Tem uma garota aqui - ele pensava - E agora?

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Então, o que acharam? Podem falar a verdade...

se tiverem alguma duvida, critica ou qualquer outra coisa é só mandar uma review.

**..:.**


	2. Parceiros

Olá pessoal!!!

Eu esqueci de avisar que vou postar um cap. por semana ^_^

AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anteriormente em Secret Love...

- Não. Rioga, Eriol, abram essa porta agora!

- Quem tá ai? – Disse Sakura sonolenta, após ser acordada pelos os gritos de Shaoran.

Shaoran se vira imediatamente, fitando a garota que estava preste a se levantar. Ele não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. - Tem uma garota aqui - ele pensava – E agora?

* * *

Cap.2 – Parceiros.

- Novos parceiros?!?! – Exclamou Tomoyo ao ouvir a nova noticia. Ela estava surpresa, e não era só ela, as demais meninas olhavam com os olhos abertos sem respirar de tão surpresas. – Como assim vamos ter novos parceiros??

- Calma meninas, já expliquei para vocês que as missões serão mais bem sucedidas se vocês trabalharem em duplas, ao invés de trio, ou sozinhas, como em alguns casos. Seus novos parceiros já chegaram, eles devem estar se estalando nos quartos desocupados no setor A.

- Como? Eles? Achei que íamos fazer par com uma de nós. - Perguntou Rika.

- Não Rika. Seus novos parceiros são meninos que vieram da ASP. – Nesse instante o telefone dele tocou. Ele olhou para a tela e deu um meio sorriso. – Meninas, podem ir para seus quartos. Quero que me encontrem no setor C ao meio-dia para conhecer seus novos parceiros. Dispensadas. – Ele saiu da sala falando no telefone.

Shaoran não sabia o que fazer, em segundos aquela bela jovem iria despertar completamente do seu sonho e ele estaria ferrado. Não teve tempo de pensar duas vezes, antes que ela pudesse perceber Shaoran rapidamente pulou pela janela caindo em cima de um arbusto nem um pouco macio. Depois saiu correndo e foi "matar" seus amigos.

Sakura piscou rapidamente sem entender nada, num instante ele estava ali e no outro não. Mesmo que por um instante, ela conseguiu ver muito bem. Era um garoto, ele tinha cabelos castanhos e lindos olhos. Será que ela tinha sonhado? Será que ele era real? Estava tão cansada que teria imaginado aquele garoto? Sakura levantou de vagar, esfregando os olhos, se espreguiçando, olhou em volta, onde estavam suas amigas? No entanto antes que pudesse pensar melhor no que estava acontecendo ela levou um susto.

- AAAAAHHHHHH!!!! Já são 11h40min!! Estou atrasada.

- Sakura, qual o problema? Porque você esta gritando?

- Meiling, meninas, onde vocês estavam?

- Estávamos na reunião. Falando nisso, temos que lhe contar uma coisa. Vamos ter novos parceiros, vamos nos encontrar com o Okashira no setor C ao meio-dia para conhecer nossos novos parceiros, eles são...

- Ao meio-dia? Não!!! To atrasada.

Antes que as meninas pudessem terminar de explicar, Sakura saiu correndo, tropeçando, fazendo barulho e começou a se arrumar. Jogava as coisas de um lado pro outro, fazendo a maior bagunça. Ela tomou banho muito rápido e saiu pra procurar seu uniforme, e, por incrível que pareça, seu uniforme estava pendurado num cabide lavado e passado, preso nele havia um bilhete que dizia: Sakura tivermos que ir para não chegar atrasada, mais deixamos seu uniforme pronto pra você não se atrasar mais. Ah, se prepare para uma surpresa. Beijos. Sakura não entendeu direito porque ela ia ter uma surpresa, mais não tinha tempo para pensar, se trocou rapidamente e saiu correndo. – Bem, pra chegar ao setor C eu tenho que atravessar o campo no carrinho de golfe. – Ela olhou em volta e não viu nenhum carrinho. – Ótimo, eles não deixaram nenhum carrinho, e pra completar ta chovendo! – Como estava atrasada, não pensou duas vezes, simplesmente saiu correndo pelo campo em direção do setor C.

Todos estavam lá, separados em duas filas, uma de frente para a outra. Os meninos do lado esquerdo e as meninas do lado direito. Por mais que fossem contra a idéia de novos parceiros, elas não conseguiam tirar os olhos dos agentes da ASP, eles são uns gatos, elas pensavam. Haruna olhava fixamente para um em especial. – Esse já é meu. – Disse ela com um sorriso nos lábios olhando diretamente para Shaoran, que já estava ficando sem graça com aquela menina estranha encarando ele sem parar.

- Muito bem, agentes já esta na hora de conhecerem seus novos parceiros. – Okashira olhou em volta e percebeu que havia uma agente que não estava presente. – Panteras, Onças! Onde esta a companheira de quarto de vocês?

- Bem, ela está... – Chiharu tentava achar uma resposta quando avistou um pequeno ponto preto se aproximando de baixo da chuva. – Ela esta ali. - Todos imediatamente olharam para o lado e ficaram olhando a garota se aproximar, toda molhada e encharcada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------VERSÃO SHAORAN-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu não podia acreditar no que meus olhas estavam vendo. Era ela, a garota do quarto, só que agora estava usando um uniforme e tava toda encharcada. Seu uniforme era igual ao das outras meninas, mais ao mesmo tempo super diferente. Ela usava uma bota de cano longo preta, sem salto com detalhes prata; Uma saia-short preta, que ficava um pouco acima do joelho, com detalhes em formato de flores de cerejeira; Uma blusa preta, básica e larga, para poder se movimentar livremente na hora das missões, com um elástico na barra onde, apenas um centímetro as sua barriga ficava a mostra; Nas mãos ela usava luvas, adivinhem PRETAS, de um tecido bem resistente que não cobriam os dedos. Seus cabelos longos, que iam até o meio das costas, batiam no seu rosto molhado, grudando na sua pele macia, deixando ela ainda mais sexy. – Shaoran, fecha a boca antes que você comece a babar!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------VERSÃO SAKURA--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Não acredito que isso esteja acontecendo comigo, nunca mais durmo até mais tarde. Se não me bastasse estar toda molhada, todos ainda estão olhando pra mim. Ai que mico. Espera um minuto, de onde venho todos esses meninos? Ai era essa a surpresa de que a Tomoyo tava falando, nossos novos parceiros são meninos! Hein, eu conheço aquele ali, é o garoto que tava no meu quarto hoje! Que bom, eu não to ficando maluca... Não me lembro dele ser tão bonito assim. Esse cabelo e olhos castanhos, aiaiai. Sakura para de pensar nisso... Mais ele é tão lindo, ainda mais nesse uniforme perfeito que mostrava seus músculos definidos, apesar de ele ser um garoto novo de mais pra ter esses músculos. Mais por que ele esta com essa cara de bobo?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------VERSÃO NARRADOR-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura entrou lentamente e olhou para Okashira.

- Esta atrasada. – Disse ele, com os olhos sobre a delicada flor de cerejeira.

- Me desculpe, mais se vocês tivessem deixado um carrinho eu teria chegado mais rápida. – Retrucou Sakura.

- Certo. – Ele jogou uma toalha para ela poder se secar. – Agora que todos estão presentes, vou anunciar quais serão as novas duplas. Assim que ouvirem seu nome de um passo a frente e se ponha atrás de mim junto com o seu par. – Depois disso ele começou a falar um monte de nomes, até que no final só restaram Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Shaoran, Eriol e Rioga. - Os nossos últimos parceiros são: Tomoyo e Eriol; Meiling e Rioga; Sakura e Shaoran. – Quando Sakura percebeu que ia fazer par com ELE, suas pernas começaram a tremer. – Podem ir se conhecer. Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling e Rioga, eu quero conversar com vocês.

- Qual o problema Okashira? – perguntou Sakura.

- O que fizemos de errado? – Perguntou Meiling.

- Não fizeram nada de errado, acontece que tenho uma noticia para dar para Meiling e Shaoran, como sei que vocês vão contar para seus amigos mesmo decidi contar pra todos logo de uma vez. Assim poupo o trabalho de vocês.

- Pode falar. – Disse Shaoran com um ponto de interrogação estampado no meio da cara.

- Acontece que fiz umas pesquisas antes de escolher os parceiros e descobri que o senhor e a senhorita Meiling são parentes... – Todos olharam com uma cara de surpresa, Meiling e Shaoran olharam um pra cara do outro e depois para Okashira, esperando que ele terminasse a frase. – Vocês dois são primos. A mãe da senhorita Meiling era irmã da sua mãe Shaoran.

- Sua mãe... Quer dizer minha tia... Nós somos... – Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, ainda confusos com a notícia, os demais apenas sorriram felizes por saber que eles eram primos. Os seis novos amigos passaram o resto do dia conversando e se conhecendo melhor.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Oi!!!

Gente muito obrigada pelas reviews ... estou muito feliz que vocês estajam gostando da minha fic ... espero que continuem gostando ^_^

qualquer coisa é so mandar uma review ... até semana que vem

.:Beijinhus:.


	3. A missão

Olá pessoal!!

Eu sei que faz muito tempo que eu não posto e que eu disse que ia ser um capitulo por semana mais eu tenho uma explicação ... Depois no final do post vai tar tudo explicado. Sorry pessoal ^-^

AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Anteriormente em Secret Love...

- Acontece que fiz umas pesquisas antes de escolher os parceiros e descobri que o senhor e a senhorita Meiling são parentes... – Todos olharam com uma cara de surpresa, Meiling e Shaoran olharam um pra cara do outro e depois para Okashira, esperando que ele terminasse a frase. – Vocês dois são primos. A mãe da senhorita Meiling era irmã da sua mãe Shaoran.

- Sua mãe... Quer dizer minha tia... Nós somos... – Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, ainda confusos com a notícia, os demais apenas sorriram felizes por saber que eles eram primos. Os seis novos amigos passaram o resto do dia conversando e se conhecendo melhor.

* * *

**Cap. 3 – A missão**

Já havia passado dois meses depois que todos conheceram seus novos parceiros e, mesmo sendo tão pouco tempo, todos já sentiam como se conhecessem há anos. Tinham se tornados grandes amigos, e alguns tinham se tornado algo mais que amigos. Mesmo que não demonstrassem, todos sabiam que estava ou que iria rolar alguma coisa entre alguns parceiros em especial. Todos estavam reunidos na sala de estar conversando quando Okashira entrou com a cara seria.

- Sakura, Shaoran, tenho uma missão pra vocês, por favor, me acompanhem até minha sala. – Os dois se levantaram e o seguiram por um corredor imenso, passando ao lado de Haruna e um garoto de cabelos castanhos acinzentados. – Deve ser o parceiro dela. – Pensou Sakura com pouco caso, e continuou seguindo, junto com o seu parceiro, para a sala do Okashira. Chegando lá sentaram em cadeiras em frente a uma tela grande de plasma que mostraria a missão deles. - Descobrimos recentemente que o Shoiji acabou de fugir da prisão e quer se vingar, por isso ele pretende estragar a grande festa de caridade que vai haver amanhã à noite no museu, no centro da cidade. – Enquanto ele falava a tela mostrava fotos de Shoiji e do museu. Sakura e Shaoran não disseram nada, apenas acenaram com a cabeça concordando. – A missão de vocês é achar Shoiji e impedir que ele acabe com a festa do museu.

- Sim senhor! – Disseram Sakura e Shaoran antes de sair da sala para se preparar para a missão.

Após vestirem seu uniforme e pegarem todo o equipamento necessário, os dois se dirigiram até o carro estacionado na frente do portão. Shaoran foi que dirigiu até o centro da cidade, onde parou o carro. Depois eles seguiram a pé até o museu. Depois de inspecionarem o museu cuidadosamente duas vezes, a procura de qualquer coisa que pudesse estar escondida, eles foram para a biblioteca, onde estudaram a planta do museu e criaram alguns planos. A noite chegou de presa, e eles foram para o hotel onde estavam instalados. Pra surpresa dos dois, Okashira reservou apenas um quarto para os dois dormirem. Eles entraram no quarto e ficaram aliviados por saber que iam dormir em camas separadas. Tomaram banho e estavam prontos para dormir.

- Esta com medo da mossa missão amanhã? – perguntou Sakura ao se deitar.

- Não, só estou um pouco preocupado. Afinal nós nunca participamos de uma missão juntos e não me perdoaria se deixasse acontecer alguma coisa a você.

- Não se preocupe com isso, sei me cuidar. Além disso, temos uma ótima sintonia, lembra do treinamento que fizemos? – Ela deu um lindo sorriso que deixou Shaoran com o rosto vermelho e sem palavras. Como Shaoran não respondeu, Sakura achou que ele estava nervoso de mais para ter vontade de conversar, por isso resolveu acabar com a conversa e tentar deixar seu parceiro mais tranqüilo. – Bem já esta tarde, vamos dormir.

- Esta bem, boa noite. – Disse ele se virando para o lado e se cobrindo.

- Boa noite, e não se esqueça: aconteça o que acontecer, vai dar tudo certo.

No dia seguinte eles acordaram bem cedo e foram direto para o museu, onde estavam trabalhando disfarçados de empregados. Na parte da manhã eles tiveram que limpar o museu e aproveitaram para vasculhá-lo mais uma vez, mais como ontem não acharam absolutamente nada. O tempo foi passando e a festa estava pra começar, eles ainda não tinham encontrado nem um sinal de Shoiji. Os convidados começaram a chegar, nesse momento Sakura e Shaoran estavam trabalhando como garçons, servindo comida e bebida, por isso eles podiam ver cada pessoa da festa, mais infelizmente, continuaram sem nenhuma pista. A festa estava passando e nada estava acontecendo.

- Então, alguma coisa suspeita? – Perguntou Shaoran ao cruzar com Sakura no meio do enorme salão.

- Nada, a não ser aquela mulher que já deve ter comido uns trinta salgadinhos. – Disse a garota com sarcasmo e desanimo.

- Acho que esta na hora de darmos uma olhada na parte interna do museu. – Ele colocou a bandeja que segurava em cima de uma mesa e se dirigiu até uma porta, que dizia acesso restrito com letras grandes e vermelhas, sendo seguido por Sakura.

Andaram por um corredor enorme e chegaram à sala de segurança, imobilizaram alguns seguranças que estavam lá vendando os olhos deles para que não pudessem nada. Ficaram lá, observando todas as câmeras de seguranças até que de repente Sakura viu uma coisa muito estranha. Havia um homem com uma capa escura mexendo nos fios elétricos da caixa de força que estava atrás do museu. Ela rapidamente mostrou para Shaoran e os dois saíram correndo em direção a esse ser misterioso. Não foi surpresa nenhuma para eles descobrirem que aquele homem era Shoiji. Shoiji ficou surpreso ao ver nossos heróis, mais ele estava preparado e jogou uma bomba de gás neles, que imediatamente voltaram para dentro do museu. Depois disso a perseguição começou, eles correram por uns cinco quarteirões até chegarem a um beco sem saída.

- Acabou, Shoiji. Você não tem mais pra onde fugir. – Disse Sakura, a primeira a chegar ao local.

- Vocês nunca vão me pegar. – Falou Shoiji antes de pular o murro. No entanto ao se virar, lá estava Shaoran com um sorriso irônico no rosto. – Mais como você... – Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, Shaoran fechou sua mão, em formato de punho, e com todas as suas forças deu um soco em Shoiji, que caiu inconsciente chão.

- Bom trabalho parceiro. Vou pedir reforços agora mesmo. – Disse Sakura, com um sorriso de "trabalho comprido" estampado no rosto, pulando o murro e se colocando ao lado de Shaoran que estava amarrando Shoiji em um poste, pra ele não fugir caso acordasse.

Em poucos minutos um carro de polícia chegou ao local e encontrou apenas um homem amarrado a um poste de luz. Sakura e Shaoran observaram de longe os guardas retirarem Shoiji do poste e levarem ele sobre custodia até a prisão. Após toda essa correria Sakura e Shaoran foram direto para o hotel, onde tiveram um delicioso jantar, depois tomaram um banho e foram dormir, já que estavam exaustos por causa da missão daquele dia.

- Foi um belo soco. – Disse Sakura para Shaoran antes de se deitar.

- Brigado. Você corre muito bem. – Falou Shaoran com a face toda vermelha por causa do elogio da sua parceira.

- Brigada. Como eu disso tudo deu certo. Você não tinha com o que se preocupar. – Sakura deu um sorriso cativante, fazendo Shaoran se animar mais um pouco.

- Não tinha mesmo, fico feliz por nossa primeira missão ter sido bem sucedida. Mais, também, com uma parceira como você não tinha como alguma coisa dar errado. – Falou Shaoran virando pro lado e se cobrindo. – Boa noite.

- hum... Boa noite. – O comentário de seu parceiro fez com que o delicado rosto de Sakura corasse de vergonha. – Shaoran é tão perfeito, como pode existir um garoto tão carinhoso, meigo, fofo, gentil, educado, inteligente, forte, protetor, divertido, habilidoso... E ainda por cima um super gato? – Os pensamentos da jovem flor de cerejeira estavam ficando cada vez mais distantes, suas pálpebras estavam cada vez mais pesadas, a leve brisa que vinha pela janela e soprava de leve no rosto da nossa heroína, tinha um cheiro doce e suave que fazia Sakura se sentir relaxada. Não demorou muito para ela cair no sono.

"A noite estava tão tranqüila e serena que parecia a paz reinava em todo o mundo. No meio do céu limpo e estrelado a lua brilhava de um modo que Sakura jamais vira antes. Seus olhos esverdeados passaram em volta do campo e gravaram os rostos de todos que ali estavam Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, Rioga, Chiharu, Rika... De repente eles pararam e Sakura sorriu alegremente, lá estava ele, parecia um anjo sobre a luz do luar, Shaoran. No entanto, essa paz não durou muito, a escuridão começou a tomar conta do céu e escondeu o belo brilho da lua. Em instantes, Sakura não podia ver mais nada, apenas escutava o grito de desespero de seus amados amigos. Após alguns segundos, ainda confusa com o que estava acontecendo e sem conseguir fazer nada, Sakura nota que os gritos pararam e que o silêncio tomou conta do lugar. Seus olhos, agora cheios de água, procuraram desesperadamente por algum sinal dele ou de seus amigos, sem sucesso. Agora a única coisa que ela conseguia ver era a forma esfumaçada de dois corpos em frente dela, um menino e uma menina, sorrindo malignamente."

- Sakura! Sakura! – Seus olhos se abriram bruscamente, como se tivesse acabado de levar um susto. Sua respiração estava desregular e acelerada e seu corpo estava tremulo e encharcado de suor frio. Ela procurou a voz que a chamava e encontrou o olhar preocupado de seu parceiro, que estava ajoelhado do lado direito da sua cama. – Sakura, você esta bem? O que houve? Porque estava chorando e gritando? – Em um impulso repentino, ao perceber que ele estava são e salvo, a jovem levanta e abraça com força o seu parceiro. Percebendo o que fez, rapidamente voltou a sua posição inicial e fitou o garoto com um olhar de desculpa.

- Não foi nada. Apenas um pesadelo. – Disse Sakura sem graça por ter preocupado o jovem de olhos castanhos.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Desculpem, desculpem, desculpem...

Eu sei que faz meses que não posto nada mais aconteceu o seguinte: primeiro começou o meu mês de provas na escola, então minha mãe não deixou eu usar o computador ... Depois quando as minhas provas acabaram o meu irmão mais velho quis instalar um jogo no computador e acabou quebrando ele, teve que formatar tudo e eu perdi toda a Fic ... Depois que o computador tava consertado eu copiei os caps. anteriores e comecei a reescrever o terceiro (mais eu não me lembrava direito do eu já tinha escrito e fiquei sem travada em uma parte) e eu so consegui terminar de escrever agora (depois de ter outro mês de prova) já que agora eu finalmente estou de férias ... vou começar a escrever o 4° cap. hoje mais não vou prometer data ... mais pode ter certeza que eu não vou desistir desse Fic

Espero que tenha ficado tudo bem explicado e que vocês me perdoem, por favor ... bem, espero que gostem desse capitulo, acho que ficou um pouco maior que os outros já que eu tenho mais tempo livre agora ... mandem reviews por favor ... mesmo que seja pra reclamar do meu super atraso ^_^

.:Beijinhus:.


	4. A conversa

Olá pessoal!!!

Espero que vocês estejam gostando minha fic. Sei que estou demorando pra postar os capitulos, mais é porque eu to tentanto escrever tudo da melhor forma possivel. Quero que o meu primeiro fic, fique perfeito ^_^

AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Anteriormente em Secret Love...

"A noite estava tão tranqüila e serena que parecia a paz reinava em todo o mundo. No meio do céu limpo e estrelado a lua brilhava de um modo que Sakura jamais vira antes. Seus olhos esverdeados passaram em volta do campo e gravaram os rostos de todos que ali estavam Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, Rioga, Chiharu, Rika... De repente eles pararam e Sakura sorriu alegremente, lá estava ele, parecia um anjo sobre a luz do luar, Shaoran. No entanto, essa paz não durou muito, a escuridão começou a tomar conta do céu e escondeu o belo brilho da lua. Em instantes, Sakura não podia ver mais nada, apenas escutava o grito de desespero de seus amados amigos. Após alguns segundos, ainda confusa com o que estava acontecendo e sem conseguir fazer nada, Sakura nota que os gritos pararam e que o silêncio tomou conta do lugar. Seus olhos, agora cheios de água, procuraram desesperadamente por algum sinal dele ou de seus amigos, sem sucesso. Agora a única coisa que ela conseguia ver era a forma esfumaçada de dois corpos em frente dela, um menino e uma menina, sorrindo malignamente."

- Sakura! Sakura! – Seus olhos se abriram bruscamente, como se tivesse acabado de levar um susto. Sua respiração estava desregular e acelerada e seu corpo estava tremulo e encharcado de suor frio. Ela procurou a voz que a chamava e encontrou o olhar preocupado de seu parceiro, que estava ajoelhado do lado direito da sua cama. – Sakura, você esta bem? O que houve? Porque estava chorando e gritando? – Em um impulso repentino, ao perceber que ele estava são e salvo, a jovem levanta e abraça com força o seu parceiro. Percebendo o que fez, rapidamente voltou a sua posição inicial e fitou o garoto com um olhar de desculpa.

- Não foi nada. Apenas um pesadelo. – Disse Sakura sem graça por ter preocupado o jovem de olhos castanhos.

* * *

**Cap. 4 – A conversa**

Rotina. Já fazia mais de um mês que nada acontecia. Tudo já tinha virado rotina. Todos os dias, Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Rioga... Todos faziam as mesmas coisas: Acordavam, treinavam, estudavam, descansavam, treinavam de novo e dormiam (não necessariamente nessa ordem), dormiam sabendo que no dia seguinte ia acordar e fazer tudo novo. Até o pesadelo de Sakura já havia se tornado rotina, pelo menos duas vezes por semana a jovem de olhos cor de esmeralda acordava assustada, com as vozes de suas colegas de quarto chamando pelo seu nome. – Não levem isso a serio, meninas. È só um pesadelo. Não se preocupem. – Dizia Sakura, tentando acalmar as amigas. No entanto, isso só fazia com que Shaoran ficasse cada vez mais preocupada com a parceira.

Era uma quarta-feira, o céu estava azul e o dia estava calmo. Como sempre, todos os agentes da ANP estavam no ginásio, treinando para qualquer problema que pudesse surgir.

- Que tédio!! – Disse Meiling. – Eu não agüento mais fazer a mesma coisa todos os dias. Eu sei que é maldade dizer isso mais, cadê todos os bandidos desse mundo?!?! Parece que todos resolveram tirar férias ao mesmo tempo. Eu quero sair daqui e lutar em uma missão de verdade. Não agüento mais treinar.

- Calma Mei. Não é pra tanto. – Disse Tomoyo piscando para a amiga. – É bom não termos que nos preocupar em salvar o mundo por algum tempo, não acha? Além disso, se você estivesse em missão, não teria tempo livre pra ficar com o Rioga, certo?

- Bem... Nisso você tem razão. Se agente estivesse em missões não teríamos tempo para namorar, nem eu e nem você e o Eriol.

- Isso mesmo. Hehehehe.

- Se o LERDO do meu primo fizesse alguma coisa, seriamos três. Não é Sakura?

- Vocês querem para de conversar no meio do treinamento! Prestem atenção no que o Okashira ta falando, é importante. – Disse Sakura com a face toda vermelha ouvindo os risinhos das suas amigas. – Além disso, isso não vai acontecer.

- Hehehe. Ai Sakura, sempre pessimista. Claro que vai. Ele gosta de você. Eu sei disso, ele é meu primo e eu o conheço bem.

- É claro. Você o conhece há tanto tempo. – Disse Sakura com sarcasmo. - Quanto tempo faz mesmo? Ah é, você conheceu ele no mesmo dia que eu.

- É coisa de prima, ta? Eu sinto que ele gosta de você. Alem do mais, eu sei que ele teria feito alguma coisa se a nojenta da Haruna não tivesse interrompido ele ontem à noite.

FLASHBACK

Sakura e Shaoran estavam no campo, conversando, já que seus amigos estavam todos juntos vendo um filme de romance na sala de estar, os dois não queriam ficar de "vela" por isso resolveram sair para conversar. Já estava de noite, o céu estava limpo e repleto de estrelas. A lua estava cheia e brilhando tão forte que nem precisava acender as luzes. Os dois parceiros estavam sentados na grama observando a beleza contida naquele céu estrelado.

- A lua é tão linda! Eu sempre achei que tivesse algo de mágico nela. Ela é tão serena e tranqüila. Na minha opinião, a lua é a coisa mais bonita mundo. Pena que ela fica tão longe.

- É eu concordo. Mais... Na minha opinião... Existe uma coisa mais bonita que a lua. E ela esta bem perto de mim agora. – Gaguejou Shaoran, sem graça. Ele respirou fundo e se virou para Sakura, olhando-a bem nos olhos por alguns segundos. – Bem, o que eu quero dizer é que eu...

- Sakura!!! Shaoran!!! – Os dois deram um salto com o susto que levaram e depois ficaram olhando em volta, tentando descobrir de onde veio aquele som. Após alguns minutos conseguiram enxergar uma silueta feminina se aproximando deles lentamente. Era a Haruna. –Esta quase na hora de deitar. Vocês sabem como o Okashira é rigoroso com o toque de recolher, e como vocês estavam aqui fora, achei melhor avisar. Desculpa, interrompi alguma coisa? – Ela fez uma cara meiga e deu um sorrisinho.

- Imagina. Só estávamos conversando. Brigada por avisar, Haruna. Hum... É melhor agente entrar. Até amanhã Shaoran. Boa Noite.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

- Ai, aquela nojenta. Aposto que fez de propósito. Ela sempre teve inveja da Sakura. Sempre, desde que ela chegou aqui, há dois anos, sempre implica com a coitada da Sakura. – Disse Tomoyo ao mesmo tempo em que fuzilava Haruna com os olhos.

- Parem com isso. A Haruna foi muito gentil em ir avisar sobre o horário. E além do mais, ela não interrompeu nada, porque ele não ia se declarar pra mim ou qualquer coisa parecida com isso.

- A Sakura sempre vendo o melhor lado das pessoas. Isso é muito _kawaii¹_, mais vê se abre os olhos. A Haruna não é uma pessoa legal. Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir isso pra você acreditar em mim Sakura? – Disse Meiling.

- Não é que eu não acredite. Eu sei que ela faz as coisas de propósito, mais alguma coisa me diz que não é por mau. Como se fosse um sexto sentido. È como se eu conseguisse sentir a presença de cada pessoa, como se conseguisse ver a alma delas... Vocês devem achar que eu to ficando maluca, não é? – Sakura parou por um momento, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ela ficou parada por alguns segundos, pensando. De repente, ela abriu os olhos e olhou para as amigas com curiosidade. – Como vocês sabem o que aconteceu ontem à noite, se não estavam lá? Eu tenho certeza que não tinha contado isso pra vocês ainda.

- Bem... Você contou e se esqueceu? – Tomoyo fez cara de garotinha culpada. Sakura continuou encarando as amigas que se entreolharam e depois suspiraram. Percebendo que tinham sido pegas, Tomoyo olhou para Sakura e disse a verdade. – Ta bem, eu confesso. Nós estávamos filmando vocês, não podíamos perder o momento da declaração. Sabe que eu adoro filmar as suas façanhas Sakura. Não podia deixar o momento da declaração de Shaoran de fora, não é?... Sakura? Fala alguma coisa, ta me deixando mais nervosa.

- Eu... – Sakura fechou e depois abriu os olhos e começou a gritar. -... Não acredito que vocês fizeram isso comigo!!!

- Sakura!!! – Gritou Okashira, e foi nesse momento que Sakura se lembrou que ela estava no ginásio e no meio de todos os agentes da ANP. Ela se virou lentamente e olhou todos quietos olhando para ela com cara de riso, todos menos Okashira. – Se esta com tanta vontade de falar, porque não vem aqui em cima e nos conta o motivo dessa gritaria?

- Hum... Sabe o que é... È que... Elas... E depois... Me desculpa. Não vai acontecer de novo. – Sakura abaixou a cabeça e se curvou. Seu rosto estava todo vermelho de vergonha. Nem um segundo depois, uma forte gargalhada veio da porta do ginásio. – Essa voz. Eu conheço essa voz de algum lugar. – Pensou Sakura. Era uma voz grossa, masculina. Ela olhou para a porta, mais tudo que conseguia ver era à sombra de um homem alto e forte, graças à luz do sol que a segava. Devia ter uns 27 anos. – Essa pessoa. Eu conheço essa pessoa. Essa pessoa é... – Antes que Sakura pudesse ter certeza de quem era o homem, ele entrou no ginásio e falou:

- Nossa que barulheira. Só podia ter sido você, não é Sakura. Não a culpe Okashira. Ela não tem culpa de ser o que é. **Monstrenga!!!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Bom pessoal é isso. O quarto capitulo acaba com um misterio, quem sera esse rapaz? Acho que vocês já sabem, não é? hehehe ... Como vocês já devem ter percebido, nesse cap. a Tomoyo e a Meiling já estão namorando com o Eriol e o Rioga, eu deixei a parte da declaração deles de fora, por que se não esse cap ia ficar gigante. Vou contar mais ou menos como foi, e se possivel, vou retomar o assunto em outro cap. Bem, foi assim: No dia em que Sakura e Shaoran sairam para realizar a sua primeira missão, Eriol e Rioga tiveram uma conversa e decidiram se declarar para as suas parceiras. No dia seguintes, eles armaram um piquinic e foi ai que se declararam para Tomoyo e Meiling. Claro que aconteceu mais coisas, mais em outro cap. eu explico melhor tudo o que "rolou" no piquinic. Bem, acho que era so isso. Se tiverem alguma duvida, podem me perguntar que eu ficarei feliz em responder. E por favor mandem **Reviews**, se alguém ainda estiver lendo minha fic.

*****_Kawaii_, em japonês, significa fofo; fofa; bonitinho.

Espero que estejam gostando. Eu estou me esforçando ao maximo, pra escrever essa fic. E mesmo se ninquém estiver mais lendo ( hhehehe ), eu sei que vai ter valido a pena todo esse esforço. Vocês já devem ter percebido que eu sou um pouco enrolada... ta bom, muito enrolada, é porque as vezes, eu já terminei de escrever um cap. e no meio da noite eu tenho uma ideia diferente, ai no dia seguinte eu acabo apagando tudo e rescrevo de outro jeito. Espero que vocês tenham paciência comigo. Muito obrigada pela compreenção, eu adoro muito vocês. *-*

.:Beijinhus:.


	5. Passado

Olá pessoal!!

Obrigada por lerem a minha fic. Espero que estejam gostando. Ultimamente tive muitsa ideias, e já sei como vai ser o proximo cap. Infelizmente, ele vai demorar a sair, porque como o inicio das aulas foram adiados na minha escola, agora eles tão nos sobrecarregando de lição, sem falar nas provas. Mais sempre que eu tiver um tempinho, eu prometo que vou usa-lo pra escrever a fic. ^_^

AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Anteriormente em Secret Love...

- Hum... Sabe o que é... È que... Elas... E depois... Me desculpa. Não vai acontecer de novo. – Sakura abaixou a cabeça e se curvou. Seu rosto estava todo vermelho de vergonha. Nem um segundo depois, uma forte gargalhada veio da porta do ginásio. – Essa voz. Eu conheço essa voz de algum lugar. – Pensou Sakura. Era uma voz grossa, masculina. Ela olhou para a porta, mais tudo que conseguia ver era à sombra de um homem alto e forte, graças à luz do sol que a segava. Devia ter uns 27 anos. – Essa pessoa. Eu conheço essa pessoa. Essa pessoa é... – Antes que Sakura pudesse ter certeza de quem era o homem, ele entrou no ginásio e falou:

- Nossa que barulheira. Só podia ter sido você, não é Sakura. Não a culpe Okashira. Ela não tem culpa de ser o que é. **Monstrenga!!!**

* * *

Cap. 5 – Passado

- Essa pessoa é o meu irmão!!! – Sakura mão podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Já fazia dois anos que ela não via Toya. Ela apertou os lábios, na tentativa de reprimir um grito de felicidade. Toya olhou para Sakura e abriu o sorriso. – _Oniisan_*!!! Que saudades!! – Sakura abriu os braços e correu na direção de Toya. Ela o abraçou com força e fechou os olhos. Toya, lentamente, levantou a mão direita e colocou a sobre a cabeça de Sakura, que estava apoiada em seu peito. Em seguida ele contornou as costas de Sakura com o braço esquerdo, abraçando-a carinhosamente. Depois de alguns segundos ele finalmente falou:

- Você não mudou nada Sakura. – Ela levantou a cabeça e sorriu meigamente. Toya deu um meio sorriso e fez uma cara de irônico. – Continua baixinha, magrela e barulhenta. Quando você vai crescer **monstrenga**?! – A doce face de Sakura rapidamente mudou. Suas bochechas inflaram, seus olhos se juntaram um suspiro de raiva saiu de seus lábios. Toya começou a rir baixinho, enquanto olhava para Sakura.

- Eu disse que sentia a sua falta? – Perguntou Sakura enquanto se afastava do irmão. Quando já estava a dois passos dele ela fechou os olhos e virou o rosto com rapidez. Toya parou de rir e fez uma cara de assustado, achando que tinha magoado a irmã. Sakura abriu um dos olhos e espiou o rosto do irmão e então completou o que estava dizendo. – _Insanidade temporária_.* – Ela riu e o abraçou novamente. Toya riu e depois de se afastar de Sakura andou na direção de Okashira, que assim como todos os presentes, estava assistindo o reencontro dos irmãos.

- Como vai Okashira-_san_*? Desculpe-me por interromper o treinamento e por ter vindo sem avisar.

- Não se preocupe Toya-_kun_*, sabe que você é sempre bem vindo. O que o trousse aqui? Algum problema? Os outros estão bem?

- Obrigado. Não senhor, não houve nada. A Mizuki, o Yukito e a Nakuru estão bem, e queriam ter vindo comigo, mas, o Yuki não podia deixar o trabalho agora, a Nakuru não quis vim sem o marido(Yukito), e a Mizuki... Bem, eu achei melhor que ela ficasse em casa já que está... – Os olhos de Toya começaram a brilhar e um sorriso orgulhoso apareceu em seus lábios. Ele olhou rapidamente para Sakura, que já havia voltado para o seu lugar perto das amigas, e depois terminou a frase. – Já que ela esta grávida.

- Grávida?! – Okashira não conseguiu esconder a sua surpresa e, depois de um segundo re-ajeitando os pensamentos, ele continuou. – Parabéns papai!! – Toya sorriu e depois olhou rapidamente para a Sakura que já estava pensando na (o) sua (seu) futura (o) sobrinha (o). "Ela vai ser uma graça e eu vou brincar com ela todos os dias e..." Dizia Sakura para as amigas.

- Obrigado. Bem eu vim aqui pra falar sobre isso e sobre outra coisa em particular. Será que eu posso levar a Sakura pra dar uma volta? Prometo que ela vai voltar antes do toque de recolher. – Toya, de repente, ficou serio e olhava fixamente para Okashira. Os dois permaneceram parados, um analisando os olhos do outro, como se tivessem conversando por pensamento. Tão rápido como a mudança de humor de Toya, Okashira entendeu exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

- Entendo. – Ele olhou rapidamente para Sakura que estava tão deslumbrada com a notícia de Toya que nem percebeu que o assunto tinha virado serio. – Eu não vejo nenhum problema em você levar a Sakura para um passeio. Não se preocupe com o horário, somente hoje, eu faço uma exceção.

- Muito obrigado Okashira-san. – Toya curvou-se em sinal de respeito e depois se dirigiu até o local onde Sakura estava. – Vamos, **monstrenga**! Vai se arrumar que eu te encontro lá no portão.

- Já disse que não sou monstrenga! – Sakura fez uma careta para o irmão e saiu correndo na direção de seu quarto. No caminho ela cruzou com Shaoran e os outros, que estavam retornando ao ginásio depois de terem corrido em volta da academia 3 vezes, como ordenado por Okashira. Ao ver o parceiro, ela sorriu docemente e acenou com a mão. Toya observou a cena com e depois que sua irmã já havia saído pela porta, ele andou na direção Shaoran, encarando-o, e por fim, cara a cara com o jovem de olhos achocolatados, disse:

- Fique longe da Sakura, **moleque**!!!!

- O que foi que disse?! Quem você chamou de moleque?! – No entanto ele nem prestou atenção nos protestos de Shaoran, simplesmente saiu andando em direção a porta, enquanto Shaoran o fuzilava com os olhos. Somente depois que Toya saiu é que Okashira continuou com a aula. Shaoran se posicionou ao lado de seus amigos, Rioga, Meiling, Eriol e Tomoyo, e depois de se acalmar um pouco, perguntou. – Quem era aquele cara? E por que a Sakura não esta aqui? – Tomoyo riu bem baixinho do amigo e respondeu suas perguntas.

- Aquele era o Toya. Ele já foi um dos melhores agentes dessa academia, mas há dois anos ele e seu parceiro e amigo Yukito, desistiram da vida de agentes secretos para poder se casar, com Mizuki e Nakuru, respectivamente. – Shaoran não parecia muito impressionado com Toya, diferente de seus companheiros de quarto, que estavam boquiabertos. – Bem, ele também é irmão da Sakura, e levou ela pra dar um passeio. – Assim que o nome Sakura saiu da boca de Tomoyo, o jovem rapidamente voltou sua atenção para a amiga de cabelos compridos. – Acho que ele tinha algumas coisas pra conversar com a Sakura-_chan_*.

- Como assim, irmão da Sakura? Ela nunca me disse que tinha um irmão mais velho. – Shaoran se sentiu decepcionado pela parceira não ter lhe contado esse fato, já que ele lhe contou tudo sobre a família dele. Bem, quase tudo.

- Não acho que ela tenha feito de propósito. Entenda, o passado de Sakura é muito doloroso, não deve ser legal pra ela ficar falando sobre isso. Além do mais, Toya nem é irmão de verdade da Sakura. – Explicou Meiling. Um grande ponto de interrogação surgiu no rosto de Shaoran segundos depois do comentário de sua prima. – "Como assim ele não é irmão dela de verdade? Por que o passado da Sakura é doloroso?" Pensava Shaoran, mas quando tentou obter mais informações, ele foi interrompido por Okashira que lhes chamou a atenção por conversarem durante a "aula". Como punição, os cinco amigos tiveram que se separar, o que os impossibilitou de conversar até o final do dia.

Eram quase seis horas da tarde, quando a "aula" acabou. Todos saíram correndo direto para seus quartos. Todos menos Shaoran, Meiling, Rioga, Tomoyo e Eriol. Após escutarem mais um sermão de Okashira, os jovens se dirigiram para a lanchonete, onde, finalmente, Shaoran conheceria a historia de Sakura. Os cinco se sentaram numa mesa e pediram alguns sucos. Não aquentando mais, o jovem de olhos achocolatados disse:

- Agora vocês podem contar o que aconteceu no passado da Sakura?

- Ainda com essa historia Li? – Respondeu Meiling com uma cara de cansaço. – Deixa isso pra lá! Um dia ela mesma te conta. Não basta ter ficado o dia inteiro de castigo por causa disso?

- Ah, por favor amor. – Disse Rioga fazendo beicinho para a namorada. – Eu também quero saber, e aposto que o Eriol também quer. – Ele olhou para o amigo que balançou a cabeça em sinal de positivo e depois, olhando para Meiling de novo, ele continuou. – Você nos deixou curiosos. Vai amorzinho, por mim.

- Eu... Eu... Tomoyo socorro!!! – Meiling olhou para Tomoyo desesperada, esperando que a amiga soubesse o que fazer. Tomoyo olhou os três amigos, que ainda estavam fazendo beicinho, e suspirou levemente.

- Se a Sakura perguntar, nós não dissemos nada. – Os três meninos bateram as mãos em sinal de vitoria e se aproximaram para poder ouvir melhor. Meiling não gostou muito da ideia, mas admitiu que eles tinham o direito de saber, principalmente o seu primo. Tomoyo olhou em volta e não viu ninguém por perto, portanto, começou a falar. – Olha, há muito tempo atrás, mais ou menos 11 anos atrás, umas ruínas foram descobertas no norte do Japão. Elas continham algumas gravuras e livros que falavam sobre um antigo Mago, chamado Clow. – Quando a palavra Clow saiu da boca de Tomoyo, Shaoran arregalou os olhos e parou de respirar por um segundo. Ninguém notou o ocorrido, Shaoran disfarçou sua tensão e continuou ouvindo a amiga. - Na época Toya tinha 16 anos e, assim como nós, ele já havia participado de varias missões. Okashira descobriu que existia uma seita chamada "O juízo final", seguidores de Clow, que não queriam que o conteúdo que estava escondido mais fundo nas ruínas fosse descoberto. Antecipando um possível ataque, ele enviou Toya e seu parceiro Yukito, para protegerem os arqueólogos que estavam trabalhando nas escavações. Foi nas ruínas que Toya e Yukito conheceram, por acidente, um casal recém casados e sua filhinha chamada Sakura. – Tomoyo fez uma pausa dramática, e observou o rosto de todos. Os meninos e a Meiling, já que ela nunca escutou a historia completa, estavam surpresos. Shaoran, por outro lado, parecia desesperado. – "Qual será o problema?" – Pensou Tomoyo antes de prosseguir com a história. – Toya conversava todos os dias com Fujitaka, pai de Sakura e arqueólogo recém-formado, por isso ele confiava muito nele e acabou contando toda a verdade sobre ele ser um agente. Nadeshiko, mãe de Sakura, era uma mulher muito jovem e bonita que estava iniciando sua carreira como modelo e atriz, mais como o marido foi chamado para a escavação ela decidiu tirar "férias" e ir junto com ele. No entanto, após uma semana de escavação, houve um ataque ao acampamento. Toya e Yukito conseguiram salvar algumas pessoas, mas Okashira havia calculado mal, havia muito mais membros da seita do que o esperado. Fujitaka se fez de isca, para que Nadeshiko pudesse fugir com Sakura. Depois do ocorrido Toya encontrou Nadeshiko ferida no meio do nada, ela implorou pra que ele tomasse conta de Sakura, e foi o que ele fez, já que ninguém nunca descobriu o que aconteceu com Fujitaka.

- Pobre Sakura, deve sentir muita falta dos pais. – Disse Rioga abraçando Meiling que estava quase chorando. – Tenho que admitir que, ela é uma menina muito especial. Mesmo tendo sofrido tudo isso, ela esta sempre com um sorriso no rosto, alegrando o dia de todo mundo. Você não acha Li? – Shaoran não respondeu, ele ainda estava paralisado. Fitava o chão como se a coisa mais valiosa do mundo estivesse ali. – Li? Shaoran!!!

- Hum... Você falou comigo?

- Cara qual é o problema?

- Hum... Não tem problema Eriol. Tomoyo, como era o nome do "mago"? – Ele ergueu os braços e fez o sinal de aspas com as mãos quando disse a palavra mago. – E do pai da Sakura?

- Clow. Fujitaka. – A jovem estava confusa. – Por quê?

- Nada não. Vou pro meu quarto. Tchau! – Ele se levantou e seguiu em direção ao quarto rapidamente, nem deu chance pros seus amigos falarem. Após entrar no quarto e fechar a porta, Shaoran fechou os dedos e os olhos o maximo que conseguiu e deu um soco na parede, deixando uma marca nela. Sua respiração estava desregular e seu coração batia muito forte. Rapidamente, ele pegou o seu celular e discou um numero. Antes de a pessoa dizer "Alô", Shaoran começou a falar:

- Temos que conversar. È sobre o mago Clow. – Ele escutou a resposta em silêncio. – Onde você esta? Chego em 30 minutos. – A voz no telefone era feminina e tinha um tom de preocupação. – Eu sei me cuidar **mamãe**. – Disse Shaoran, antes de desligar o telefone.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Tam tam tam tammmm ... O que Toya tem que conversar com a Sakura? Por que o Shaoran ligo pra mãe dele? Qual a ligação dele com o Mago Clow? E com o Fujitaka? Bem, isso só vai ser dito no prómixo capítulo. Como ficou pessoal? Vocês gostaram? Eu to me esforçando ao máximo pra criar uma história de misterio, espero que esteja conseguindo. Quero explicar uma coisa: Na minha fic a diferença de idade entre o Toya e a Sakura é bem maior do que no anime. Isso porque, eu queria que a Sakura fosse novinha na época do ocorrido, pra que não se lembrasse direito dele e nem dos seus pais (vocês vão entender no proximo cap. o porque), e se a deiferença de idade entre os dois fosse igual a do anime, Toya seria muito jovem pra participar da missão na época, por isso ele é 11 anos mais velho que Sakura, ele tem 27 e ela tem 16.

_* Oniisan_ - significa irmão mais velho/ irmãozão, em japonês.

_* Insanidade temporária_ - Sakura brincou com seu irmão dizendo que só tinha sentido falta dele porque ficou maluca por um momento.

_* San_ - Sufixo japonês usado para demonstrar respeito por alguém.

_* Kun_ - Sufixo japônês usado depois de nomes masculinos pra demonstrar carinho

_* Chan_ - Sufixo japonês usado depois de nomes pra demonstrar carinho. Em portugês seria o diminutivo -inho/-inha (Sakurinha)

Bem eu gostaria de agradecer as Reviews. ^_^ Fico muito feliz de saber que vocês estão gostando (e que tem gente lendo minha fic.)!! Respondendo as perguntas, Ninha Souma: Eu pensei em colocar o Yukito na história, mais depois mudei de ideia, porque, oque o Toya vai dizer a Sakura, o Yukito não sabe, por isso não tinha razão pra ele vir junto. Mais quem sabe? Talvés depois eu pense em colocar ele na fic também. E não se preocupe, a fic não vai terminar quando a Sakura e o Li ficarem juntos. Muito obrigada por ler minha fic, se tiver alguma sugestão ficarei feliz em ouvir. E se tiver alguma critica também. Marieta100: Muito obrigada pela Review. Como você disse que a fic tava pequena, eu escrevi um pouco mais dessa vez. Espero que goste. Para todos os outros que estão lendo, e não madaram Reviews, quero que saibam que estou muito feliz por estarem lendo. Vocês já sabem, qualquer duvida, critica é só mandar uma Review. Até o próximo cap.

.:Beijinhus:.


	6. Mistério

Ola pessoal!!!

Tudo bem com vocês?? Eu sei que faz algum tempo que não posto, mais juro que eu estava atolada de lição e com provas. E pra completar semana que vem eu vou fazer um simulado do ENEM na minha escola. Bem antes de ler a fic., quero esplicar uma coisa: a cena vai mudar no meio da fic. Então quando você vir um espaço entre dois textos é porque mudou de cena. E quando a frase estiver entre ASPAS é porque o personagem esta pensando naquilo e não falando, ok? Espero que gostem. ^_^

AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anteriormente em Secret Love...

- Nada não. Vou pro meu quarto. Tchau! – Ele se levantou e seguiu em direção ao quarto rapidamente, nem deu chance pros seus amigos falarem. Após entrar no quarto e fechar a porta, Shaoran fechou os dedos e os olhos o máximo que conseguiu e deu um soco na parede, deixando uma marca nela. Sua respiração estava desregular e seu coração batia muito forte. Rapidamente, ele pegou o seu celular e discou um numero. Antes de a pessoa dizer "Alô", Shaoran começou a falar:

- Temos que conversar. È sobre o mago Clow. – Ele escutou a resposta em silêncio. – Onde você esta? Chego em 30 minutos. – A voz no telefone era feminina e tinha um tom de preocupação. – Eu sei me cuidar mamãe. – Disse Shaoran, antes de desligar o telefone.

* * *

Cap. 6 – Mistério

Dez minutos depois que Shaoran saiu Rioga e Eriol decidiram ir atrás dele, pra ter certeza que estava tudo bem. Meiling e Tomoyo ficaram esperando por eles na lanchonete, se perguntando o que poderia ter acontecido.

- Você acha que ele ficou preocupado com alguma coisa? – Disse Tomoyo.

- Ele parecia muito preocupado. Mais com o que?

- Não sei. Ele ficava olhando o tempo todo pra trás, como se tivesse alguma coisa em suas costas. Espero que esteja bem. – As duas amigas fecharam os olhos e ficaram paradas pensando. Nada fazia sentido. No entanto o barulho de passos apresados vindo em sua direção, fez com que as duas abrissem os olhos e despertassem de seus pensamentos. Eram Rioga e Eriol que estavam voltando para a mesa e pela cara deles alguma coisa tinha acontecido. – Vocês já voltaram? Cadê o Li? Ele esta bem? – Os dois se sentaram e Eriol falou.

- Não sabemos. Shaoran não estava no quarto. Ele saiu e nos deixou um bilhete. – Eriol pegou um pedaço de papel rasgado e amassado que estava em seu bolso e começou a ler o que estava escrito á lápis em uma letra ilegível. – "Tive que sair. Explico depois. Me dêem cobertura na hora do toque de recolher. Shaoran"

- Como assim ele sumiu!? – Perguntou Meiling um pouco alto demais.

- Quem sumiu? – Os quatro adolescentes rapidamente olharam pro lado e viram Okashira que estava parado bem ao lado deles. Sem ter obtido um resposta ele tornou a perguntar. – Eu perguntei quem sumiu?

- Sumiu? Ninguém sumiu! Ou sumiu Okashira? – Rioga parecia tenso.

- Não sei. Foram vocês que estava falando de alguém que tinha sumido.

- Nós? Ahhh, nós estávamos falando de um programa que agente assiste. È que o personagem principal desapareceu no ultimo capítulo. O que esta fazendo aqui? – Disse Meiling tentando mudar de assunto. Okashira levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

- O que VOCÊS estão fazendo aqui? Já esta na hora de vocês dormirem. Um castigo por dia não é o suficiente? – Eles balançaram a cabeça em sinal de negativo e depois se curvaram pedindo desculpas. Okashira os observou e percebeu que alguma coisa estava faltando. – Onde esta o Li? Ele saiu da aula com vocês, não saiu? – Os quatro de entreolharam e por fim foi Tomoyo que respondeu.

- S... Sim, ele saiu da aula com agente. M... Mais estava muito cansado e por isso foi pro quarto se deitar. Por quê? O senhor quer falar com ele? Agente pode passar o recado.

- Não preciso. Só achei estranho ele ter ido dormir antes da Sakura ter... Deixa pra lá. Falando em Sakura, ela acabou de chegar. Acho que vai gostar de conversar com vocês antes de dormir. – Os quatro pareciam confusos com a última frase de Okashira. O barulho do portão se abrindo chamou a atenção de todos. De repente Toya e Sakura surgiram de trás deste. Toya olhou para Okashira seriamente enquanto Sakura mantinha os olhos fixos em seus pés. A cena estava estranha, Sakura parecia nervosa com alguma coisa. Os dois se aproximavam cada vez mais da mesa onde Tomoyo, Meiling, Rioga e Eriol estavam, até que pararam bem em frente deles. Sakura estava segurando uma sacola que continha dentro um livro vermelho com detalhes dourados e algumas fotos. Ela olhou para Toya, depois para Okashira e por fim para seus amigos que sorriam para ela, no entanto ela não conseguiu, mesmo se esforçando muito, sorrir de volta. – Esta muito tarde pra você voltar para casa Toya. Por que não passa a noite aqui? Temos um quarto livre e pronto para você.

- Muito obrigado Okashira-san. Mas não quero lhe causar incomodo, vou alugar um quarto de hotel pra passar a noite e amanhã voltarei pra casa.

- Não será incomodo nenhum. Por favor, fique esta noite aqui. – Toya sorriu levemente e aceitou o convite. – Sakura, esta tudo bem?

- Sim Okashira. Estou bem. – Ela o olhou nos olhos e depois voltou a encarar o chão. Sua voz estava baixa e desanimada. Okashira sabia que a conversa que tivera com Toya não tinha sido totalmente agradável, por tanto achou melhor agradar Sakura um pouquinho.

- Entendo. Acho que você gostaria de conversar com seus amigos a sós agora, não é mesmo? – Ela perecia surpresa por Okashira saber exatamente o que ela queria fazer, mas mesmo assim não respondeu, apenas olhou rapidamente. – Muito bem. Vocês estão liberados do toque de recolher. Podem ficar aqui um pouco conversando, mas que fique claro que espero que vocês estejam de volta aos seus devidos dormitórios antes das 11 horas da noite, vocês concordam?

- Sim senhor! – Responderam todos ao mesmo tempo, sorrindo.

- Ótimo. Toya, por favor, me siga até o seu dormitório. Vamos deixá-los conversar em paz. – Toya concordou com Okashira e foi embora com ele depois de dar um beijo na testa de Sakura e se despedir de todos. Sakura sentou-se perto de suas amigas e antes que qualquer um pudesse perguntar ou dizer algo, a jovem de olhos esmeraldas, que já havia notado a falta um jovem em especial, perguntou:

- Onde esta o Shaoran?

Li acabara de descer do ônibus quando avistou de longe o pequeno restaurante onde deveria encontrar sua mãe. Ele respirou fundo e seguiu em direção ao local marcado. No caminho notou que duas meninas, um pouco mais velhas que ele, conversavam sobre ele: "Ele é gato, mais podia se vestir de acordo com o local?" "Fala baixo! Acho que ele te ouviu". Prestando mais atenção no restaurante do que nas meninas, ele percebeu que elas tinham razão. "Eu já devia saber disso. Afinal, foi minha mãe que escolheu o local." Pensava Shaoran. O lugar não era cinco estrelas, mais um pouco mais sofisticado do que os normais. Todos os homens estavam vestidos de terno ou blazer e as mulheres usavam vestidos semi-longos. Shaoran estava vestindo uma calça jeans, tênis, uma camisa regata branca e uma blusa cinza com capuz. Ele parou na frente do local, só que do outro lado da rua, e ficou observando por alguns minutos. Não demorou muito pra ele avistar sua mãe e suas quatro irmãs, a única mesa formada só por mulheres. "O que elas estão fazendo aqui? Porque eu estou sentindo que isso não vai acabar bem pro meu lado?" Ele deu um sorriso torto, colocou as mãos nos bolsos da blusa e caminhou até a entrada. O recepcionista, um homem alto e com alguns cabelos grisalhos, analisou o por um instante e depois o impediu de prosseguir. Sem dizer nada e sem tirar as mãos de dentro dos bolsos, Shaoran fez um gesto com a cabeça indicando a mesa onde sua família se encontrava. O homem levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver que a mulher sentada na mesa permitira a entrada do jovem e, contra gosto, conduziu Li até a mesa. "Três, dois, um..."

- Ahhhh! Shaoran! Como você cresceu! Está tão lindo! Que saudades. Ahhh! Que fofo, ele ficou vermelho! Como ele é kawaii! – Gritavam suas irmãs ao mesmo tempo em que o abraçavam, apertavam as suas bochechas, faziam cafuné nele etc. Shaoran tentava afastá-las mais estava em numero menor. "Socorro!" pensava ele, até que sua mãe, com leve sorriso de alegria nos lábios, fez com que elas parassem.

- Meninas, por favor, já chega. Deixem o Shaoran respirar. – As quatro imediatamente voltaram para seus lugares deixando apenas uma cadeira vazia, onde Shaoran se sentou após se recompor do ataque das irmãs. – Como vai meu filho? Já faz tempo que não nos vemos.

- Estou bem, e a senhora? – Shaoran sempre demonstrou um grande respeito por sua mãe, por isso a chama de senhora, apesar de sua mãe parecer tão jovem quanto suas irmãs. – Um ano passa depressa, não é mesmo? – Ela balançou a cabeça concordando com ele. Mesmo não tendo dito nada e nem parecendo muito, Shaoran e sua mãe estavam muito felizes por se encontrarem após tanto tempo. Sorrindo, ele olhou para as irmãs e perguntou. – O que estão fazendo aqui? Achei que estavam estudando no exterior?

- Nós estávamos! – Disse Fuutie.

- Mas tivemos que voltar. – Disse Shiefa.

- Teve um terremoto na semana passada. – Disse Fanrei.

- Nossas aulas foram suspensas por algum tempo. – Disse Fenmei. As quatro se entreolharam.

- Por isso estamos aqui! – Disseram elas ao mesmo tempo. "Elas continuam completando a frase uma da outra. Isso nunca vai mudar." Pensou Li enquanto retribuía, sem jeito, o sorriso das irmãs. – Mamãe nos disse que mudou pra outra academia. Como é lá? – Perguntou Fanrei.

- É igual à antiga, só que tem mais meninas. – Respondeu ele. No entanto se arrependeu imediatamente de ter feito isso. Ele havia caído na armadilha das irmãs, conhecia muito bem o sorriso que estava estampado em cada um dos seus rostos.

- Meninas? Alguma em especial? Tipo, alguém que você goste mais? – Shaoran não respondeu, estava ocupado demais rezando pra que seu rosto não ficasse vermelho. No entanto o seu desejo não foi realizado. – Ah, ele ficou vermelho. Acho que a resposta é sim, não é? Qual o nome dela? Aposto que é bonita. Os dois devem ser uma gracinha juntos. Quando agente vai conhecê-la? – Perguntas e mais perguntas foram jogadas em cima dele. Shaoran sentia-se sufocado. Sua mãe começou a rir de leve por causa do desespero do filho. Ela estava contente. Fazia tanto tempo que não reunia toda a família. E saber que o filho finalmente tinha encontrado alguém, só fez com que sua alegria aumentasse mais.

- Eu não disse que tinha! A Sakura é só minha parceira e...

- O nome dela é Sakura? Que lindo! Ela deve ser uma graçinha, já que conseguiu te conquistar. Aposto que você ainda não falou pra ela sobre os seus sentimentos. Você tem que agir logo... – As quatro se aproximavam cada vez mais do irmão e Shaoran começou a se encolher em sua cadeira, escorregando cada vez mais pra de baixo da mesa.

- Ta bom, meninas. Já chega. Shaoran tem um assunto importante pra conversar com agente. Além do mais, ele não pode ficar muito tempo já que saiu sem autorização. – Ela piscou para Shaoran que parecia aliviado pelo questionário ter acabado. Suas irmãs cruzaram os braços e fizeram um biquinho como forma de protesto. Ignorando as filhas, ela se aproximou mais da mesa e falou baixo, o suficiente para Shaoran e suas irmãs ouvirem. – Fiquei preocupada quando você me ligou. O que descobriu sobre o mago Clow?

Estava ficando cada vez mais frio, nuvens se formavam no céu, indicando que logo iria chover. O silencio predominava em toda a academia. Já era quase 1h da manhã e todos já tinham dormido, todos exceto Sakura. Ela continuava acordada, rolando de um lado pra outro em sua cama, preocupada, pois, Shaoran ainda não tinha chegado. Ela continuava se perguntando o que poderia ter acontecido, "Porque ele teve que sair? Porque esta demorando tanto? Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?", pensava Sakura, aflita. Olhando para o relógio pela milésima vez, e vendo que havia se passado somente cinco minutos, Sakura se levantou e foi andando até a estante, bem devagarzinho para não acordar suas amigas. Ela pegou o livro vermelho, que trousse de seu passeio com Toya, e uma pequena lanterna. Depois que voltou para sua cama, ela usou o cobertor para fazer uma cabana e ligou a lanterna. Mesmo não sabendo o porquê, Sakura sentia que as respostas para as suas perguntas estavam contidas naquele livro, o livro que seu irmão lhe deu. Com os olhos fixos na capa naquele misterioso livro, Sakura começou a lembrar da conversa que teve com Toya.

FLASHBACK

Estava um dia lindo. O sol brilhava muito e clima estava abafado. Depois de andar pelo shopping comprando coisas para Sakura e seu (a) futuro (a) filho (a), Toya levou Sakura para uma calma e linda sorveteria. A garçonete se aproximou e perguntou o que eles desejavam, dando uma piscadinha com o olho esquerdo para Toya, que em resposta, apontou com para as fotos, referentes aos seus pedidos, no cardápio com a mão em que utilizava sua aliança de casamento. Desapontada, a garçonete trousse os pedidos e se retirou. Enquanto Toya apenas tomava uma xícara de café, Sakura se deliciava com uma taça de sorvete de três sabores diferentes.

- Você gostou?

- Sim!!! Esta uma delicia. Muito obrigada Toya. – Sakura sorri para o irmão, que de repente tinha ficado serio. – O que aconteceu? – Toya não respondeu, apenas pegou em sua mochila uma sacola e a entregou para Sakura. – O que é isso? Um livro? E fotos?

- Você não reconhece essas fotos? Essa menina é você, uma semana depois de chegar à academia.

- Essa sou eu? – Sakura sorriu. – Quem é essa menina? – Ela apontava para uma garotinha de cabelos rosados e olhos azuis com quem ela estava abraçada.

- O nome dela era Misty. Era sua melhor amiga. Você chorou por dias depois que ela foi embora. – Sakura pareceu surpresa com a foto seguinte. Nela havia um homem e uma mulher abraçados e sorrindo com felicidade, os dois eram jovens e muito bonitos. – Esses eram os seus pais. – Os olhos de Sakura se encheram de água e uma lagrima de felicidade escorreu pelo seu rosto.

- Eles eram tão bonitos. – Então ela pegou o livro nas mãos e o observou delicadamente. Ele era todo vermelho e possuía uma insígnia do Sol e da Lua desenhada com um tom de amarelo bem no centro da capa. – "The Clow". O que isso significa?

- Esse livro estava enterrado em uma das ruínas em que seu pai estava trabalhando. Preste atenção na historia que vou te contar por que ela é importante. – Sakura parecia chocada e ao mesmo tempo intrigada. Deixando o sorvete de lado, ela escutou o que Toya tinha a dizer com cuidado. – Tudo começou quando...

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Um barulho estranho fez com que Sakura acordasse de seus pensamentos. Ela olhou para o relógio, já eram quase 2 horas da manhã. Sakura levou outro susto e percebeu que alguém estava jogando pedrinhas na sua janela. Mas quem seria?

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Quem será? E porque o Toya deu esse livro pra Sakura? E o que será que o Shaoran quer com a mãe? Mistério...

E ai pessoal, vocês gostaram? o que acham que vai acontecer? Mandem **reviews **por favor. Eu adoro quando eu entro no meu E-mail e tem uma mesnssagem da dissendo que eu recebi uma review. ^_^ Falando em nisso, eu gostaria de agradecer a Ninha Souma por todas as reviews que ela me mandou. Muito obrigada mesmo. Espero que você continue lendo e gostando. É muito iportante pra mim saber que você ta acompanhando minha fic.

.:Beijinhus:.


	7. Conectados

Olá pessoal!!!

Explicações no final. Só quero lembra que se tiver um espaço entre dois textos é porque mudou de cena e que quando estiver entre ASPAS é um pensamento e não uma fala. Espero que gostem!!! ^-^

AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.

* * *

Anteriormente em Secret Love...

- Esse livro estava enterrado em uma das ruínas em que seu pai estava trabalhando. Preste atenção na historia que vou te contar por que ela é importante. – Sakura parecia chocada e ao mesmo tempo intrigada. Deixando o sorvete de lado, ela escutou o que Toya tinha a dizer com cuidado. – Tudo começou quando...

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Um barulho estranho fez com que Sakura acordasse de seus pensamentos. Ela olhou para o relógio, já eram quase 2 horas da manhã. Sakura levou outro susto e percebeu que alguém estava jogando pedrinhas na sua janela. Mas quem seria?

* * *

**Cap. 7 – Conectados**

Assustada, Sakura desligou a sua lanterna e se levantou lentamente, seguindo em direção a janela. Ela abriu a cortina e olhou através do vidro, mas não conseguia ver nada, estava muito escuro. "Deve ter sido a minha imaginação" Pensou. Ela iluminou o quarto com a sua lanterna rapidamente e observou suas colegas dormindo por um instante. Meiling dormia como uma pedra. Chegava até a babar. Sakura riu de leve; Tomoyo era tão delicada e graciosa, mesmo dormindo continuava parecendo uma princesa; Chiharu estava tão tranqüila, parecia a Bella Adormecida esperando ser despertada pelo beijo de um príncipe encantado; Já Naoko estava super agitada. Provavelmente sonhando com mais uma de suas ficções científicas ou com um dos seus fantasmas. Naoko vivia sonhando acordada com esse tipo de coisas, se ela soubesse o que Sakura sabia provavelmente ia ficar eufórica; E Rika. Ela parecia estar muito feliz. Devia estar sonhando com o seu amor secreto, suas bochechas estavam levemente coradas. Sakura sorria de felicidade e por um momento pareceu esquecer todas as suas preocupações: o sumiço de Shaoran, a conversa que teve com seu irmão, o livro que estava sobre a sua cama, a falta que sentia dos seus pais. Infelizmente essa sensação de felicidade não durou muito. Um estalo a trousse de volta a realidade. Tinha alguém do lado de fora e ele não estava sozinho. Sakura conseguia ouvir duas vozes do lado de fora de seu dormitório, uma masculina e outra feminina. Se escondendo atrás da cortina para não ser vista, ela procurou cuidadosamente pelos intrusos. O rosto de Shaoran veio a sua cabeça. "Será que é ele? Não deve ser. Claro que não é ele Sakura! Deixa de ser boba e se concentra." A nuvem que estava tapando a lua se dissipou, a luz do luar iluminou tudo e a silueta de uma garota foi revelada. Sem pensar duas vezes, Sakura calçou seu chinelo e foi atrás da intrusa.

Desde que deixou o restaurante, Shaoran estava tentando decidir o que iria fazer agora. Mas por mais que ele pensasse, não conseguia encontrar uma solução. "Eu não posso simplesmente chegar e contar tudo pra ela. Conheço Sakura. Se eu disser que seu pai está vivo e que sei onde ele está, ela cometeria uma loucura, e eu não vou permitir que isso aconteça. Mas não posso esconder isso dela. O que eu faço agora?" Era direito de Sakura saber a verdade e ele sabia disso. Mas ele tinha medo que ela se empolgasse demais com a notícia e se machucasse. Shaoran estava sentado no ônibus tão perdido em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu quando uma menina loira e bonita sentou ao seu lado.

- Oi. – Disse a garota esperançosa, mas Shaoran nem viu que ela estava ali. Sem obter uma resposta ela se levantou e voltou, indignada, a se sentar ao lado de sua amiga. – Que mal educado! Nem me respondeu.

- Calma. Ele deve ser mais um daqueles que se acham os melhores do mundo. – Consolava-a a sua amiga. – Os homens não prestam mesmo.

As últimas palavras de sua mãe não saiam da cabeça de Shaoran. –"Meu filho, tenho certeza de que o pai da sua amiga está vivo. Há um ano, quando me infiltrei na seita do Juízo Final, conheci um prisioneiro chamado Fujitaka. Ele sempre falava sobre a sua linda esposa Nadeshiko e de sua filhinha Sakura e de como ele as amava. Infelizmente meu disfarce foi descoberto e não pude salva-lo. Mas de acordo com as minhas informações ele continua vivo. Talvez eu consiga a localização do novo esconderijo do Juízo Final para sua amiga." – Ele respirou fundo e abriu os olhos, percebendo que estava muito perto da academia, ou melhor, estava perto do local onde tinha deixado sua moto, com a qual ele seguiria por um caminho através das montanhas para poder chegar ao local onde a academia estava estrategicamente escondida. Mesmo não tendo completado 18 anos, Shaoran sabia dirigir vários tipos de veículos, com: carro, moto, navio, submarino, helicóptero, avião... Saber como pilotar diversos meios de transporte era um dos requisitos básicos para se tornar um agente secreto. Respirando fundo novamente, Shaoran se levantou e pediu para o motorista parar.

- Você tem certeza que quer descer aqui no meio do nada? – Perguntou lhe o motorista confuso.

- Sim. Obrigado! – Shaoran desceu e esperou até não poder mais ver o ônibus para pegar sua moto que estava escondida atrás de alguns arbustos.

A noite estava fria e calma. Não dava para ouvir nada, além do barulho da moto de Shaoran. O ar gelado batia em alta velocidade contra o corpo de Shaoran, no entanto, ele ignorava completamente o incomodo que isso lhe causava. Seus olhos castanhos, protegidos pelo capacete preto que ele usava, estavam fixos no chão. Ele ainda se perguntava se deveria contar o que sabia para Sakura ou não. Não demorou muito para Shaoran encontrar uma pequena caverna, onde ele estacionou sua moto e seguiu a pé (se chegasse de moto na academia iria acordar todo mundo). Ele desapareceu dentro da pequena caverna rapidamente e reapareceu na frente de dois grandes portões de ferro. Dando a volta na academia, por trás das árvores, tomando bastante cuidado para não ser visto pelas câmeras de vigilância, Shaoran encontrou o lugar perfeito, o mesmo que usara para sair, e pulou o muro. Assim que seus pés tocaram o chão, ele ouviu um barulho. Olhando com cuidado por trás dos arbustos, seus olhos achocolatados avistaram uma pessoa. Um menino estava andando na direção da sala de Okashira. "Será que é alguém sonâmbulo? Ou um intruso? Eu vou descobrir." Se esgueirando por trás das árvores, ele começou a seguir o misterioso menino.

Sakura continuava perseguindo a menina que ela viu debaixo de sua janela. Ela já havia percorrido quase toda a academia e ainda não tinha conseguido reconhecer-la. Já estava ficando cansada dessa perseguição quando a garota parou. Após fazer um sinal com a mão, um menino apareceu do nada. Os dois conversaram por um instante e depois seguiram por um corredor escuro. Sakura e Shaoran saíram de seus esconderijos ao mesmo tempo e se chocaram na entrada do corredor. Ela se apoiou no batente da porta por alguns minutos esfregando sua cabeça que doía por causa da pancada. Sentindo-se melhor, ela abre os olhos e encontra o olhar atordoado de Shaoran.

- Li!!!

- Sakura!!! – Os dois ouviram o barulho de uma porta se batendo. – Os intrusos! – A correria recomeça em vão. Os intrusos já haviam fugido. Cansados, os dois se sentam. Sakura estava com dificuldade para respirar. – Você está bem?

- Sim... Só... Estou... Cansada.

- Não me refiro a isso. Quero dizer, como foi a conversa com seu irmão?

- Ah... Bem, nós fomos ao shopping e conversamos sobre... Tudo. Do passado, do presente e do futuro. Na verdade agente falo bastante sobre o filho ou a filha dele que vai nascer. Depois agente foi tomar um sorvete e ele me deu umas fotos e um livro.

- Fotos e um livro?

- É você sabe. Fotos dos meus pais e de mim quando era pequena. O livro... – Sakura parecia insegura.

- Não precisa me contar se não quiser. Eu entendo. É que fiquei preocupado. Seu irmão parecia muito sério quando vocês saíram, achei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa.

- Não, não é isso! É que não sei se vai acreditar em mim. É uma história meio doida.

- Acredite, conheço muitas histórias doidas. Nada que você me disser vai me surpreender.

- Está bem. Pra começar você precisa saber como cheguei aqui, quero dizer, como me tornei uma agente secreta.

- Eu já sei. A história da escavação e da seita, não é?

- Mas como você sabe?

- Não diz que eu te contei. Foi a Tomoyo. Mas eu e os meninos que a pressionamos pra contar. Não briga com ela, por favor.

- Não vou brigar... Sinto-me tão envergonhada por não ter contado antes. Me desculpa.

- Não precisa se desculpar, eu entendo. – O sorriso de Shaoran animou Sakura. Em retribuição ela também sorriu.

- Bem, eu sei que vai parecer loucura, mas meu irmão me disse que em um certo dia, meu pai encontrou um livro dentro de uma das ruínas. Só que esse livro estava envolvido em uma luz misteriosa. Perto dele tinha uma inscrição que dizia: Somente uma pessoa com grandes poderes e bons sentimentos terá o privilegio de ler os segredos que este livro mágico esconde. – Shaoran ficou nervoso. Agora ele não tinha mais duvidas que Sakura fosse a escolhida. "Se a seita ainda existir, ela pode estar correndo um grande perigo. Mas eu não vou permitir que alguma coisa aconteça a ela." – Meu pai e os outros escavadores tentaram de tudo, mas ninguém conseguiu pegar o livro. Sempre que tentavam uma força misteriosa os empurravam para longe. Até que num dia mamãe e eu fomos às ruínas para falar com o meu pai. Você me conhece, sabe que sou curiosa. Eu vi aquela luz e segui em direção ao livro e, como num passe de mágica, a luz sumiu e o livro veio parar em minhas mãos. Mesmo assim ninguém conseguiu abri-lo e meu pai não quis que eu tocasse nele novamente por que eu era muito pequena. Mas agora já tenho idade suficiente e por isso Toya devolveu o livro pra mim.

- E você conseguiu abrir o livro "The Clow"?

- Não tentei, estou com medo. – Sakura suspirou e Shaoran a abraçou delicadamente. Mas esse momento não durou muito, Sakura se afastou e perguntou. – Eu não disse o nome do livro. Como você sabe?

- Eu, eu... É que...

- E onde você foi hoje? Shaoran o que está acontecendo? Pode confiar em mim, me conta. – Shaoran estava na defensiva, ele ainda não tinha tomado uma decisão. Sakura esperava uma resposta, seus olhos fixos nos olhos de Shaoran. – Shaoran, por favor. Você não confia em mim?

- Não, não é isso! Eu confio. Você é a pessoa em quem mais confio no mundo inteiro. É só que...

- Então qual é o problema? Por que você não pode me contar? O que está escondendo de mim?

- Sakura, por favor. É que eu tenho medo que você faça uma loucura se eu te contar. Eu não me perdoaria se isso acontecesse e você se machucasse. – Sakura sorriu. Ela pegou as mãos de Shaoran com as suas, fazendo as bochechas dele corarem.

- Obrigada por se preocupar comigo. Você é um doce. Eu prometo que não vou fazer nenhuma loucura. Pode me contar. – Shaoran inspirou profundamente. Não tinha mais escapatória. Ele iria contar toda a verdade para Sakura.

- Tudo bem. A verdade é que eu não fui honesto com você. Eu sou descendente legitimo da família do Mago Clow.

- O que? Como assim? – Shaoran virou de costas e abaixou um pouco as costas da sua camiseta, revelando uma marca em suas costas igual à insígnia do livro de Sakura. – Nossa. Isso explica como sabia o nome do livro. Mas por que achou que eu cometeria uma loucura por causa disso?

- Por que ainda tem mais. Quando Tomoyo contou sua historia, o nome do seu pai me soou familiar. Minha mãe, uma vez, se infiltrou na seita do Juízo Final para tentar acabar com ela, mas foi descoberta antes de atingir seu objetivo. Por isso eu fui falar com ela.

- Por isso saiu escondido? Pra falar com a sua mãe?

- Foi. Eu encontrei ela e as minhas irmãs num restaurante...

- Suas irmãs não estavam no exterior?

- Estavam. Mas teve um terremoto e elas tiveram que voltar. Mas isso não é importante. Eu contei pra minha mãe sobre você, sobre a sua história, seus pais etc. e ela me falou uma coisa muito importante sobre o seu pai.

- Sobre o meu pai? O que?

- Que ele está vivo. – Sakura ficou surpresa e confusa. Por um instante Shaoran pensou que ela tinha entrado em choque.

- Vivo? Mas como? O Toya disse que ele estava morto.

- O Toya disse que ele ficou para trás. Ele foi capturado e é um prisioneiro até hoje. Segundo a minha mãe estão tentando fazer com que ele conte onde está o livro "The Clow".

- Mas se ele está vivo temos que salva-lo. O que estamos fazendo aqui parados? – Sakura se levantou, mas foi interrompida por Shaoran que segurou seu braço e depois a puxou, forçando-a a se sentar novamente.

- Sakura! Você prometeu que não iria fazer uma loucura, por favor. Não sabemos a localização de seu pai, nem temos um plano. Eu também estou preocupado com ele, mas não podemos sair no meio da madrugada sem saber o que fazer.

- Tem razão, mas é o meu pai. O que vamos fazer? Precisamos salva-lo.

- E vamos. Só que teremos que esperar um pouquinho. Temos que arrumar informações e arquitetar um plano. Minha mãe já está procurando o novo esconderijo da seita e quando descobrir vai me avisar. Por favor, não se arrisque por enquanto. Não quero e nem vou permitir que alguma coisa aconteça com você.

- Shaoran... – Sua voz saiu como um sussurro e sua respiração, como a de Shaoran, começou a falhar. Lentamente, os seus rostos começaram a se aproximar e os seus olhos se fecharam.

- Por que aquela porta está aberta? Tenho certeza que a fechei. – Os dois se separaram rapidamente. Era Okashira e ele não estava sozinho.

- Talvez tenha sido o vento Okashira-san.

- Toya! – Disse Sakura num desesperado sussurro para Shaoran.

- Se eles nos pegarem, estamos fritos. Vamos sair daqui.

- Como Shaoran? Eles estão vindo pelo corredor.

- Vamos pular pela janela.

- Tá maluco? Estamos no segundo andar.

- Não se preocupe. Esqueceu que sou descendente do Mago Clow? Conheço alguns truques. Vem! – Os dois saltaram pela janela e pousaram delicadamente no chão. Shaoran fez com que um bolsão de ar amortecesse a queda. Eles correram e se esconderam atrás de alguns arbustos.

- Como fez aquilo?

- Eu disse que conhecia alguns truques. – Shaoran piscou. – Quando decidir abrir o livro, eu posso te ensinar. Vem, eu te levo até o seu quarto, já está tarde.

- Obrigada. – Shaoran e Sakura foram caminhando até o quarto de Sakura.

- Prontinho, já está entregue. É melhor você ir dormir agora, já são 4 horas da manhã.

- 4 horas? Teremos que acordar daqui à uma hora e meia.

- Não, amanhã é sábado. Podemos acordar mais tarde.

- Graças a Deus! Hehehe.

- É. Boa noite Sakura.

- Boa noite Li. – Shaoran começou a se afastar lentamente. Sakura suspirou e abriu a porta de seu quarto.

- Espera! – Disse Shaoran enquanto se aproximava novamente.

- O que foi?

- Esqueci uma coisa.

- O que?

- Isso. – Com um movimento rápido ele BEIJOU Sakura, que retribuiu. O beijo não durou mais do que 5 segundos. Os olhos de Sakura brilhavam e ela não conseguia parar de sorrir. Shaoran estava um pouco envergonhado, mas não conseguia disfarçar sua alegria. – Então, é... Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

* * *

Gostaram? Espero que sim ^-^

Eu sei que demorei pra postar (de novo), mas aconteceram tantas coisas nesses 2 últimos meses... Bem, deixa pra lá. Mandem Reviews, vou ficar esperando ansiosamente. Obrigada a todos que etão lendo minha Fic.

.:Beijinhus:.


	8. A partida

Olá pessoal!!

Capitulo novo em menos de um mês! Só pra avisar eu mudei de estrategia, já que o FanFiction ficava apagando os espaços que dava entre as cenas. Agora eu coloco 3 pontinhos quando for mudar de cena. Divirtam-se!

AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.

* * *

Anteriormente em Secret Love...

- Espera! – Disse Shaoran enquanto se aproximava novamente.

- O que foi?

- Esqueci uma coisa.

- O que?

- Isso. – Com um movimento rápido ele BEIJOU Sakura, que retribuiu. O beijo não durou mais do que 5 segundos. Os olhos de Sakura brilhavam e ela não conseguia parar de sorrir. Shaoran estava um pouco envergonhado, mas não conseguia disfarçar sua alegria. – Então, é... Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

* * *

**Cap. 8 – A partida.**

Amanheceu. Os raios de luz entravam pela janela, iluminando o imenso quarto. Uma a uma as companheiras de quarto de Sakura foram despertando. Como se ainda estivessem dormindo, Rika, Naoko e Chiharu foram, cambaleando, até o banheiro. Devido ao acordo que a muito já aviam realizado, as três onças eram as primeiras a utilizar aquele cômodo, enquanto as três panteras aguardavam. Lentamente, após se espreguiçar, Meiling se aproximou de Tomoyo, que estava sentada em sua cama observando Sakura.

- Bom dia, Tomoyo. – Disse sonolenta.

- Bom dia, Mei. – Respondeu a jovem de cabelos cinza sem tirar os olhos da amiga que ainda estava adormecida. – Acha que devemos acordar Sakura? Ela me parece tão tranqüila.

- Achei que não fosse dormir. Parecia tão nervosa ontem. Acho melhor a deixarmos descansar hoje. – As duas sorriram ao escutar Sakura resmungar alguma coisa inaudível. Deixar a amiga dormir era a coisa certa a se fazer naquele momento. Após tantas revelações a jovem merecia aproveitar uma noite de sono. As duas se perderam em seus pensamentos, relembrando a fantástica historia que Sakura havia lhes contado na noite anterior. Como um despertador, a voz de Sakura fez com que as duas acordassem de seus devaneios.

- Não estou dormindo. – Disse enquanto se sentava. Em seus olhos havia um brilho. Um brilho que jamais havia aparecido nas íris esverdeadas de Sakura.

- Bom dia, Sakura. – Tomoyo a observava surpresa. "Ontem ela estava tão abatida. O que será que aconteceu esta noite pra que ela esteja de tão bom humor?" Mesmo curiosa, ela achou melhor não perguntar. Não queria estragar o bom humor da amiga.

- Bom dia. Pelo visto não conseguiu dormir essa noite. – Meiling sorriu maliciosamente. – Normalmente você é a ultima a acordar. E dá um trabalho te tirar da cama.

- Haha. Muito engraçado Mei. Mas você acertou numa coisa, eu não preguei os olhos esta noite.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa ruim?

- Na verdade sim, Tomoyo. Mas esse não foi o motivo de eu não ter conseguido dormir. – Um sorriso malicioso não deixava os lábios de Sakura que estava revivendo cada momento da noite anterior em sua mente. Chiharu, Naoko e Rika saíram do banheiro, fechando a porta um pouco forte demais. O barulho chamou a atenção das três que conversavam. – Bom dia meninas!

- Bom dia. – Responderam as três ao mesmo tempo. Elas também perceberam a súbita alegria da colega de quarto e se aproximaram para, também, conversarem com ela.

- Nossa. O que aconteceu, viu o passarinho verde?

- Não Chiharu. Eu diria que vi um _pequeno lobo_. – Sakura ria e se deliciava com as caras de confusas que as suas amigas a olhavam. Meiling foi a primeira a entender a brincadeira da amiga.

- _Pequeno lobo_? Está falando do Shaoran?

- Tim Tim! Temos uma vencedora. – Omitindo a parte sobre o Mago Clow e seu pai, Sakura contou, detalhadamente, tudo que havia vivido na noite anterior para suas amigas.

...

Ainda sem entender o motivo do chamado, Shaoran caminhava sozinho, até a sala de Okashira. Logo que seus colegas despertaram, Ray, um menino um tanto magricela e de cabelos loiros, entrou apresado em seu dormitório e lhe avisou que Okashira desejava vê-lo. A academia parecia deserta, ainda era muito cedo. O jovem avistou a porta que levava a sala do chefe e, após bater de leve duas vezes, abriu-a lentamente.

- Queria me ver, Okashira?

- Claro Shaoran. Sente-se. – Ele apontou para uma cadeira em frente à tela de plasma gigantesca. O jovem o obedeceu. Okashira não parecia muito contente. – Então Shaoran, se divertiu ontem à noite?

- Perdão, não entendi a pergunta? – Shaoran engoliu em seco. Será que Okashira sabia sobre a sua fuga da noite anterior ou só estava blefando? Em todo o caso, era melhor se fazer de desentendido.

- Pare de fingir que não sabe que eu sei. – Disse, num tom mais suave que antes. Ele se virou para Shaoran que permaneceu mudo. Sorrindo, continuou a falar. – Você é um bom agente Shaoran. Aprendeu direitinho. Na verdade, eu gostaria de te parabenizar.

- Como? Está me deixando confuso.

- Você foi o primeiro agente em anos que conseguiu escapar da segurança e sair da academia. – Shaoran estremeceu. "Então ele sabe, mas como?" – Só que se esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe. Detalhe esse, que te entregou. – Shaoran pensou por um minuto.

- Seu burro! – Ele sibilou. Fechou um de seus punhos e socou sua outra mão com força. – A moto. Foi a moto que me entregou. Todos os equipamentos da academia possuem rastreadores, não é?

- Sua memória parece estar voltando Shaoran. Será que você se lembra aonde foi e o que foi fazer na cidade ontem?

- Com licença, Okashira. – Disse uma voz feminina, muito conhecida por Shaoran, enquanto entrava pela porta. Era Sakura. Em seus braços ela carregava um livro vermelho com detalhes dourados, o The Clow. Sem perceber que Shaoran estava ali, ela continuou. – O senhor mandou me chamar?

- Sim Sakura. Sente-se ao lado do Li.

- Oi Shaoran. – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e suas bochechas coraram.

- Oi Sakura. – Respondeu envergonhado. – O que esta fazendo aqui?

- O mesmo que o senhor, senhor Li. – Respondeu Okashira impaciente. – Ela veio conversar comigo. Certamente ela já sabe por que você está aqui. Imagino que tenha contado a ela sobre a sua fuga quando estavam na sala do segundo andar. Estou enganado?

- Como sabe disso? – Perguntou Sakura sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Sakura eu sei de tudo. È por isso que comando este lugar. No entanto, não sou que tenho que dar explicações, não acha? – A jovem nada respondeu. O silencio era tão absoluto, que era possível ouvir o tic-tac do relógio. – Eu vou ter que perguntar mais uma vez?

...

Corredores e mais corredores. Após uma longa caminhada, Sakura e Shaoran chegaram até o setor G. Okashira pegou um controle remoto e apertou o botão vermelho. O imenso portão de aço que estava na frente deles começou a abrir lentamente, revelando vários carros e motos que ali estavam guardados. Todos estavam muito sujos, cheios de lama e poeira. Eles entraram e observaram os veículos por alguns minutos. Com um sorriso perverso nos lábios, Okashira fitou o jovem casal assustado a sua frente.

- Vejo vocês quando acabarem. Divirtam-se! – Okashira foi embora e o grande portão se fechou assim que ele saiu. Sakura e Shaoran permaneceram parados observando os veículos e rezando pra que tudo aquilo não passasse de uma brincadeira. Mas não era. Como castigo pela fuga de Shaoran e por não obedecerem ao toque de recolher, os dois teriam que cumprir tarefas pelo resto da semana, e a primeira seria lavar todos aqueles veículos.

- Ele está brincando, não esta? Aqui tem pelo menos uns 40 carros e umas 20 motos. Como ele espera que lavemos isso até o fim do dia Li?

- Ele não espera. Ele acha que agente vai desistir e vai contar pra ele o que aconteceu ontem. Ele só quer uma explicação, mas não podemos dar. – Os olhos de Shaoran se esquivaram dos de Sakura. – Então, quer começar pelas motos ou pelos carros? – Sakura revirou os olhos e encarou Shaoran, mal humorada. Ela pegou um balde a sua frente e enche-o com água, acrescentando um pouco de sabão em pó. – Bem, eu sei de um jeito mais rápido se você preferir. – Ele se aproximou por trás, abraçou Sakura pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Ela não resistiu e sorriu.

- Que jeito?

- Eu disse que podia te ensinar alguns truques. Você só tem que abrir o livro.

- Mas Shaoran...

- Não tenha medo. – Ele apertou-a mais forte em seus braços. – Eu estou aqui com você.

Num súbito ato de coragem Sakura pegou o livro em suas mãos e o abriu lentamente, com medo que algo acontecesse. A princípio não houve nada, nem um brilhinho, deixando a jovem decepcionada. Não havia nada dentro do livro, apenas paginas e mais paginas em branco. Confusa ela olhou para Shaoran que apenas sorriu. Sua expressão era serena e confiante, não parecia preocupado e certamente não estava. Sua confiança contagiou Sakura que voltou a examinar o livro. Havia alguma coisa naquelas paginas e ela sabia disso, mesmo que não pudesse ver. Com a mão direita ela acariciou a primeira página num pedido que tudo se revelasse. Em resposta algo começou a formar-se, um pequeno borrão preto. Shaoran, que havia se afastado alguns passos, observava, agora tenso, o que estava acontecendo. Em alguns minutos Sakura libertaria os seus poderes, assim como ele há muito tempo atrás. O borrão, agora mais visível, se transformou em uma única palavra, uma palavra que Sakura leu sem nem se dar conta.

- "Liberte-se!"

A insígnia do sol e da lua apareceu em baixo dos pés de Sakura. Desta saiu alguns raios de luz e em seguida fortes rajadas de vento, o que fez com que grande parte da poeira acumulada nos veículos entrasse em movimento formando, assim, uma espécie de tornado em volta da jovem agente. Em um puro ato de reflexo ela largou o livro e protegeu seus olhos esverdeados com as mãos. A rajada tornou-se forte a ponto de fazer com que Sakura flutuasse no ar. Com os olhos entre abertos ela pode ver algo brilhando a sua frente. Era o livro. A insígnia desenhada na capa brilhava tão forte que se refletia no peito de Sakura, um pouco abaixo de seu ombro direito. Exatamente no mesmo local onde a insígnia se refletia surgiu uma dor insuportável. Parecia que sua pele estava pegando fogo. Sem conseguir suportar a dor, ela começou a gritar, implorando para aquilo parar, implorando por ajuda.

Shaoran assistia tudo sem poder fazer nada. Ele sabia o quanto aquilo doía e sabia, também, que agora não tinha mais volta, pois, depois que começa não tem mais volta. Sua expressão era de angustia, não suportava ver Sakura sofrendo daquele jeito. Sentia-se um fraco. Tudo que mais queria era pegar-la em seus braços e dizer que estava tudo bem, mas não podia. Ele estava impotente, de mãos atadas. "Agüenta Sakura. Logo isso vai acabar. Só mais um pouquinho."

Uma lágrima de desespero caiu de seus olhos, percorrendo todo o seu rosto e pescoço, chegando até o local que lhe causava tanta dor. De repente tudo parou: a dor, o brilho, as rajadas de vento, tudo. A força que a mantinha suspensa no ar sumiu e ela se viu caindo rapidamente de encontro ao chão. Sakura se sentia fraca, lutava para se manter acordada. Antes que pudesse bater no chão, sentiu que alguém a tinha pego. Uma sensação de segurança a invadiu rapidamente. Foi nesse instante que percebeu que não precisava mais lutar. Não importa o que acontecesse, daqui pra frente estaria protegida, pois estava nos braços de seu amado Shaoran. Ela desistiu e se entregou ao calor humano e ao conforto que a tentavam. Desmaiou.

...

Toya corria de um lado pra o outro, jogando tudo que era seu dentro de uma mala e de qualquer jeito. Okashira entrou em seu quarto, que mais parecia um campo de batalhas, e ficou observando o jovem. Minutos depois ainda sem ter sido notado, ele pega uma jaqueta que estava esquecida no chão e a entrega ao dono.

- Esqueceu essa.

- Okashira-san! O senhor me assustou. Obrigado.

- O que está acontecendo? Porque essa presa?

- Yukito me ligou. – Pega algumas coisas no banheiro e volta. – Disse que a Mizuki não estava se sentindo bem, por isso preciso voltar imediatamente.

- O que ela tem? – Okashira parecia preocupado.

- Enjôos e tonturas. – A expressão de preocupação de Okashira se desfez e se transformou em um sorriso amigo.

- Você sabe que toda mulher grávida tem enjôos e tonturas, não sabe? Isso é normal.

- Não. Quer dizer eu sei, mas é a minha esposa. Eu quero estar lá com ela, e se for algo mais serio? Eu tenho que ir. Pode me emprestar um carro?

- Claro, desde que Sakura e Shaoran terminaram de lavar pelo menos um deles.

- Lavar? Porque eles estariam lavando os carros? – Toya parecia não acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Porque eu mandei. Castigo por estarem na sala do segundo andar ontem à noite.

- Eram eles? – Fecha a mala com dificuldade. – O que estavam fazendo lá?

- Não sei. Talvez só namorando. – Okashira deixou o quarto rindo. Toya saiu em seguida carregando sua mala e pronunciando alguns desaforos, estava explodindo de ciúmes.

...

Ainda fraca e desorientada, Sakura desperta, mas não abre os olhos. O calor e aconchego que antes experimentava não estavam mais ali. No lugar destes estava o frio e a firmeza do chão onde estava deitada. Ela podia ouvir o barulho da água se chocando contra a lataria dos carros e podia sentir, também, o cheiro de sabão em pó. No entanto o que mais lhe chamava a atenção era um doce aroma masculino que ela podia sentir bem perto. Era o cheiro de Shaoran, ela reconheceu. Ao abrir os olhos, no entanto, só conseguiu ver o teto branco. Decepcionada, começou a se levantar vagarosamente e descobriu da onde vem o cheiro doce, a jaqueta de Li estava cobrindo o seu frágil corpo. Já de pé, observa os movimentos de Shaoran que estava de costas e nem percebeu que ela já havia acordado. Com acenos precisos de suas mãos, ele controlava a água que dançava através do ar até se encontrar com um dos carros empoeirados, deixando o limpo. O processo completo levava uns 10 minutos, praticamente um quarto do tempo que levariam para lavar manualmente. Passando o olho pela imensa sala, Sakura percebeu que 20 carros já estavam limpos, o que quer dizer que esteve desmaiada por pelo menos 3h e 30mim. Sentiu-se culpada.

- Esqueceu de limpar ali. – Disse após se aproximar. A água que antes flutuava pelo ar agora se esparramava pelo chão.

- Você acordou! – Ele a abraça carinhosamente. – Esta se sentindo bem? Acho melhor você ficar deitada mais um pouco.

- Estou ótima. – Mentiu, dando-lhe um selinho carinhoso para afastar a preocupação, ainda estava meio tonta. Ao se afastar notou algo diferente nos olhos de Shaoran, tinham perdido a energia que normalmente transmitiam. Ele parecia estar esgotado. – Só estou confusa, o que foi que aconteceu?

- Você liberou os seus poderes. – Delicadamente ele afastou a sua blusa revelando a marca da insígnia, agora estampada em sua delicada pele no exato local que lhe causara tanta dor algumas horas atrás. Parecia uma tatuagem, idêntica a que Shaoran tinha em suas costas. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e fez uma careta ao se lembrar de sua pele queimando. – Eu sei como é. Já passei por isso. – Seus olhos castanhos passaram rapidamente pelas suas costas e voltaram a fitar Sakura.

- Você também passou por isso?

- Sim, só que durou um dia inteiro já que eu não tinha o livro original. – Sakura acariciou sua face de leve ao imaginar o sofrimento que ele passou. Ela não suportaria aquilo por nem mais um minuto, imagina um dia completo. Ele sorriu.

- Como você fez sem o livro?

- Assim como os poderes passaram de geração para geração, alguns pertences do Mago Clow também são transmitidos. The Clow é o livro principal, ele aborda sobre o uso da magia de forma geral, utilizando todos os quatro elementos da natureza. Mais existem mais livros e cada um deles fala sobre um elemento em particular. Um sofre a água, um sobre o fogo, um sobre o ar e um sobre a terra. – Sakura parecia estar na escola, prestava atenção no professor enquanto ele estava explicando a matéria da prova. – Esses livros estão na posse de minha família e na hora de libertar os poderes um deles é usado.

- Qual você escolheu?

- Não se escolhe o livro, o livro escolhe você. Minha mãe libertou os seus poderes com o livro da água. No meu caso o livro do fogo foi utilizado, por isso tenho mais controle sobre o fogo do que sobre os outros elementos. Mas como você utilizou o livro principal, imagino que tenha o mesmo controle sobre todos os elementos.

- Então como fez aquilo com a água? E ontem com o ar? – Shaoran riu de leve. A lembrança dele mais novo fazendo as mesmas perguntas para sua mãe enquanto ela lhe explicava as mesmas coisas veio-lhe a cabeça.

- Minha especialidade é o fogo, mas isso não significa que não tenho poder sobre os outros elementos. No entanto, quando o faço uma quantidade muito maior de energia é perdida, pois tenho que me esforçar para manter-los sobre me controle. – Agora ela havia entendido porque ele estava tão cansado, controlou a água por tempo demais. A culpa a atingiu novamente, como um tapa na cara. Como um pedido de desculpa ele o beija.

- Sakura! – Toya estava parado na porta junto com Okashira. Ele não parecia contente. Shaoran, por sua vez, estava sorrindo e se deliciando com a expressão de ciúmes de Toya. – Venha já aqui. – Ela o obedeceu, não porque ele mandou, mas porque queria lhe contar sobre o seu pai.

Enquanto os irmãos conversavam Okashira observou os carros, impressionado com o rápido progresso que os dois agentes tinham feito. Ele pegou a chave de um dos carros e a entregou para Shaoran.

- Estacione-o no portão de saída, por favor. Toya precisa partir. – Shaoran entrou no carro, o conduziu até o portão de saída e fez o favor de guardar as malas de Toya no porta-malas. Assim que terminou notou que o Toya o observava com uma expressão de gratidão, não por causa do carro, mas por causa de Sakura. O japonês se aproximou e estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

- Obrigado! – Shaoran ficou surpreso. – Por favor, continue cuidando de Sakura para mim. Se souber de mais alguma coisa sobre o Fujitaka me avise, entendeu? – Os dois apertaram as mãos. Toya fortificou seu comprimento, machucando de leve o jovem chinês. – E se você magoar minha irmã de algum jeito, eu te mato. Acredite, eu tenho licença para matar. – Os dois sorriram. Toya partiu.

* * *

Gostaram?

Esse capítulo ficou gigante, quer dizer maior que os outros. Eu to tentando arrumar a minha forma de escrever escrever, parar de repetir palavras, esquematizar a fic melhor etc. Acho que estou melhorando, espero. Agora vou ter mais tempo para escrver a fic porque to de FERIAS! Graças a Deus. Pretendo terminar essa historia antes do Ano Novo. Já tenho até uma historia nova pra escrever, acho que vai se chamar memórias de um cupido. Mais pra frente eu falo nisso.

Gostaria de agradecer a Ninha Souma pela Review. Fique muito feliz que você tenha gostado do ultimo cap. Espero que esse também a agrade. Muito obrigada por continuar lendo. ^-^

Os outros já sabem, qualquer coisa mandem Review.

.:Beijinhus:.


	9. Treinamento

AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.

* * *

**Cap. 9 – Treinamento.**

Após a partida de Toya o jovem casal voltou à garagem e a lavagem de carros. Já havia passado do meio dia, por isso Okashira ofereceu-lhes algo para comer antes de retornar ao castigo. Os dois concordaram e foram encontrar seus amigos na área de alimentação. Eles foram recebidos com muitos risinhos e brincadeiras, a maioria delas relacionadas com o seu namoro. Sakura estava se sentindo um pouco enjoada devido a sua recente experiência e por isso se satisfez com uma salada, um frango grelhado e um copo de suco. Ao contrario dela, Shaoran estava morrendo de fome já que perderá muita energia lavando carros. Ele devorou dois pratos gigantescos de macarronada e tomou três latinhas de refrigerante. Seus amigos o observavam, espantados.

- O que vocês fizeram durante a manhã? De onde surgiu essa fome toda? – Pergunto-lhes Rioga com um sorriso sarcástico na cara.

- Lavamos carros! – Respondeu Shaoran lançando lhe um olhar que poderia ter amedrontado até o mais corajoso dos animais, pondo, assim, um ponto final no assunto. Rioga engoliu em seco e voltou sua atenção para a comida. Meia hora depois Okashira mandou-os de volta a sua tarefa.

O relógio marcava duas horas da tarde e Sakura e Shaoran ainda tinham 40 veículos para lavar. Mas essa não seria a parte mais difícil do dia deles. Sakura não sabia como controlar seus poderes ainda, portanto Shaoran teria que lhe ensinar e essa sim, era a parte difícil. Para ganhar tempo, eles decidiram que o melhor seria apenas ensinar como manusear a água para lavar os veículos, quando tivessem mais tempo experimentariam os outros elementos. Teoricamente tudo era bem mais simples do que Sakura imaginava. Infelizmente, era só teoricamente.

- Concentre toda a sua energia em suas mãos. – Explicava-lhe Shaoran. – Depois visualize a água. Imagine que ela esta envolvida por um manto e que você tem esse manto em mãos. Cada movimento que fizer com as mãos vai movimentar esse manto e conseqüentemente a água. Entendeu?

- Me parece bem simples.

- Ótimo. Então tente. – Sakura estava nervosa, suas mãos tremiam. Uma gota de suar escorreu de sua testa e chegou até o seu pescoço. Sentindo a tensão que vinha de Sakura, Shaoran pegou suas mãos e deu-lhes um beijo carinhoso. – Não se preocupe.

- Mas e se eu... – Os lábios quentes e úmidos de Shaoran a impediram de prosseguir.

- Se lembra da nossa primeira missão? – Envolvida em seus braços e com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito ela murmurou que sim. Li sorriu. – Lembra o que você sempre me falava quando eu ficava preocupado? "Aconteça o que acontecer, vai dar tudo certo." – Ele a soltou e olhou dentro dos seus olhos por alguns instantes. – Você sabe que consegue. É mais poderosa do que imagina. – Deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, apontou para o balde com água a sua frente e se colocou atrás dela.

Sakura respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Lentamente redirecionou toda sua energia para suas mãos. Seguindo a risca as instruções de Shaoran, ela começou a visualizar a água envolta em uma manta. Abriu os olhos, subitamente adquiriu confiança. Movimentou suas mãos para cima, mas nada aconteceu. Virou-se e encarou Shaoran, fazendo beicinho. O jovem sorriu e apontou novamente para o balde. Ela repetiu o mesmo processo e mais uma vez a água não se mexeu.

Depois de cinco tentativas ela finalmente conseguiu. Levantou as mãos, levantando a água no balde junto. Um sorriso vitorioso surgiu em seu rosto. Ela havia conseguido. Começou a brincar, movendo o liquido de um lado pro outro. Perdeu o controle algumas vezes, fazendo com que a água se chocasse com a parede, mas restabeleceu o logo em seguida. De repente viu a figura de seu amado se locomovendo até parar em baixo da água que flutuava.

- Meus parabéns! Você conseguiu. – Ele deu um sorriso encantador, o sorriso preferido de Sakura. Esse ato fez com que a jovem se distraísse por uma pequena fração de segundo. O liquido simplesmente caiu, encharcando o pobre chinês.

- Shaoran! Aiaiai, me desculpa. – Ela correu para o seu lado.

- Acho que me preciptei. Talvez você precise de um pouco mais de pratica. – Disse em um tom divertido enquanto se balançava para espalhar gotículas de água e molhar a jovem ao seu lado.

Após aquele cansativo dia, Sakura ainda achou forças para ler o The Clow. Leu dez páginas respectivas a magia com água. Acabou dormindo antes da décima primeira, com o livro em suas mãos. O pesadelo que a atormentava a mais de um mês retornou naquela noite e mais uma vez a fez despertar amedrontada. Mas dessa vez duas coisas haviam mudado. Primeira, dessa vez seu pai também estava no seu sonho; e segunda, não foram suas companheiras que a despertaram dessa vez, ela acordou sozinha e sem gritos. Depois dessa noite o pesadelo demoraria a voltar.

No dia seguinte Okashira mandou que eles limpassem todas as piscinas da academia, o que foi ótimo para continuar com o treinamento da água. Eles só tiveram um único inconveniente: Haruna. Ela apareceu de repente e quase flagrou os dois, ou era isso que eles pensavam. À noite Sakura terminou de ler as páginas respectivas ao elemento água e dormiu tranquilamente.

A tarefa de segunda-feira era varrer as todas as folhas que caíram. Shaoran aproveitou e ensinou Sakura a manusear o ar. O procedimento era basicamente igual ao da água. Os dois passaram o dia juntando folhas com a ajuda de rajadas de vento. Como de costume antes de se deitar Sakura leu mais algumas páginas do The Clow, só que dessa vez referentes à magia com o ar.

Na terça-feira eles tiveram que tirar o pó de alguns cômodos da academia. Sakura aproveitou e praticou sua magia. Ela criou pequenos rodamoinhos que sugavam as partículas de pó e depois as liberavam no exterior. Ela perdeu o controle de dois desses rodamoinhos, sendo que em uma das vezes acabou espalhando pó pra todos os lados.

- Eu sou péssima nisso. – Lamentava-se após o acidente.

- Não, não é. Está indo muito bem. – Animava-lhe Shaoran. – Pare de se cobrar tanto. Descanse um pouco. Eu limpo isso aqui. – Mesmo com o incentivo, ela continuou se culpando. Não dormiu naquela noite, ficou lendo e aperfeiçoando seus poderes.

Na quarta-feira Okashira ordenou que lavassem e dobrassem toda a roupa suja. Praticamente uma tonelada de roupa. Sakura estava confiante em seus poderes e fez questão de fazer tudo sozinha. Obviamente Shaoran discordou da ideia, não seria justo deixá-la fazer aquilo sozinha sendo que estavam de castigo por culpa dele.

- Por favor! – Implorava. – Quero te mostrar do que sou capaz. Além do mais você fez quase tudo sozinho enquanto eu aprendia a utilizar meus poderes. Você merece um descanso. – Ela o encarou com os olhos arregalados e pidões, fez um biquinho e depois lhe deu um beijo molhado na bochecha. Como negar aquilo?

- Está bem. – Cedeu.

- Eba! – Comemorou. Ela o empurrou e o fez sentar em uma poltrona. Por mais que ele negasse não conseguia esconder o cansaço que sentia, estava sem energia. Sakura não foi a única a notar isso, mas com certeza era a única que sabia o motivo, por isso, também, era a única que poderia ajudá-lo. – Fica sentadinho ai.

- Mas se eu achar que você precisa de ajuda...

- Não vou precisar. – Ela o cortou antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase e sorriu vitoriosa.

Realmente não precisou. Utilizou seus poderes perfeitamente e não cometeu um errinho se quer. Ao final da tarefa recebeu uma recompensa do namorado, além, é claro, de beijos, abraços e felicitações. Como tinham tempo livre Shaoran a levou para ver o pôr-do-sol.

Nos fundos da academia havia uma horta aonde alguns alimentos eram cultivados, mas ultimamente havia sido esquecida. Poucos alimentos estavam crescendo e o solo estava praticamente improdutível. A última tarefa do casal, que duraria os próximos três dias, seria reverter essa situação.

- Pronta para aprender sobre a terra? – Sakura sorriu. – A terra é um dos elementos mais complicados de aprender. Assim como os outros elementos você também pode controlá-la, usando a mesma técnica de antes, mas a terra tem uma característica especial: ela da vida a outros seres. Por exemplo, as flores, sem terra elas não existiriam. Com a nossa capacidade mágica podemos controlar o crescimento das plantas. – Ele olhou para uma pequena e frágil orquídea. Com um simples aceno de mão a flor se tornou forte e bela, com uma cor intensa e viva. Ele a pegou e entregou-a a Sakura. – Para fazer isso você tem que direcionar os nutrientes presentes na terra para as raízes da flor ou planta. Entendeu? – Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente. Shaoran apontou para outra flor. – Pode tentar.

- Vamos ver... Direcionar os nutrientes... – A flor começou a se erguer, ganhando uma aparência mais forte e viva. Um sorriso tomou conta dos lábios de Sakura, mas logo se desfez, assim que a flor voltou a murchar. – Não entendi. O que aconteceu?

- Você fez com que os nutrientes fossem para a flor, mas fazendo isso a terra ficou sem nada, o que acabou com o equilíbrio que existia antes. Se algo for retirado tem que ser reposto. Por isso eu disse que era complicado. – Ele sorriu. – Ao mesmo tempo em que se direcionam as substancia para a flor, deve-se utilizar a sua própria energia para repor o que foi retirado. Quer tentar de novo? – A tentativa, no entanto, foi em vão, a mesma coisa aconteceu de novo e de novo e de novo e de novo. – Que tal deixarmos isso para amanhã? Replantamos tudo hoje e amanhã faremos crescer, esta bem? – Sakura sorriu.

De longe, Haruna e seu parceiro Mike observavam a cena. Encostado numa parede Mike sorria como se tivesse ganhado na loteria, seus braços estavam cruzados e o sol refletia em seus cabelos realçando sua cor castanha acinzentado. Haruna, no entanto, mantinha uma expressão indiferente enquanto olhava fixamente para o casal.

- Encontramos a escolhida. O mestre vai gostar disso, não acha Haruna?

- Claro. – Sua expressão continuou intacta. – Sabe o que devemos fazer agora, não sabe? – Ele pegou o celular e começou a discar. – O que pensa que esta fazendo seu burro! ? – Ela pegou o telefone de sua mão e o fechou fortemente. Ele a olhou incrédulo.

- O que você mandou. Temos que informar ao mestre agora, não é isso que temos que fazer?

- Óbvio. Mas não aqui. A academia tem rastreadores de chamada. Você quer espalhar pra todo mundo o nosso segredo?

- Me desculpa. Eu não tinha pensado nisso.

- Claro que não pensou. Esse fim de semana vamos ter nosso dia livre, ai sim poderá ligar para o mestre.

- Bem pensado. – Ela revirou os olhos e lhe deu um tapa na nuca.

- Claro. – Disse com desdém. – Vamos, anda! Quer que eles nos vejam? Temos que voltar para o treino antes que alguém perceba que saímos. – Ele saiu em disparada. – Novatos. – Debochou. Antes de seguir seu companheiro ela deu uma última olhadela para o casal que continuava a plantar sementes, mais precisamente para Sakura. Sorriu aliviada por apenas um segundo. "Ganhei algum tempo para vocês treinarem. Aproveitem." Pensou.

...

O sol já havia se posto há muito tempo quando Tomoyo e Meiling entraram no quarto, completamente exaustas, o treinamento havia sido puxado hoje. Parecia que Okashira estava preparando os alunos para uma batalha.

- Por favor, Mei. Não fala assim.

- É verdade. – Ela riu. – Okashira ta ficando louco. Até parece que o destino do mundo esta em nossas mãos.

- Mei ele só esta nos treinando.

- Você quer dizer nos matando porque com todo esse treinamento eu vou acabar morrendo.

- Não exagera. – Tomoyo sentou em sua cama e sorriu para a amiga.

- Não sou eu que estou exagerando, é ele! – Ela se jogou de costas na cama. – Eu daria tudo para ser a Sakura agora.

- Por quê?

- Imagina passar o dia todo com o seu namorado, sozinha, ao invés de treinar com Okashira. Deve ser o paraíso Tomoyo.

- Não fui eu que perguntei por quê. – As duas se olharam sem entender nada.

- Fui eu. – Sakura saiu do banheiro. Tinha acabado de tomar banho e vestir sua camisola, seus cabelos, ainda molhados, grudavam no seu pescoço. – Não diria que é um paraíso. Realmente é muito bom ficar com o Li o dia inteiro, mais treinar magia é mais desgastante do que vocês imaginam. – Ela se sentou na sua cama. – Além do mais não é nada divertido fazer aquelas tarefas.

- Eu aposto que é melhor do que treinar com o Okashira. Você tem que ver Sakura, ele ta maluco. Nada tá bom pra ele. – Ela cruzou os braços e fez uma careta.

- Pelo menos ele nos deu um dia de descanso Mei.

- Dia de descanso?

- É Sakura. Okashira vai nos levar à cidade no sábado, vamos passar o dia lá. Ele não falou com você e com o Li?

- Acho que ele não nos incluiu nesse passeio Tomoyo. Estamos de castigo, lembra?

- Que pena. Achei que poderíamos nos divertir um pouco juntos, nós seis. Já faz um tempo que não conseguimos ficar os seis juntos.

- Eu sei Mei. Também sinto falta disso. – Um breve silencio tomou conto do quarto. Foi Sakura quem o quebrou. – Falando em seis, cadê as meninas? Chiharu, Rika e Naoko.

- Treinamento extra. – Falou Meiling num tom desanimado. – Okashira disse que elas precisavam. – Ela bocejou. – Bem, eu vou dormir. Estou exausta.

- Eu também. – Disse Tomoyo já se cobrindo.

- Vocês se importam do abajur ficar ligado? Quero ler um pouco antes de dormir. – As duas balançaram a cabeça negativamente. – Obrigada. Boa noite.

...

No dia seguinte Sakura e Shaoran terminaram a tarefa milagrosamente. Como Sakura havia lido o The Clow antes de dormir ela conseguira aprender como fazer plantas crescer, o que agilizou o trabalho deles. No entanto Okashira não ficou surpreso com o fato de que todas as plantas cresceram misteriosamente. Ele apenas parabenizou os dois pelo bom trabalho e disse que estavam livres das tarefas.

- Quer dizer que poderemos ir há cidade amanhã? – Disse Sakura com um brilho nos olhos.

- Desculpe, mas a resposta ainda é não.

- Mas disse que estamos livres das tarefas?

- Exatamente. Das tarefas, não do castigo. Vocês permaneceram na academia amanhã enquanto os outros irão para a cidade. – Sakura se desanimou. – Sinto muito.

...

A academia ficou completamente deserta, com a exceção de Sakura, Shaoran e alguns guardas. O dia estava perfeito para um passeio, o sol brilhava sem nenhuma nuvem pra lhe perturbar e leves brisas surgiam de tempos em tempos amenizando o calor. A tristeza que Sakura sentia por não ter ido a cidade havia passado e agora ela adorava a idéia de ficar na academia. Ela e Shaoran estavam sentados na grama apenas apreciando aquele dia. Como todos tiveram um descanso, nada mais justo do que deles terem um também. O treinamento do fogo foi adiado para o domingo.

Sakura estava mostrando as fotos que Toya havia lhe dado para Shaoran. Ele as observava com um sorriso no rosto. A foto de duas menininhas abraçadas chamou-lhe a atenção.

- Quem é essa com você na foto? – Ele apontou para a menina de cabelos rosados.

- Toya disse que se chamava Misty e que era minha melhor amiga. Mas, sinceramente, não me lembro muito bem dela.

- Tenho a impressão que já a vi em algum lugar Sakura. – Disse Shaoran se esforçando para se lembrar. – Não consigo me lembrar de onde.

- Será que vocês se conhecem? – Ele ainda estava pensando. – Esses são os meus pais. – Ela pegou a foto seguinte e a entregou à Shaoran. Ele sorriu.

- Agora eu sei de quem você puxou a beleza. – Sakura sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que suas bochechas ganharam um tom rosado.

- Ela era modelo. Fico pensando como teria sido a careira dela se não tivesse morrido. – Foi difícil para ela dizer a última palavra. – Ela era tão jovem, tinha tanta coisa pra viver. – Uma lagrima solitária rolou pelo seu rosto, mas foi interrompida pelo Shaoran.

- Não chore, por favor. Tenho certeza que ela deve estar muito feliz te olhando lá de cima. – Sakura sorriu e o beijou. O beijo, no entanto, foi mais longo e mais intenso do que os outros. Talvez pelo fato de estarem sozinhos.

- Uhhh! – O grito histérico fez com que eles se separassem. A uma distancia relativamente longa se encontravam cinco mulheres, das quais quatro estavam gritando, apenas a que aparentava ser a mais velha estava calada, mas mantinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios. – Que lindo Shaoran! – Tornaram a gritar as meninas ao mesmo tempo. Li baixou a cabeça, escondendo seu rosto vermelho e acenou constrangido para as meninas.

- Você conhece aquelas garotas? – Perguntou Sakura meio constrangida por causa dos gritos.

- Sim. – Ele levantou o seu rosto que mantinha uma expressão de vergonha, raiva e desconforto ao mesmo tempo. – É a minha família.

- Quê! A sua família. Quer dizer as suas irmãs e a sua m... Mãe? – O rosto de Sakura se transformou numa mistura de nervosismo e constrangimento, como quando alguém é pego fazendo algo que não devia. As cinco começaram a se aproximar e o nervosismo de Sakura aumentou. "Então é isso que se sente quando alguém vai conhecer a família do namorado. Ai meu Deus, espero não parecer muito boba. Aiaiai!" Pensava Sakura. As cinco já estavam bem próximas deles.

- Me desculpe pelo que vai acontecer. – Disse Shaoran num sussurro. As quatro irmãs de Shaoran formaram um circulo envolta de Sakura e começaram a lhe apertar as bochechas, fazer carinho em seu cabelo etc.

- Você deve ser a Sakura. Como você é linda! Você e o Li ficam tão lindos juntos! Que _Kawaii_! – Diziam todas ao mesmo tempo. Sakura, surpresa, ficou estática observando as quatro garotas ao seu redor. Ela olhou para Shaoran sem entender o que estava acontecendo, pedindo lhe ajuda. Ele suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo, estava pronto para fazer alguma coisa quando sua mãe o interrompeu.

- Shaoran. – Ele se virou e a viu segurando o livro de Sakura nas mãos. Isso fez com que ele entendesse o motivo da visita, ela havia descoberto alguma coisa sobre Fujitaka ou sobre a seita. Ele olhou mais uma vez para Sakura e depois para sua mãe de novo com um olhar suplicante. Ela entendeu o pedido do filho. – Meninas! – Suas irmãs se afastaram de Sakura e se posicionaram ao lado da mãe. Shaoran pegou a mão de Sakura e a levou para mais perto de sua mãe.

- Esta é minha mãe Sakura. – Disse ele num tom baixo e calmo, tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo. – Mamãe, esta é Sakura, minha namorada.

- Muito prazer senhora Li. – Ela se inclinou mostrando respeito.

- O prazer é meu. – Ela olhou dentro dos olhos esmeraldas de Sakura por alguns segundos e depois lhe entregou o livro. – Você possui um grande poder minha jovem.

Após as apresentações, a mãe de Shaoran lhes contou tudo. Ela descobriu que Fujitaka ainda estava vivo e ainda era mantido como prisioneiro. A nova base da seita estava localizada num lugar de difícil acesso, dentro de uma caverna nas montanhas do Leste do país. E o pior de tudo: haviam agentes implantados dentro da academia atrás de Sakura.

* * *

Olá pessoal

Bem aqui esta o capítulo 9 (muito atrasado!). Eu disse que ia ter mais tempo pra escrever mais acabei me distraindo um pouquinho, sabe como é férias, eu fui viajar e não tinha computador, então me atrasei. Desculpa.

Espero que vocês estejam gostando da fic. Só falta mais três capítulos pra acabar, isso se eu não tiver uma ideia maluca e prolongar mais a história. ^-^

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão lendo, principalmente pra quem tá deixando Reviews. Obrigada nadia li!!!

Por favor mandem Reviews!!

.:Beijinhus:.


	10. Planos

AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.

* * *

**Cap. 10 – Planos**

A mãe e as irmãs de Li não demoraram muito a partir e assim que elas se foram o treinamento da escolhida recomeçou. Eles não podiam desperdiçar mais nenhum segundo agora que sabiam que já podiam ter sido descobertos. Como fogo é a especialidade de Shaoran, além do básico, ele ensinou alguns truques a mais a Sakura. Não demorou muito para ela dominar o fogo.

- Está indo muito bem. – Disse Shaoran.

- Ótimo. Agora que acabou podemos descansar.

- Quem disse que acabou? – Sakura arregalou os olhos. – Você aprendeu a usar seus poderes, agora tem que aperfeiçoar suas técnicas. Vamos ter que treinar todos os dias depois das aulas com o Okashira.

- Fala sério. – Disse Sakura desanimada. Shaoran riu da namorada.

- Mais uma coisa. Nosso poder mágico é um dom muito poderoso, por isso não seria certo nem justo utilizá-lo freqüentemente. Use-os quando for extremamente necessário, esta bem? – Ela concordou e sorriu.

Todos os dias depois de treinar com seus colegas, Sakura tinha uma hora de treinamento de magia com Shaoran. Além de aperfeiçoar seus poderes mágicos, eles também discutiam sobre o resgate de Fujitaka. Essa rotina permaneceu por alguns dias até Okashira ter uma idéia brilhante.

- Troca de parceiros. Esse vai ser o desafio de vocês hoje. – Dizia com entusiasmo. – Vou reorganizar vocês em uma ordem aleatória e ver como trabalham juntos.

- E qual é o objetivo disso? – Perguntou Eriol.

- Trabalho em equipe é essencial na vida de um espião. Vocês precisam estar preparados para qualquer situação. E nem sempre vão poder trabalhar com a pessoa que desejam. Deve-se saber trabalhar com pessoas desconhecidas.

- Mas eu não quero trabalhar com outra pessoa que não seja a Mei. – Rioga resmungou baixinho para o amigo que estava ao seu lado.

- Sei como é. – Respondeu Eriol olhando para Tomoyo.

- Bem vamos começar. Quando eu chamar, quero que se posicionem ao meu lado junto com o seu novo par. – Ele estudou cada um dos estudantes a sua frente por um breve segundo e depois sorriu. – Eriol e Chiharu... Tomoyo e Ray... Rioga e Naoko... Meiling e Yamazaki... Sakura e Mike... Shaoran e Haruna... – Um a um eles se posicionaram junto com seus novos parceiros ao lado de Okashira. Assim que todos foram chamados o desafio começou.

Apesar das trocas não houve muita reclamação. Em geral cada um até que gostou do seu novo parceiro. Chiharu e Eriol se deram muito bem em ação, tinham os movimentos parecidos e o mesmo ritmo de ataque e raciocínio. Ray era mais novo que Tomoyo, o que causou certa dificuldade na hora do treino já que ele tinha menos experiência e menos conhecimento que Tomoyo. Mas eles conseguiram superar esse obstáculo e acabaram indo muito bem. O problema de Rioga e Naoko foi a falta de comunicação, pois, assim como Meiling, Rioga é muito impulsivo. Já Naoko é mais racional. Por tanto essa divergência acabou atrapalhando os dois. Meiling e Yamazaki tiveram um problema parecido. Apesar de ser um agente, Yamazaki é um garoto calmo e tranqüilo, que gosta de fazer as coisas sem presa alguma. Esse comportamento não combina com o gênio impulsivo de Meiling, por tanto, teve horas que eles ficavam completamente perdidos. A dupla que mais surpreendeu, no entanto, foi Shaoran e Haruna. Os dois tinham uma sincronização perfeita. Parecia que eram parceiros há anos. Eles não tiveram nenhum problema se quer. Um conseguia pré ver o passo do outro e conseguiam se entender apenas no olhar. Tinham uma ótima química. Mike e Sakura foram a única dupla que não conseguiu completar o percurso de treinamento. Os dois tiveram um pequeno acidente no final, nada para se preocupar, apenas alguns arranhões e um pulso torcido. Eles iniciaram o treinamento muito bem, estavam sincronizados e se entendendo. Mas durante o percurso Mike parecia distante, como se estivesse pensando ou planejando alguma coisa. No final, eles tinham que atravessar alguns obstáculos, e foi ai que começou o problema. Mike começou a atrapalhar Sakura, a empurrá-la. Obviamente ele se desculpava e dizia que foi sem querer, mas ninguém acreditava nele, somente Okashira. Em um obstáculo ele insistiu tanto que os dois acabaram caindo, fazendo com que adquirisse alguns arranhões e Sakura torcesse um dos pulsos. Os dois foram encaminhados para a enfermaria.

Mais ou menos uma hora mais tarde os dois foram liberados. E foi nessa hora, quando saiam da enfermaria, que flagraram Shaoran e Haruna tendo uma conversa. Isso não seria nada estranho se os dois não estivessem cochichando para não serem ouvidos. Mesmo assim foi possível ouvir algumas palavras que os dois sussurravam.

- Você entendeu? – Perguntou Li.

- Sim. – Respondeu Haruna piscando para Shaoran.

Assim que perceberam que estavam sendo observados eles se separaram e foram de encontro a seus respectivos parceiros. Havia alguma coisa no olhar de Shaoran que fez com que Sakura percebesse que havia algo errado. O rosto de Haruna, como sempre, estava inexpressível diferente do rosto de seu parceiro Mike, que se transformou numa mistura de intriga e raiva.

- Sakura você esta bem? – Ela acenou com a cabeça positivamente enquanto observava Mike puxar Haruna para longe dali. Os olhos de Shaoran arderam de raiva quando ele olhou para Mike. – Eu ainda pego aquele garoto. Como ele foi capaz de fazer aquilo com você?

- Relaxa, estou bem. Só torci o pulso, nada de mais. – Ele acariciou sua mão por um breve minuto de silencio. – Hum, Shaoran o que você estava conversando com a Haruna.

- Nada. Estávamos discutindo algumas táticas. – Ele deu de ombros. Ela não pareceu acreditar nas palavras do namorado. Shaoran levantou uma das sobrancelhas. - Por quê? Tá com ciúmes? – Disse divertido.

- Claro que não! – Ele riu. – Haruna é uma pessoa boa e não daria em cima de você, pelo menos é o que eu acho.

- Que bom. Mas sabe, mesmo que pensasse o contrario você não teria com o que se preocupar, porque o meu amor é só seu. – Sakura sorriu.

Longe dali Mike continuava puxando Haruna pelo braço. Ele só parou quando chegaram a um lugar onde não tinha muita gente e eles pudessem conversar em paz. Ele a encarou com um olhar cheio raiva e começou a falar.

- O que você estava conversando com o Shaoran? O que pensou que estava fazendo?

- O que você acha? O que o mestre mandou agente fazer.

- Ele não mandou você xavecar com o Shaoran! – Ela deu um tapa na cabeça dele.

- Idiota! Eu tava dando em cima dele sim, mas não porque eu quero ficar com ele. Eu to fazendo isso para atingir a Sakura. – Mike pensou por um segundo.

- Bem pensado. É uma ótima idéia.

- Claro que é, fui eu que tive. Falando em idéias... Que idéia estúpida foi aquela de machucar a Sakura em publico?!

- Não foi estúpida.

- Não, imagina. Afinal de contas ninguém percebeu não é? – Disse sarcasticamente. – NÃO! Todo mundo percebeu! Agora todos sabem que você tem alguma coisa contra a Sakura. Vão ficar de olho em você.

- Me desculpa, na hora me pareceu uma boa idéia.

- Deixa pra lá. Agente dá um jeito nisso mais tarde, agora temos que planejar o seqüestro da escolhida. – Os dois começaram a rir malignamente.

...

Depois daquele terrível dia Sakura entra no quarto e desaba em sua cama macia. Estava quase pegando no sono quando vozes distantes lhe chamaram a atenção. Tomoyo e Meiling entraram no quarto, revoltadas. Sonolenta ela abre os olhos de vagar e se depara com o olhar preocupado das suas amigas.

- Você esta bem? – Perguntaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

- Estou meninas, relaxem. Agora me deixem respirar.

- Ainda não acredito que ele fez isso com você. – Fala Tomoyo enquanto aponta para o pulso enfaixado de Sakura.

- Nós falamos com Okashira para ele punir aquele monstro, mas ele insiste que Mike não teve a intenção e que não deve ser punido por algo que não desejava fazer e blá blá blá. Será que o Okashira é cego! – Meiling praticamente gritava. Sakura riu da reação exagerada da amiga.

- Deixa isso pra lá meninas. Já disse que estou bem. A única coisa que me intriga é porque ele fez isso. O que será que eu fiz pra deixá-lo com tanta raiva de mim?

- Porque você tem esse costume de se culpar pelas coisas? – Disse uma voz masculina. Foi nesse instante que todas perceberam que Shaoran estava sentado no batente da janela. Todas ficaram surpresas.

- Há quanto tempo você esta sentando ai? E como foi que subiu? – Perguntou Meiling se aproximando do primo. Ele apenas sorriu.

- Posso falar com a Sakura a sós meninas? – Elas concordaram e se retiraram do quarto, deixando o casal a sós. – Você realmente acha que a culpa é sua?

- Não sei. Talvez eu tenha feito alguma coisa e... – Shaoran não deixou que ela terminasse a frase.

- A culpa não é sua. Não pense mais nisso. Eu andei pensando e acho que sei por que o Mike fez aquilo. – Um minuto de silêncio prevaleceu no quarto. – Acho que ele pode ser o espião que esta atrás de você. – Mais um minuto de silêncio. – Ele e a Haruna. – Agora Sakura pareceu se assustar. Ela arregalou os olhos e encarou Shaoran por um longo segundo.

- Não, isso é impossível. Eu conheço a Haruna. Ela pode ser malvada as vezes mas não é... Não! – Shaoran desviou do olhar repreensivo de Sakura, foi até a janela e se apoiou no batente.

- Sakura, por favor, acredite em mim. Tenho certeza disso. – Disse olhando para a lua que brilhava no céu.

- Mas Li... – Ela não terminou de falar, simplesmente se levantou e abraçou seu amado.

- Apenas tome cuidado. Com os dois! Não quero que nada te aconteça de novo. – Ele olhou rapidamente para as faixas que cobriam seu pulso.

- Pode deixar, vou tomar cuidado.

...

"A noite estava tão tranqüila e serena que parecia a paz reinava em todo o mundo. No meio do céu limpo e estrelado a lua brilhava de um modo que Sakura jamais vira antes. Seus olhos esverdeados passaram em volta do campo e gravaram os rostos de todos que ali estavam Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, Rioga, Chiharu, Rika, seu pai... De repente eles pararam e Sakura sorriu alegremente, lá estava ele, parecia um anjo sobre a luz do luar, Shaoran. No entanto, essa paz não durou muito, a escuridão começou a tomar conta do céu e escondeu o belo brilho da lua. Em instantes, Sakura não podia ver mais nada, apenas escutava o grito de desespero de seus amados amigos. Após alguns segundos, ainda confusa com o que estava acontecendo e sem conseguir fazer nada, Sakura nota que os gritos pararam e que o silêncio tomou conta do lugar. Seus olhos, agora cheios de água, procuraram desesperadamente por algum sinal dele ou de seus amigos, sem sucesso. Agora a única coisa que ela conseguia ver era a forma esfumaçada de dois corpos em frente dela, um menino e uma menina, sorrindo malignamente. Aos poucos a fumaça foi ficando menos densa e no lugar de figuras esfumaçadas apareceram Haruna e Mike! Os dois deram as costas e caminharam até um homem sombrio. Seu pai estava parado e amarrado ao lado deles. Haruna olhou bem fundo nos olhos verdes de Sakura. Tinha alguma coisa no olhar dela que Sakura não conseguia identificar." – Sakura desperta. Já era de manhã, o sol entrava pela a janela e iluminava o quarto vazio.

Com o pulso machucado Sakura foi dispensada de todas as atividades físicas, contando apenas com o horário de almoço para poder conversar com Li. Ela estava preocupada. Tinha um pressentimento ruim. A imagem de seu pai e daquele homem misterioso não saia de sua cabeça. Depois de se trocar, Sakura foi praticar sua magia. O almoço não demorou a chegar.

- Então as duas figuras sombrias eram a Haruna e o Mike. – Falou com um tom de eu-te-disse.

- Sim, mas... Eu ainda acho que a Haruna é uma pessoa boa. Tinha alguma coisa muito estranha no olhar dela, acho que ela esta escondendo alguma coisa. – Ele desviou o olhar.

- Não tenho tanta certeza assim. – Ele suspirou. – Minha mãe tinha razão, esse seu sonho não é algo comum. É um tipo de visão ou premunição.

-Não fala isso. – Ela tremeu. – A idéia de que o meu sonho pode virar realidade me assusta.

- Relaxa. Aconteça o que acontecer vai dar tudo certo. – Ela sorriu.

Sentados duas mesas atrás de Sakura e Shaoran estavam Haruna e Mike. Eles, que haviam escutado toda a conversa do casal, conversavam num tom quase inaudível.

-Estamos perdendo tempo Haruna. Está na hora de agirmos. Eles estão começando a desconfiar de nós.

- E isso é culpa de quem? Não se preocupe, eu sei o que estou fazendo.

- Mas precisamos agir agora...

- Eu digo à hora que vamos agir e não é agora! – Mike estremeceu. – Mas será logo.

- Logo quando?

- Eu tenho um plano. – Ela sorriu maliciosamente.

...

Depois de três dias o pulso de Sakura já estava curado e ela pode retornar as atividades com seus amigos. Os seis estavam reunidos tomando o café da manhã quando Okashira se aproximou deles.

- Sakura, Shaoran tenho uma missão para vocês. – Ele olhou para Shaoran que ficou serio de repente. "Ele já sabe." Pensou. – Venham comigo até a minha sala. – O casal se levantou e acompanhou Okashira. Em poucos minutos eles chegaram lá. – Dessa vez a missão de vocês vai ser no Leste do país. Descobrimos um grupo que está contrabandeando armas. O vôo de vocês sai amanhã de manhã às 7 horas. Quando chegarem lá um carro vermelho vai estar à espera de vocês e te levaram até o local onde o grupo está. O motorista é nosso contanto, então não se preocupem com eles.

- Mas o que devemos fazer quando chegarmos lá? Quer dizer, não dá pra simplesmente dizer: "Parados, somos agentes secretos. Vocês estão presos!"

- Vocês vão disfarçados, serão um casal de mafiosos da China que vieram ao Japão para negociar com os contrabandistas.

- Mas se vamos viajar amanhã não teremos tempo para criar uma identidade falsa.

- Eu já cuidei disso. – Ele tirou do bolso duas identidades falsas e as entregou aos dois. – Depois de chegar ao local vocês terão que...

...

Eram 5 horas da manhã, apenas Sakura e Shaoran estavam de pé. Os dois foram de moto até o aeroporto e de lá partiram o Leste do país. A viagem foi tranqüila, apesar da pequena turbulência. Não demorou muito para eles chegarem ao local, mais ou menos umas duas horas. O carro vermelho estava lá como o previsto. O motorista os deixou em uma estrada deserta perto de uma montanha.

- Tem certeza que é aqui? – Perguntou Sakura, mas o motorista já havia ido embora. – E agora, o que vamos fazer?

- Seguir em frente. – Ele apontou para a estrada. – Vamos.

Os dois começaram a caminhar. Depois de horas eles chegaram numa cabana abandonada e quase destruída. Já estava escurecendo por isso os dois resolveram parar para descansar um pouco.

- Que barulho foi esse?

- Deve ter sido só o vento Sakura. – Eles ouviram o barulho novamente. – Ou não. Fique perto de mim.

Não demorou muito para que um cara alto, com cabelo comprido e olhos claros aparecer na cabana. Ele encarou o casal por um longo minuto e finalmente falou.

- Eu sou Yako. Vocês são?

- Sou Yushiro e essa é minha namorada Sayako. – Ele os olhou com desprezo. – Algum problema?

- São muito jovens. São mesmo os chefes dos mafiosos?

- Claro que somos. Por que tá procurando trabalho?

- Vocês são o trabalho. – Ele tirou do bolso uma pequena bomba de gás e a atirou no chão. O gás se espalhou rapidamente e sufocou Sakura e Shaoran e apagaram logo em seguida.

Aos poucos Sakura começou a acordar. Ela conseguiu ouvir duas vozes ao longe, duas vozes conhecidas. Elas pertenciam a Haruna e Mike.

- O seu plano funcionou perfeitamente Haruna. Nem acredito que o Okashira nem percebeu que foi você que criou essa missão.

- Eu disse que ia dar certo. – Ela sorriu. – Vamos, o mestre esta nos esperando.

Eles saíram da sala e fecharam a porta. Sakura, que estava deitada no chão, se mexeu lentamente até conseguir se sentar. Sua cabeça doía e sua visão ainda estava embaçada, mas mesmo assim ela conseguiu analisar cada canto daquela sala. Não havia muita coisa lá, apenas uma mesa, um abajur e duas cadeiras. O abajur estava desligado e a única coisa que iluminava aquela salinha era um fraco raio de luz que passava pelas cortinas que cobriam a janela.

- Eu disse que eles eram os agentes duplos, não disse. – Falou um voz baixa, que vinha de trás dela.

- Shaoran! O que aconteceu com você? – Ele estava amarrado a uma cadeira. Estava soado e sangrando. Seu peito nu mostrava um monte de marcas.

- Isso não importa. Você esta bem? – Disse com certa dificuldade.

- Estou bem. Mas o que aconteceu? – Disse Sakura enquanto rasgava um pedaço da sua blusa e amarrava em um dos ferimentos de Shaoran.

- A missão era uma armadilha. Haruna e Mike só queriam nos capturar. – Sakura desamarrou Shaoran e o ajudou a se levantar. – Enquanto você estava desmaiada eles me interrogaram, fizeram perguntas sobre o seu pai, o mago Clow, os seus poderes e os meus poderes. Mas eu não disse nada, não se preocupe.

- Ai Shaoran. Temos que arranjar um jeito de sair daqui e cuidar desses ferimentos.

- Não podemos ir embora, seu pai está aqui e temos que salva-lo. Além do mais a porta esta trancada.

- Mas Shaoran seus ferimentos...

- Já estou melhor. Vamos dar um jeito de resgatar o seu pai, eu prometo.

* * *

Olá pessoal!!!

Depois de dois meses o cap. 10 finalmente ficou pronto. Espero que gostem. ^-^

Como sempre eu agradeço a todos que estão lendo a minha fic!! Obrigada bringit pela Review!

Mandem Reviews, please!!

.:Beijinhus:.


	11. Misty

AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.**

* * *

******

Cap. 11 – Misty

Haruna e Mike foram encontrar seu mestre. Ele realmente era uma pessoal muito estranha. Sempre usava uma capa preta e uma máscara que cobria todo o seu rosto, não gostava da luz do sol, por isso deixava todas as cortinas e janelas fechadas. Sua identidade era um mistério, até mesmo para os membros mais antigos da seita. Ele era conhecido simplesmente pelo apelido de mestre.

- Sinto muito meu mestre. Tentamos de tudo mais Shaoran não nos contou absolutamente nada. – Disse Haruna ao mesmo tempo em que se curvava em sinal de respeito e obediência.

- Já esperava por isso, Shaoran não é do tipo que se entrega fácil. Hum... E Sakura? Já acordou?

- Não senhor. Quando deixamos a sala ela ainda estava desacordada. – Disse Mike.

- Entendo. Tragam o prisioneiro, quero ter uma palavrinha com ele. – E assim aconteceu. Em poucos minutos Yako trousse Fujitaka. Ele estava em péssimo estado, parecia subnutrido e desidratado. O cansaço estava estampado em sua face.

- Porque mandou trazê-lo mestre?

- Simples Haruna. Shaoran não disse nada, mais aposto que Sakura dirá quando vir o pai. – Ele se levantou e foi em direção a porta. – Mike e Yako venham comigo. Haruna você fica aqui e toma conta do prisioneiro.

- Sim mestre! – Disseram os três em um perfeito coro. Não demorou muito para que todos deixassem a sala e Haruna ficasse sozinha com Fujitaka. Foi nesse instante que...

...

Sakura e Shaoran ainda estavam presos dentro daquela minúscula e mal iluminada sala. Os ferimentos de Shaoran já haviam parado de sangrar e ele já estava bem melhor. Sakura, ainda estava preocupada com seu namorado e por isso o abraçava.

- Está tudo bem Sakura?

- Estou com medo. Medo por você, medo pelo meu pai, medo de como essa batalha possa acabar.

- Não tenha medo, estou com você. Vamos sair daqui e resgatar o seu pai.

- Mas como vamos fazer isso Li?

- Não sei como não pensou nisso ainda, vamos usar magia.

- Mas você disse que não devemos usar nossos poderes, a não ser que fosse extremamente necessário.

- Eu sei disso, mas agora é necessário. – Ele se afastou dela e apontou para a porta. – Já faz algum tempo que Mike e Haruna saíram, tenho certeza que logo voltaram para nos pegar. Temos que fugir agora enquanto temos chance. Eu vou usar o fogo para derreter as fechaduras da porta e depois você usa o vento para empurrá-la, está bem? – Ela concordou com a cabeça. Shaoran respirou fundo e se concentrou. Em alguns segundos as fechaduras da porta deixaram de existir. Ele cambaleou um pouco e se apoiou na mesa. – Agora Sakura.

- Certo! – Sakura apontou para porta e uma pequena rajada de vento a empurrou delicadamente para fora e a encostou na parede do corredor, sem fazer nem um ruído se quer. Ela apoiou Shaoran em seu ombro e o ajudou a sair. – E agora? Para onde vamos esquerda ou direita?

- Por aqui! – Disse Shaoran apontando para a direita. Sakura nem discutiu, simplesmente seguiu as direções que seu namorado lhe dava. Após andarem por vários minutos eles chegaram ao fim do corredor. Havia três portas a sua frente.

- Qual delas Shaoran? – Ele pensou por um instante de depois respondeu confiante.

- A porta da esquerda.

Eles entraram e encontraram um tipo de enfermaria. Era uma sala toda branca, com uma cama e vários remédios. Sakura levou Shaoran até a cama e o ajudou a sentar. A correria fez com que seus ferimentos, até agora estancados com pedaços rasgados da blusa de Sakura, voltassem a sangrar. Ela pegou algumas ataduras e remédios e começou a tratar de Shaoran.

- Não se preocupe, estamos a salvo aqui.

- Como sabe disso Li? Como sabia chegar a essa sala?

- Minha mãe me deu a planta desse local. – Ele tirou um pedaço de papel amassado do bolso. – Ainda bem que não me mandaram esvaziar os bolsos. – Disse sorrindo.

- Seu bobo! – Disse entre risos. – Porque não me avisou?

- Se eu tivesse te mostrado isso antes você iria querer vir direto para cá e não estávamos prontos ainda. – Sakura sorriu docemente e deu um beijo na testa de Shaoran. – Ai!

- Desculpa.

- Tudo bem, foi uma dor boa.

- Mas como tem certeza que estamos seguros aqui?

- Essa sala é usada como estoque de remédios. Ninguém vem até aqui. Estaremos bem desde que não façamos muito barulho. – Sakura passou os dedos nos lábios como se estivesse trancando-os e piscou para Shaoran.

...

Yako e Mike seguiam o mestre por um longo corredor. Eles estavam bem perto da sala onde Sakura e Shaoran deveriam estar presos. À medida que eles se aproximavam da pequena sala a tensão aumentava. De repente o mestre para, fazendo com que Mike e Yako se trombassem.

- Ai! – Disse Mike ao mesmo tempo em que se recompunha da batida. – Por que o senhor parou mestre? – Ele nada disse.

- Mestre? – Chamou Yako.

- Malditos! – Exclamou o mestre. Ele deu um soco na porta que estava encostada na parede e a destruiu.

- M-mestre? – Mike e Yako estavam assustados. Nunca tinham o visto tão descontrolado.

- Eles fugiram seus idiotas! O que estão fazendo aí parados? Vão! – Os dois saíram correndo. – Malditos sejam esses dois. Se eles não tivessem os poderes de Clow eu já os teria matado. Aguardem-me Sakura e Shaoran. A hora de vocês vai chegar. – Ele se virou bruscamente e saiu andando furioso.

Ele andou até chegar a uma sala aonde havia vários monitores que mostravam imagens da maioria dos cômodos do seu esconderijo. Ele procurou em todos os cantos por um mísero sinal dos dois fugitivos, mas não encontrou absolutamente nada. Ele conseguia ver Mike e Yako correndo por vários corredores. Também conseguia ver Haruna tomando conta de Fujitaka. "Haruna é a única pessoa nesse maldito lugar que sabe fazer o que eu mando. O resto é um bando de incompetente." Pensou por um instante.

Seus olhos começaram a se mexer rapidamente procurando algo no meio de todos os botões. Assim que encontrou o botão que procurava o apertou. Um sinal altíssimo começou a soar em todo o esconderijo. Ele sorriu e deixou a sala.

...

Sakura e Shaoran se assustaram com o barulho da sirene. Eles sabiam o que aquilo significava. Já sabiam que eles haviam escapado. Sakura se aproximou de Shaoran, seus olhos estavam amedrontados.

- Shaoran...

- Eu sei, já sabem que fugimos. Temos que sair daqui. – O barulho de pés se chocando com o chão chamou a atenção deles. – Droga! Eles estão perto.

- O que vamos fazer Li? – Ele retirou o mapa de seu bolso e começou a examiná-lo. – Podemos utilizar os túbulos de ventilação para escapar. – Ele apontou para uma grade na parede.

- Mas e o meu pai?

- Vamos resgatá-lo. Mas temos que esperar a poeira baixar um pouco. Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que tem alguém tomando conta do seu pai.

- Vamos olhar na sala dos remédios. Eles podem estar lá! – Disse uma voz do lado de fora.

- Vamos Sakura! – Os dois foram em direção a tubulação. A passagem era pequena, portanto eles estavam com dificuldade para entrar. Shaoran, que estava com o mapa, entrou primeiro. Sakura ainda não tinha entrado quando eles ouviram o barulho da maçaneta sendo girada. A porta se abriu.

- Não tem ninguém aqui. Está limpo. – Disse o rapaz que abriu a porta. Eles conseguiram escapar.

...

...Foi nesse momento que Haruna se colocou de frente para Fujitaka (de costas para a câmera) e estendeu suas mãos para ele, oferecendo-lhe um pouco de comida. Fujitaka rapidamente pegou a comida das mãos dela e começou a comer. Haruna sorriu.

- O senhor esta bem?

- Melhor agora. Não sei o que teria acontecido comigo durante todos esses anos se você não estivesse aqui pra me ajudar. – Disse Fujitaka com a boca cheia de comida. Haruna sorriu novamente. A sua típica expressão inexpressiva havia sumido, dando lugar há uma face muito doce e serena. – Obrigado por cuidar de mim e de minha filha.

- De nada. – Ela esperou ele terminar de comer e depois lhe deu um pouco de água. Agora a aparência de Fujitaka já havia melhorado bastante, parecia mais vivo. Enquanto Haruna o observava ela começou a lembrar da primeira vez que o viu.

FLASHBACK

Haruna tinha entre seis e sete anos quando foi mandada para aquele lugar pelo o Okashira. Ele a deixou no meio da floresta há vários metros de distância do esconderijo, com apenas um pouco de água, um papel amassado e instruções. Após algumas horas de caminhada ela encontrou com o mestre. Ele a observou dos pés a cabeça.

- Quem é você garota? O que esta fazendo aqui? – A voz de Okashira ecoava na sua cabeça. "Esqueça completamente de toda a sua vida. De agora em diante o seu passado, a sua vida e o seu nome não serão mais os mesmos. A historia que você vai contar é a seguinte: Seu nome é...".

- Haruna. Eu morava numa cabana ao oeste daqui junto com os meus pais, mas recentemente eles foram mortos por duas pessoas de preto. Eles queriam me pegar também, mas eu consegui fugir.

- O que você quer?

- Não quero nada! Só que me deixe em paz, não preciso da sua piedade. – O mestre se surpreendeu com a coragem e arrogância daquela pequena criança. Ela poderia ser útil. Ele notou que ela segurava um pequeno pedaço de papel na mão esquerda.

- O que é isso na sua mão?

- Eles deixaram cair. É a única pista que tenho das pessoas que mataram os meus pais. – Ela mostrou o papel. O mestre conhecia aquele símbolo. Era o símbolo da academia de espiões que havia frustrado os seus planos alguns anos atrás.

- Fique comigo garota. Eu te ajudarei a encontrar as pessoas que mataram seus pais e você poderá se vingar.

Logo após de se tornar um membro da seita ela conheceu Fujitaka. Naquela época ele era mais saudável e jovem. Ela sempre o via sendo mal tratado e sentia muita pena dele, mas sabia que se tentasse ajudar-lo acabaria com seu disfarce. Ela não entendia como ele suportava tudo aquilo e nem por que ele tinha que sofrer tanto.

Seguindo as ordens de Okashira ela fez de tudo para conquistar a confiança do mestre e depois de um ano ela finalmente conseguiu. Ela se tornou o braço direito e esquerdo do mestre. Um dia ele a deixou tomando conta de Fujitaka enquanto ele e o resto da seita saíram. Ela viu Fujitaka encolhido no canto de sua cela, todo machucado.

- Senhor Fujitaka? Você esta bem? – surpreso com a pergunta que acabara de ouvir ele se levantou e se aproximou das grades da cela. Seus olhos encontraram o olhar de uma garotinha preocupada.

- Como... Por que você se importa?

- Porque estou aqui para ajudá-lo. Essa é a minha missão. Eu sou... – Ela lhe contou a historia toda e ficou surpresa quando ele começou a chorar. Ao acabar foi a vez de Fujitaka contar a sua historia e de Haruna ficar surpresa, não pela historia, mas por causa de Sakura.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

- No que esta pensando? – Perguntou Fujitaka.

- No dia em que te contei quem eu era.

- Nunca vou esquecer aqueles seus olhos azuis me observando. Pena que agora eles sejam negros. – Ela sorriu e se lembrou do desconforto que sentia quando começou a usar as lentes pra mudar a cor dos olhos.

- Mas em breve eles voltaram a ser azuis.

- Como assim?

- Tenho uma coisa para lhe contar. Sabe que estou "infiltrada" na academia onde Sakura está. E que recentemente ela descobriu toda a verdade sobre o senhor. – Ele afirmou com a cabeça. – Bem... Ela esta aqui nesse exato momento, veio resgatá-lo.

- Mas como ela chegou aqui? Ela descobriu sobre você?

- Ela não, mas o namorado dela sim.

FLASHBACK

Okashira havia misturado todos os agentes para um desafio. Shaoran e Haruna estavam juntos e prontos para iniciar o percurso. Assim que o sinal disparou os dois saíram correndo. Assim como Shaoran, Haruna foi treinada para ser uma agente desde criança e por isso os dois tinham movimentos parecidos. Na hora Haruna nem se importou com isso, mas se arrependeu depois.

- Ei Haruna! Temos que conversar. – Disse Li a encarando. Não tinha porque ela recusar, afinal de contas seu parceiro (e vigia) estava na enfermaria junto com Sakura. Ela o seguiu.

- O que quer Shaoran? – Disse com o mesmo tom desdenhoso de sempre.

- Eu sei quem você é. Conheço esses movimentos. E reconheço o seu rosto. – Ela fingiu que não estava entendendo. Mas ele nem ligou, continuou falando. – Quero saber por que está fingindo ser alguém que não é. – Estava sem saída, portanto contou toda a verdade a Shaoran. – Então você esta ajudando Sakura todo esse tempo?

- Claro. Quem você acha que ligou para o hotel da sua primeira missão e fez vocês dois ficarem no mesmo quarto? Ou quem você acha que impediu o Mike de entregar a Sakura logo de cara para a seita? Sinto-me mal por maltratar a Sakura o tempo todo, por isso sempre faço alguma coisa pra me redimir com ela. Afinal eu ainda a considero minha melhor amiga, mesmo ela não sabendo disso. Por favor, não conte isso a Sakura, ela não pode saber.

- Então vai nos ajudar a resgatar o pai dela, certo? – Ela acenou com a cabeça. – Ótimo, por que eu tenho um plano.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

- Até agora o plano do Shaoran está dando certo. E se continuar assim o senhor estará livre em breve. – Nesse momento a sirene começou a tocar.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou Fujitaka assustado.

- Descobriram que eles fugiram. Não se preocupe, já tínhamos previsto isso. Tenho que te levar de volta a cela. Venha. – Ela o levou até a sua cela e o trancou novamente. – Aguarde, porque se tudo correr bem, logo vai estar com sua filha. – Ela piscou para Fujitaka e se dirigiu a saída.

- Ei! – Gritou Fujitaka, fazendo-a parar por um instante. – Muito obrigado **Misty**.

...

O mestre estava de volta a sua sala, sentado em sua poltrona. Ele esperava pacientemente por noticias de seus subordinados. Misty entrou na sala encarando-o fixamente nos olhos. Ela parou a alguns metros de distancia e se ajoelhou.

- Ouvi a sirene, mestre. O prisioneiro já esta de volta a cela.

- Muito bem Haruna. – Ela começou a se levantar e a sair lentamente do local. – Onde está indo?

- Vou procurar os fugitivos, assim como os outros.

- Você não é como os outros Haruna. Você fará outra tarefa, algo mais especial.

- O que deseja mestre? – Ele retirou um livro que estava escondido de baixo de sua capa e o mostrou para Haruna. – O The Clow! Como o conseguiu mestre?

- O incompetente do Mike serviu para alguma coisa. Ele pegou o livro para mim antes de vocês deixarem a academia.

- Por que não pediu para mim mestre? Eu teria prazer em fazer isso.

- Sua tarefa era fazer com que os dois viessem até aqui para serem capturados. E você a cumpriu.

- O que deseja que eu faça com o livro mestre?

- O óbvio. Guarde-o na sala das relíquias junto com todos os outros artefatos mágicos que temos. – Ele jogou o livro para Misty. Ela concordou e deixou a sala. Antes de sair ela conseguiu ouvir as ultimas palavras do mestre. – Em breve nada disso existirá mais.

Aquelas palavras há haviam assustado. Pelo que ela sabia o único objetivo dessa seita era impedir que a história de Clow e de outros nomes mágicos se espalhasse pelo mundo. Por que o mestre iria querer destruir todas as memórias que restavam de Clow? Misty pensou no assunto durante todo o trajeto até a sala das relíquias. Ela abriu a porta e entrou. Mesmo já tendo estado lá varias vezes não conseguia deixar de se maravilhar com aquele lugar. Era tão bonito.

A sala era enorme, talvez a maior de todo o esconderijo, as paredes eram vermelhas com detalhes dourados, as cores de Clow, o chão era todo feito de madeira de carvalho, assim como as mesas e as instantes que continham muitos livros e estatuetas. Alguns quadros que retratavam Clow e outros magos menos conhecidos, estavam pendurados nas paredes. Todos eles continham molduras extremamente detalhadas e feitas de ouro puro.

Misty adorava aquele lugar. Sempre que se sentia triste ou só ela ia para lá para pensar. A sala a reconfortava, era como se aqueles quadros ganhassem vida e conversassem com ela. Conhecia todos os objetos que estavam ali. Ela colocou o The Clow em cima da mesa e foi em direção a porta. Antes de sair ela deu uma ultima espiada naquele lugar e notou algo diferente. Havia alguma coisa diferente nos livros. Ela foi em direção a estante e notou o que estava estranho. Era um livro. Ele não tinha o formato retangular normal, parecia mais um quadrado arredondado. A capa era preta e tinha um símbolo dourado desenhado na capa, uma nuvem com um raio no meio. O que será que aquilo significava?

Enquanto ela analisava o livro um pequeno pedaço de papel caiu de dentro dele. Ela colocou o livro de volta na estante e pegou o papel que estava no chão. Havia alguma coisa escrita à mão nele. A letra era do mestre. Parecia uma lista de coisas a serem feitas, a primeira coisa a ser feita era encontrar o livro de Trotsky, "Deve ser aquele livro estranho" pensou. A segunda era recuperar o livro The Clow, esta estava com um "X" marcado ao lado. A terceira era capturar Sakura e Shaoran, outro "X". Ela continuou lendo e de repente o papel caiu de sua mão.

- Tenho que avisar a Sakura e o Shaoran. Eles correm perigo! – Misty saiu correndo da sala a procura dos dois. "Onde será que eles estão?". Assim que virou o corredor ela deu de cara com Mike. Os dois foram direto pro chão.

- Ai! Que presa é essa Haruna? – Disse Mike enquanto se levantava do chão. Misty se levantou rápido de mais e acabou ficando tonta. Mike a segurou nos braços. – Você esta bem Haruna? Está um pouco pálida.

- E - Estou. – Disse com certa dificuldade. – Estou bem. Foi só a pancada.

- Não esta não. Vem comigo. Eu vou cuidar de você.

- Já disse que estou bem. Não se preocupe comigo. É melhor você procurar a Sakura e o Shaoran. – Mike ficou surpreso.

-Você não me chamou de incompetente, nem de idiota e nem gritou comigo. Com certeza não esta bem. – Ele riu baixinho. – Não vou deixar você sair de perto de mim enquanto não estiver melhorar. Vem. – Ele a levou até o seu quarto e a deitou em sua cama. Misty não estava bem, o que estava escrito naquele papel a deixou muito nervosa, mas não podia ficar ali, tinha que encontrar Sakura e Shaoran. – Parece que a sua pressão caiu. Está com algum problema?

- Não. Me deixe ir Mike. Tenho que fazer uma coisa muito importante.

- De jeito nenhum. Vai ficar aqui no meu quarto até melhorar, nem que demore a vida toda. – Ele deu um sorriso. Misty não resistiu e sorriu também.

Ela tinha que admitir que para um membro de uma seita Mike era um garoto muito gentil, pelo menos com ela. Durante todos esses anos Mike sempre foi seu parceiro e nunca reclamou das maldades que ela fazia com ele. Ela gostava dele, mas não podia deixar que esse sentimento fosse adiante. Afinal, um dia teria que prender-lo.

-... coisa?

- Desculpe o que foi que você disse?

- Perguntei se está preocupada com alguma coisa. – Ela não respondeu. – Sei que está. Pode me contar. Eu quero te ajudar.

- Você... Eu não... É complicado. – Mike suspirou fundo. Ele se levantou, fechou a janela e trancou a porta.

- Eu sei seu segredo Misty.

* * *

Olá pessoal!!!!

O cap. 11 ficou pronto em menos de um mês!! Na verdade já estava pronto a algum tempo, mas eu estava muito ocupada com as minha provas, sorry.

O que acharam sobre a Misty? Foi surpresa ou já tinham descoberto? Já devem ter percebido que a historia não vai acabar no próximo cap. É que tive um ideia e agora a fic vai ficar mais comprida. ^-^

Acho que o ultimo cap. foi o que eu recebi mais Reviews, obrigada gente ... fico muito feliz quando recebo Reviews. Continuem mandando e pros que não mandaram ... obrigado por lerem.

Respostas:

**Ninha Souma: **Muito obrigada pela Review! Que bom que te fez rir, esse era o objetivo. ^-^

**Ines Potter Black:** Que bom que você gostou. Valeu por ler minha fic.

**Bringit:** Muito obrigado por ler minha fic! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap.

**Nadia Li:** Muito obrigada!!!! Quase chorei quando li a sua Review, principalmente quando disse que eu era competente.*-* Adorei as suas ideias, só não usei nesse cap. por que quando li sua Review já tinha terminado de escrever o cap., mas quem sabe eu não use no próximo. Você é muito esperta, descobriu o mistério da Haruna. Mas será que vai descobrir sobre o Mike? Me diz o que você acha, vou adorar saber a sua teoria. VALEU!!!

.:Beijinhus:.


	12. Mike

AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.

* * *

****

Cap. 12 – Mike

O silencio tomou conta do quarto de Mike por alguns segundos. Misty foi pega de surpresa. Ela respirou fundo e piscou os olhos rapidamente duas vezes. Mike por sua vez, apenas ficou olhando-a, imóvel como uma estátua. Até que ela finalmente falou.

- Meu segredo? Mas como...?

- Eu vi você conversando com o Fujitaka quando éramos mais novos. Foi mais ou menos dois anos depois que você chegou aqui. – Por um momento o silencio tomou conta do quarto de novo. Foi Mike que o quebrou. – Eu sei o que está pensando e a resposta é não. – Ele se levantou e pegou um pouco de água e a entregou a Misty.

- Não o quê?

- Eu não te entreguei para o mestre. – Ela parecia confusa. – Preciso da sua ajuda.

- Da minha ajuda? Pra que?

- Para tirar o mestre do poder. – Ele desviou o olhar por instante. Parecia triste.

Misty não entendeu por que ele queria fazer isso, não fazia sentindo nenhum. Pelo que ela sabia Mike é filho de Seksu Tashiro, ex-líder da seita do Juízo Final. Porque ele iria querer derrubar o mestre e consequentemente destruir a seita.

- E porque você quer fazer isso? – Ele se levantou e foi em direção ao móvel. Abriu uma gaveta e, após retirar o fundo falso, pegou uma carta e a mostrou para Misty. A carta dizia:

"Querido filho, se você está lendo essa carta quer dizer que eu já não estou entre os vivos. Preste atenção no que eu vou lhe dizer: Minha morte não foi acidental. Quando eu era mais novo conheci um pobre menino com uma enorme cicatriz no rosto que não tinha pai nem mãe. Ele parecia traumatizado e nunca disse uma única palavra. O tempo passou e nada mudou. O dia em que eu fui promovido a líder da seita também foi o dia em que ele pronunciou suas primeiras palavras, palavras cheias de inveja e raiva. Takashi, nome pelo qual eu costumava chamá-lo, não suportou a ideia de eu ter sido escolhido como líder ao invés dele. Takashi nunca concordou com o que se fazia na seita, ele sempre dizia que nós devíamos eliminar a magia ao invés de escondê-la, ele desprezava qualquer um que pudesse utilizá-la. Ninguém dava atenção às ideas malucas dele, mas como líder era meu papel investigar. Descobri que Takashi tinha feito muito mais do que apenas pensar, ele já tinha entrado em ação e tinha um plano para realizar seu objetivo. Tentei impedi-lo, mas o resultado você já deve ter adivinhado. Por isso peço que você o detenha, faça o que for possível, mas não se arrisque demais meu filho, não quero que tenha o mesmo destino que eu tive. Seksu Tashiro."

- Sinto muito. – Disse Misty. Mike apenas concordou com a cabeça. – É bom saber que estamos do mesmo lado. Me sinto tão aliviada por não ter mais que esconder coisas de você e nem me sentir mal por gostar de você. – Ela parou de falar imediatamente. Tinha acabado de confessar o que sentia. Mike sorriu levemente, seus olhos voltaram a brilhar.

- Você gosta de mim? – Misty estava com o rosto todo vermelho, não sabia onde esconder-lo. Ela desviou o olhar e com uma voz quase inaudível ela disse sim. Mike pós sua mão no rosto dela e o virou, forçando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos. – Que bom, sempre achei que você não sentia o mesmo que sinto por você. Nunca me senti tão feliz por estar errado. – Os dois se aproximaram lentamente e deram seu primeiro beijo, um beijo inocente e tímido. No entanto Misty interrompeu aquele momento. Ela se afastou lentamente e olhou nos olhos de Mike.

- Desculpe, mas não devemos, não agora. Temos que terminar nossa missão. – Mike se recompôs na cadeira.

- Eu sei. – Disse um pouco sem jeito. – Então, vai me contar por que estava tão nervosa agora pouco? – De repente Misty voltou à realidade. Com toda aquela história do Mike ela tinha esquecido completamente de Sakura e Shaoran.

- Sakura e Shaoran! Eles correm perigo.

- Do que está falando?

- O mestre me mandou guardar o The Clow junto com todos os outros livros na sala das relíquias e quando eu estava lá encontrei um livro estranho, dentro dele tinha uma lista e... Seu pai te deixou mais alguma coisa além da carta? – Ele confirmou com a cabeça. – Alguma delas mencionava o nome Trotsky? – Ele pensou por um minuto.

- Trotsky? Não que eu me lembre, por quê?

- É o nome do criador do livro estranho. Acho que ele era um mago das trevas.

- Por que acha isso?

- Por causa do último item da lista do mestre.

- Que item?

- "Roubar os poderes mágicos de Sakura e Shaoran e depois destruir a sala das relíquias".

- Ele não pode roubar os poderes mágicos deles. É impossível!

- Eu também achava isso. Mas pelo visto ele descobriu um jeito. Agora tudo se encaixa. Na carta seu pai disse que ele queria destruir a magia e é isso que ele vai fazer depois de se apossar dos poderes da Sakura e do Shaoran. Se ele destruir a sala das relíquias todos os livros utilizados para ativar os poderes serão destruído e ninguém mais poderá ter poderes mágicos novamente. A magia morrerá.

- Mas se o que ele quer é destruir a magia por que ele quer os poderes da Sakura e do Li? Achei que desprezava quem tem poderes.

- Inveja! – Disse Misty apressadamente. – Ele tem inveja dessas pessoas, assim como ele tinha do seu pai. O mestre não suporta a ideia de ser inferior aos outros. Sendo o único com poderes ele vai ser superior a todos nós.

- Não podemos deixar isso acontecer. Temos que encontrar Sakura e Shaoran agora.

Um barulho de algo batendo em metal chamou a atenção dos dois. Ele vinha das paredes e ficava mais alto a cada momento. De repente a grade da tubulação de ar voou da parede. Isso fez com que Misty se abrasasse imediatamente em Mike. Poucos segundos depois um homem saiu de lá de dentro e caiu de pé em frente aos dois.

- Yako! – Gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Desculpe, estou interrompendo algo? – Disse ele com um sorriso malicioso no rosto enquanto observava os dois abraçados. Eles rapidamente se separaram.

- O que estava fazendo na tubulação de ar? – Perguntou Misty com o rosto todo vermelho.

- Procurando os fugitivos. – Disse fazendo pouco caso. Ele observou o quarto por um segundo e reparou que estava tudo trancado. O sorriso malicioso tomou conta do seu rosto novamente. – O que vocês estão fazendo sozinhos dentro de um quarto trancado? Não deviam estar procurando os fugitivos também?

- O que parece que estamos fazendo aqui? – Disse Misty ironicamente.

- Algo que crianças como vocês não deveriam fazer. – Ele riu baixinho.

- Cala a boca Yako! – Disse Mike nervoso. Misty e Yako ficaram surpresos, Mike não costumava ser tão agressivo. – Pra sua informação eu e a Haruna estamos trancados aqui porque estamos discutindo um assunto muito importante e confidencial, tão confidencial que você não tem nem permissão pra imaginar do que se trata. – O sorriso de Yako sumiu, sua expressão brincalhona se transformou em nervosismo. – Agora se nos der licença. – Ele se levantou, destrancou a porta e a abriu. – As crianças – Enfatizou. – tem uma conversa para terminar.

- Claro, sinto muito. – Yako deixou o quarto rapidamente e assim que saiu ouviu a porta bater atrás dele.

Dentro do quarto Misty gargalhava internamente. Mike trancou a porta novamente e respirou fundo, estava aliviado, nem acreditava que tinha dado certo. Ele se sentou novamente e olhou para Misty. Os dois começaram a rir baixinho.

- Juro que por um momento até eu acreditei em você. – Disse Misty entre risos. – Nunca te vi tão nervoso.

- Aquela parte não foi fingimento. Não gostei do jeito que ele te respondeu. – Misty sorriu carinhosamente e encostou seus lábios nos de Mike por um breve instante.

- Vem, temos que procurar Sakura e Shaoran. – Os dois deixaram o quarto e foram à procura do jovem casal fugitivo.

...

Sakura e Shaoran se arrastaram pela tubulação de ar, sem destino certo, por quase uma hora. Era difícil de respirar por causa da poeira e do espaço apertado, além do mais estava muito abafado lá dentro. Shaoran, que não podia consultar seu mapa, estava completamente perdido. Sakura, afetada pela poeira, tossia baixinho a cada cinco minutos. Shaoran, preocupado tanto com Sakura quanto com o fato de estarem perdidos, abriu a primeira grade que viu pela frente e saiu da tubulação.

Com sorte ele se viu parado dentro de uma sala, aparentemente vazia, e com a porta fechada. Depois de se certificar que a sala era segura ele ajudou Sakura a sair da tubulação. Ela saiu sem problemas e começou a limpar a poeira da sua roupa.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou Li preocupado. Sakura tossiu mais uma vez e fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Onde nós estamos?

- Não tenho certeza, tenho que olhar a planta. – Ele analisou o lugar por um momento. – Pela quantidade de livro isso parece uma biblioteca. – Ele retirou o pedaço de papel do bolso e começou a estudá-lo.

Enquanto esperava Shaoran, Sakura começou a olhar os livros perfeitamente alinhados nas prateleiras. Ela se deslumbrou com a beleza daquele lugar, tudo tão bonito e arrumado. Os quadros estavam enfileirados perfeitamente, as mesas feitas de madeira de carvalho exalavam um cheiro agradável. No entanto algo lhe chamou a atenção. Seu livro, o The Clow, estava bem ali em cima da mesa.

- Shaoran! – Chamou-o apressadamente. Ele veio logo em seguida. – O meu livro.

- Mas como ele veio parar aqui? Achei que o tivesse deixado na academia.

- Não, eu o trousse na mochila. Alguém deve ter trazido para cá. – Shaoran olhou em volta e se deu conta de onde estavam.

- Nós estamos na sala das relíquias!

- Sala das o quê?

- Sala das relíquias. É o lugar onde eles guardam todos os artefatos mágicos que encontram. Minha mãe me falou desse lugar. – Shaoran parecia maravilhado. – Tem mais informação mágica aqui do que em qualquer outro lugar do mundo. – Ele andou um pouco, observando os retratos nas paredes e parou na frente de um em especial. – Sakura, você precisa ver isso.

- O que foi?

- Está vendo esse retrato? – Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. – Esse é o Mago Clow. – Disse sorrindo.

Sakura o observou com cuidado. Era um homem jovem e atraente. Seu cabelo comprido tinha um tom azulado e sua expressão era gentil e carinhosa. Parecia ser um homem muito bondoso. O rosto de Sakura se iluminou com um grande sorriso. Ela se sentiu muito feliz por dentro. Mas a alegria durou pouco. O barulho de vozes e da porta se abrindo logo em seguida fez com que Sakura entrasse em pânico. Shaoran a agarrou pela cintura e a puxou para perto de si, os dois se esconderam atrás de uma das estantes de livros.

- A propósito por que você trousse o The Clow para o mestre? . – A voz era familiar, no entanto estava um pouco mais doce e calma do que o normal.

- Eu não o trousse Misty. Estava na mochila da Sakura, estava tentando esconde-lo quando o mestre o viu, então inventei aquela história toda. Onde você colocou o livro? – Perguntou ele. Sem dúvida aquela era a voz de Mike. – "Porque ele chamou a Haruna de Misty?" Se perguntou Sakura. Shaoran também estava imerso nos seus pensamentos. "Ele sabe sobre a Misty?"

- Eu o deixei em cima dessa mesa... Cadê! – Sakura olhou para o livro em seus braços. – Ele sumiu. Será que o mestre o pegou?

- Acho que não. Por que ele te mandaria guardar o livro e depois viria aqui pega-lo. Não faz sentido. – Ele olhou em volta e viu a grade da tubulação aberta, havia um pedaço de curativo preso nela. Também havia poeira e marcas de sapato no chão. Ele pensou um pouco. – Acho que Sakura e Shaoran passaram por aqui. Tem um pedaço de curativo na grade, provavelmente do Li. Sakura deve ter pegado o livro. – Sakura se encolheu nos braços de Shaoran. O medo de voltar para aquela sala e de Shaoran ser torturado novamente a fez emitir um breve e solitário ruído de choro.

- Você ouviu isso?

- Sim. – Não tinha mais porque se esconder, pensava Shaoran, afinal ele sabia que Misty estava do lado deles e se Mike sabia sobre ela então ele também deveria estar. Ele lentamente saiu de seu esconderijo, sendo seguido por Sakura. Misty não se controlou ao ver os dois e impulsivamente abraçou Sakura.

- Que bom que vocês estão bem! – Sakura estava confusa com aquela cena, mas aos poucos tudo foi se encaixando na sua mente. A imagem dela junto de Misty quando criança lhe veio à cabeça, foi como se o contato entre as duas tivesse trazido sua memória de volta.

- Misty! – Exclamou ela. Misty se afastou rapidamente.

- Como você sabe? – Ela olhou para Shaoran.

- Eu não disse nada. – Se defendeu. – Mas devia ter dito. Ainda me sinto culpado por isso.

- Eu me lembro de você. Eu sabia que você era boa...

Depois que todos se acalmaram tudo foi explicado para Sakura. Mike também contou sua história e se desculpou por tudo que havia feito aos dois. Eles também contaram ao casal sobre o que tinham descoberto sobre o mestre e o seu plano, eles passaram horas conversando. Já estava de noite quando tudo foi finalmente esclarecido.

- Não acho que seja seguro vocês permanecerem aqui. – Disse Mike.

- Talvez seja melhor vocês fugirem. – Completou Misty.

- Não vamos embora sem o meu pai. Não passamos por tudo isso pra nada. – Shaoran concordou com a cabeça.

- Nós vamos cuidar do seu pai Sakura, o importante agora é vocês irem embora e se salvarem.

- Não Misty! – Birrou Sakura.

- Se eu fosse vocês concordaria, é inútil discutir com a Sakura. Quando ela quer uma coisa ela consegue. – Brincou Shaoran. – Além do mais eu concordo com ela. Já estamos aqui e não vamos sair sem o Fujitaka.

- Está bem. – Desistiu Mike. – Mas pelo menos descansem essa noite. Devem estar muito cansados. Pensaremos em alguma coisa durante a noite e amanhã resgataremos seu pai.

- Sim. – Disseram Sakura e Shaoran. – Mas onde vamos passar a noite? – Perguntou Li.

- Vocês podem ficar aqui. – Disse Misty. – Essa sala é imensa e quase não vem gente aqui. Traremos alguma coisa pra vocês comerem, além de cobertores e roupas limpas.

- Obrigado. – Disse Li, ele ainda estava com o peito nu, estava começando a sentir frio.

- Esperem aqui, nós já voltamos. – Após dizer isso Mike e Misty deixaram a sala.

Sakura e Shaoran adentraram mais um pouco naquela imensa sala. Depois de um tempo encontraram um local que parecia ser mais seguro e confortável. Duas estantes gigantes os mantinham escondidos de qualquer pessoa que entrasse na sala e como estava mais ao fundo eles teriam tempo de fugir caso fossem encontrados. Eles pegaram algumas cadeiras e as enfileiraram, improvisando uma cama. Mike e Misty voltaram depois de algum tempo, trazendo comida, roupas e um cobertor como o prometido.

- Desculpa pela demora. – Comentou Misty enquanto via Sakura e Li comerem. – Yako nos parou. Não foi fácil explicar porque estávamos com todas essas coisas.

- Misty, temos que ir. – Disse Mike.

- Eu sei. – Sakura e Shaoran não entenderam porque eles estavam com presa. Misty, então, tratou de se explicar. – Yako disse que o mestre estava nos procurando. Dissemos a ele que já estávamos indo.

- Amanhã voltaremos para discutir sobre o resgate. – Disse Mike. – Tratem de descansar. – Após dizer isso eles deixaram a sala.

...

Misty e Mike voltaram a interpretar seus papéis como membros da seita do Juízo Final. Eles seguiram até a sala do mestre. Assim que entraram repetiram o ritual que sempre faziam: Se ajoelharam, abaixaram a cabeça e mostraram seu respeito ao mestre que como sempre estava sentado em sua poltrona.

- Mandou nos chamar mestre?

- Sim Haruna. Estou procurando vocês há horas. Onde estavam? – Os dois se olharam rapidamente, o suor escorria pelo rosto deles.

- Estávamos procurando os fugitivos, mestre. – Disse Mike. Mesmo estando nervoso por dentro o mestre nem percebeu. Mike era um excelente ator, ele parecia completamente calmo e seguro do que dizia.

- Não os vi pelas câmeras. – Disse o mestre impaciente. – E não me lembro de te mandar procurar os fugitivos Haruna! – Os dois nada responderam. – Não mintam para mim. Onde vocês estavam!

- Na sala das relíquias mestre. – Disse Haruna. – Eu fui guardar o livro como o senhor mandou, quando estava saindo encontrei Mike. Nós conversamos e chegamos à conclusão que o único lugar onde ainda não havíamos procurado era a sala das relíquias, por tanto passamos o dia todo vasculhando o local. Foi por isso que não nos viu nas câmeras de segurança mestre. – Ele pareceu se acalmar.

- Foi uma ótima ideia, mas presumo que não encontraram nada enquanto estavam lá, certo?

- Claro que não mestre. – Disse Mike. – Se tivéssemos encontrado alguma coisa lhe informaríamos imediatamente.

- Vasculhamos tudo, mas não achamos nada. Antes de sair nos certificamos de que tudo estava no seu devido lugar e também checamos qualquer possibilidade de acesso a sala e as fechamos. Não tem como os fugitivos entrarem nela de maneira nenhuma. A sala e todos os seus objetos estão completamente seguros.

- Como sempre realizaram um ótimo trabalho. A sala das relíquias realmente é um local muito importante. – Tanto Mike quanto Misty respiraram aliviados. O mestre acreditou nos dois, mas ainda parecia desconfiado de algo.

- Com sua permissão mestre, gostaríamos de nos encarregar daquele local. – Falou Mike. – Sabemos da sua importância, por tanto, nos candidatamos a examiná-lo de horas em horas para nos certificarmos que está seguro. – "Se Sakura e Shaoran encontrarem aquele local pode ser o nosso fim." Pensou o mestre. "Ter alguém vigiando aquele local vai ser bom. No entanto algo me diz que Mike e Haruna estão me escondendo algo. Ficarei de olho nos dois de agora em diante."

- Está bem. – Disse por fim. – A vigilância da sala das relíquias será responsabilidade de vocês dois. No entanto, tenho uma missão diferente para vocês no momento. Quero que vocês vigiem o prisioneiro esta noite. A sala das relíquias esperará até amanhã. Entenderam?

- Sim mestre! – Disseram em perfeito coral.

- Então podem ir. – Eles se levantaram, se curvaram para o mestre e deixaram o local, indo em direção a cela onde Fujitaka se encontrava. Sem saber de nada o mestre tinha acabado de dar uma oportunidade perfeita para que Mike e Misty pudessem arquitetar um plano de fuga.

...

Sakura e Shaoran já tinham comido e vestido as roupas que Misty e Mike tinham dado a eles. Eles estavam deitados na sua cama improvisada. Shaoran, que havia sofrido mais desgaste durante o dia, estava caindo de tanto sono. Diferente de Li, Sakura não estava conseguindo pregar os olhos por causa do nervosismo.

- Shaoran? – Ele se virou para a amada. – Por que não me contou sobre a Misty?

- Eu queria te contar, mas o segredo não era meu. Haruna, quer dizer Misty me pediu para guardar segredo. Não sabe como me senti mal por ter que mentir para você. – Ela sorriu de leve.

- Estou preocupada com o rumo que as coisas tomaram Li.

- Vai dar tudo certo, não se preocupe. É melhor nós dormimos agora.

- Claro. – Ela cobriu Shaoran e lhe deu um beijo doce. – Bons sonhos.

Não demorou muito para que Shaoran dormisse. Sakura, que ainda estava insegura, o observava. Ela se sentou e o arrumou de um jeito para que ele ficasse mais confortável, ela colocou a cabeça dele em seu colo e acariciou seu cabelo. Com a outra mão ela pegou um livro que estava torto na estante e leu seu titulo. "Isso pode ser útil." Pensou. Abriu e começou a ler. A noite seria longa.

* * *

Olá pessoal!

Eu sei, eu sei que o cap. demorou pra ficar pronto, desculpa, tive um bloqueio mental. Mas ele finalmente está aqui! Espero que gostem. Eu pensei muito em como escrever esse cap., não foi fácil. Me deu muito trabalho e eu realmente espero que vocês gostem dele.

Agora que já foi tudo revelado falta pouco para o fim da fic. Prometo que o próximo cap. vai ser emocionante! Só não posso prometer a data que eu vou postar ele por que eu vou fazer uma viagem e não sei se vou ter tempo de escrever em quanto estiver lá. Mas prometo que farei o possível.

Obrigada a todos que me mandaram Reviews. Continuem mandando.

Respostas:

**Mitsuki scc: **Obrigada, fico feliz que tenha gostado. Espero que goste desse cap. também. Valeu pela Review!

**Ninha Souma:** Agora você entendeu por que ele não disse nada para a Sakura? Espero que goste do próximo cap., é muito importante pra mim, já que você acompanha a minha fic. desde o começo. Obrigada!

**Moon:** Eu também tenho uma queda por histórias sobre espiões. Espero que goste do próximo cap. tanto quanto gostou desse. Valeu pela Review.

.:Beijinhus:.


	13. Battlefield

AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.

* * *

**Cap. 13 – Battlefield**

Misty e Mike passaram a noite toda conversando com Fujitaka. Eles chegaram à conclusão de que seria melhor esperar mais um dia antes de realizarem a fuga, assim a vigilância seria menor. Assim que Yako apareceu, às 7 horas da manhã, para substituí-los, eles foram direto para a sala das relíquias. Eles entraram e encontraram Sakura e Shaoran ainda dormindo. Sakura estava sentada e segurava um livro aberto em suas mãos, enquanto Shaoran estava deitado em seu colo. No entanto, assim que eles tentaram se aproximar do casal algo os impediu. Parecia que eles tinham batido em um murro invisível.

- O que foi isso? – Perguntou Mike.

- Não sei. – Misty estendeu seu braço e tocou na muralha invisível que estava na sua frente.

Eles tentaram forçar sua passagem, mas não tiveram sucesso. Mike, então, se afastou e logo em seguida se arremessou contra a barreira. Nada aconteceu com ela, ele, ao contrário, foi ricocheteado, caindo sentado no chão. O impacto criou uma onda sonora que acabou acordando Sakura. Ela ficou parada observando Mike e Misty que ainda tentavam se aproximar dela. Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

- Shaoran. Acorda. – Ele lentamente abriu os olhos, visualizando o rosto de Sakura. – Bom dia. – Disse com uma voz calma e doce. – Dormiu Bem? – Ele balançou a cabeça de um lado pro outro para acordar melhor.

- Sim. – Ele olhou em volta e observou Mike e Misty. – Porque eles estão se fingindo de mímicos? – Sakura riu de leve.

- Não estão, Li. Estão atrás de um campo de força. – Ela estalou os dedos fazendo o escudo se dissolver no ar. Mike e Misty se desequilibraram e quase caíram de cara no chão.

- Como você fez isso? – Perguntou Shaoran pelos três. Sakura mostrou o livro de capa marrom para todos.

- Não estava conseguindo dormir, então peguei um livro e comecei a ler. Nesse tem várias táticas de defesa. – Ela pegou outro livro, com capa azul, que estava ao seu lado. – E nesse tem vários tipos de ataques. Antes de dormir pensei que criar um escudo em volta de nós poderia ser útil caso alguém aparecesse. – Todos ficaram abobados olhando para Sakura, principalmente Shaoran. Ele sabia o quanto era complicado e desgastante realizar um feitiço simples, e o feitiço realizado por Sakura era extremamente complexo.

- Minha mãe tinha razão. Você tem um poder extraordinário. – Sakura corou de leve com o elogio.

Mike e Misty contaram a conversa que tiveram com Fujitaka durante toda a noite e logo após explicaram-lhes o seu plano. Amanhã de manhã Sakura e Shaoran se arrastariam pelos túbulos de ventilação novamente, mas dessa vez teriam um destino. Eles iriam até a sala onde Fujitaka estava preso e o resgatariam. Eles escaparão pela porta que misteriosamente vai estar aberta. Há alguns quilômetros de distancia da seita um carro vai estar esperando por eles, depois é só ir para o aeroporto e voltar para a academia. Mike e Misty se encarregarão de distrair o mestre com um falso alarme.

- É só isso? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Sim. O mais simples possível. Seu pai concordou que chamar a atenção seria desnecessário. Quanto mais discreto formos, melhor. – Disse Mike.

- Concordo. – Afirmou Li. – Discrição é a palavra chave. Agora eu só não sei o que faremos até amanhã de manhã.

- Acharão alguma coisa para se entreter até amanhã Shaoran. – Falou Misty entre risos. – Esse é o caminho que terão que fazer pela tubulação amanhã. Não é muito complicado, mas tomem cuidado, a sala onde Fujitaka se encontra fica perto dos aposentos do mestre. – Ela entregou um pedaço de papel para Li. Misty bocejou e ao mesmo tempo os seus olhos lagrimejaram.

- Vocês parecem cansados. – Disse Sakura. – Deveriam ir descansar um pouco.

- Não se preocupe conosco. Descansaremos mais tarde.

- Sakura tem razão Mike. É melhor vocês irem descansar. Nós estamos seguros aqui. – Mike tentou protestar, mas Shaoran não permitiu que ele continuasse. – Vocês têm que estar descansados para nos ajudarem amanhã. Vão dormir um pouco.

Sem ter como argumentar contra Shaoran e Sakura, Misty e Mike se retiraram da sala das relíquias e foram para seus respectivos quartos para um merecido descanso. Durante o caminho, no entanto, esbarraram com Yako e dois outros membros da seita.

- O que faz aqui Yako? Não deveria estar vigiando o prisioneiro?

- Na verdade não Mike. O mestre nos mandou para uma missão de vasculhamento. Estamos procurando os fugitivos. Outra pessoal está vigiando o Fujitaka. – Yako olhou em volta. – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Deveriam estar nos seus quartos, que a propósito não ficam nessa área.

- Estávamos conferindo a sala das relíquias. Se não se lembra somos encarregados daquela área. – Disse Misty com desprezo e rispidez. – Estávamos indo para nossos quartos quando fomos impedidos de prosseguir nosso caminho por você e seus dois companheiros. – Yako se afastou abrindo espaço para que eles passassem.

- Sinto por impedi-los. Podem prosseguir. – Disse ele se curvando de leve para os dois. Misty e Mike passaram e seguiram em frente sem nem olhar para trás. Quando já haviam se afastado o suficiente Misty fez uma confissão a Mike.

- Tinha alguma coisa no olhar de Yako que não me agradou.

- Não percebi nada.

- Ele parecia estar escondendo alguma coisa. Parecia não confiar em nós. – Eles pararam na frente de uma bifurcação no corredor. – Eu sei lá. Só achei estranho.

- Você está cansada, só isso. – Ele deu um beijo em sua testa. – Agente se vê mais tarde. – Ele seguiu pela esquerda enquanto ela seguiu pela direita.

**...**

Eram exatamente 2 horas da tarde quando Misty acordou. O sol que entrava pela janela incomodava seus olhos. Ela se levantou e foi até o banheiro, onde tomou uma ducha rápida. Depois de se vestir ela deixou seu quarto e foi buscar Mike. No entanto, ao chegar ao dormitório de Mike percebeu que a porta dele estava trancada. Misty bateu de leve três vezes, mas ele não respondeu. "Que estranho. Deve estar dormindo ainda. É melhor não incomodá-lo." Pensou antes de sair.

Misty foi até a cozinha e pegou uma grande quantidade de comida e bebida. "Sakura e Shaoran devem estar com fome, não comem nada desde ontem." Ela seguiu seu caminho até a sala das relíquias. Para sua surpresa Yako estava parado bem na frente da porta. Ele olhou para a cesta com comida em suas mãos e fez uma carreta.

- Desde quando você come tanto? – Misty nem deu atenção a pergunta.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Yako riu.

- Eu perguntei primeiro.

- Essa comida não é só pra mim. Mike vai comer comigo enquanto vigiamos a sala das relíquias.

- E onde está Mike? – Disse ele desconfiado.

- Chegará logo, eu espero. Agora responda a minha pergunta. O que está fazendo aqui? Além, é claro, de me incomodar.

- Só estou dando uma olhada. Procurando os fugitivos. – Ele se afastou da porta. – Já estou indo. Espero que encontre Mike logo, Haruna. – Ele saiu.

Misty não estava gostando nada daquilo. Yako estava muito estranho. O jeito como ele estava falando deixava-a insegura. Ele sabia mais do que aparentava. Ela entrou na sala preocupada com a segurança de Sakura e Shaoran.

- Mas o que aconteceu aqui? – Disse Misty ao entrar. Havia livros espalhados por toda a parte.

- Calma. – Disse Li. – Só estávamos estudando. Você que disse para nós encontrarmos alguma coisa para fazer.

- E não dava para estudar sem destruir tudo por aqui?

- Não destruímos nada. Só desarrumamos um pouquinho. – Disse Sakura sorrindo. – Mas podemos arrumar num instante.

- Como? – Perguntou Misty irritada.

- Assim. – Sakura e Shaoran fizeram uns sinais com as mãos e os livros rapidamente voltaram pros seus lugares. – Pronto. – Misty respirou fundo e colocou a cesta com comida em cima da mesa.

- Eu trousse comida. – Disse um pouco desanimada.

- Algum problema, Misty? – Perguntou Sakura percebendo o humor da amiga. Shaoran olhou em volta e sentiu falta de alguma coisa.

- Onde está Mike? – Perguntou ele.

Misty se desculpou pelo seu mau humor. Ela explicou que estava preocupada por causa do comportamento estranho de Yako e também porque Mike ainda não havia aparecido.

- Aposto que ele só está dormindo. – Falou Li. – Daqui a pouco ele aparece.

- Talvez tenha razão. – Misty forçou um sorriso. – Vamos comer.

Enquanto comiam, Sakura e Li contaram para Misty o que eles fizeram enquanto ela e Mike estavam descansando. Eles leram vários tipos de livros e treinaram feitiços de todos os tipos. Estavam se preparando caso alguma coisa acontecesse. Não queriam estar despreparados caso precisassem lutar. O tempo passou rápido, o relógio marcava quase quatro e meia quando Misty resolveu fazer alguma coisa.

- Eu vou procurar o Mike. Não é possível que ele ainda esteja dormindo. – Ela se levantou e foi até a porta. – Tomem cuidado. Yako está rondando está área.

- Não se preocupe, nós tomaremos cuidado. – Disse Sakura sorrindo. – Vai logo atrás do Mike.

Misty deixou a sala e foi a caminho do quarto do Mike. Ela andava rápido, a sensação de que alguma coisa havia acontecido não deixava a sua cabeça. Assim que ela virou o corredor o último fio de esperança que ai tinha se desfez. A porta do quarto de Mike estava escancarada. O quarto estava uma bagunça. Tudo tinha sido revirado. As gavetas estavam abertas, o colchão estava de ponta-cabeça, havia milhões de coisas espalhadas pelo chão.

- Mas o que aconteceu aqui? – Sussurrou para si mesma.

- É o que acontece quando se trai o mestre. – Misty ficou surpresa por obter uma resposta. Ela se virou e se deparou com um rosto conhecido.

- Do que está falando Yako? – Se fez de desentendida.

- Como se não soubesse de tudo. – Ele deu um passo para frente se aproximando de Misty. Ela se sentiu intimidada, estava assustada. Ele não parava de se aproximar, até que a encurralou na parede. – Você não é mais a preferida. – Yako atingiu Misty na cabeça, fazendo-a desmaiar.

**...**

- Misty! Acorda! – Ela conseguia reconhecer aquela voz, era a voz de Mike. Seus olhos se abriram lentamente e configuraram a imagem do rosto de Mike.

- O que aconteceu? – Ela levou à mão a cabeça, no lugar exato onde Yako a atingirá. Ainda estava zonza por causa da pancada. – Minha cabeça dói!

- Eu sei. – Ele a ajudou a sentar. – Yako a trousse pra cá há alguns minutos atrás.

- Pra cá onde?

- Para minha cela. – Disse uma terceira pessoa.

- Fujitaka. – Disse Misty um pouco surpresa. – Por que eles nos trouxeram para cá?

- Porque vocês nos traíram! – Exclamou o mestre. – Estão escondendo os fugitivos, planejaram a fuga do prisioneiro, mentiram para mim! Achou que eu não iria descobrir Misty? Estava enganada. – Os olhos do mestre estavam explodindo de tanta raiva. – Mas na verdade vocês me ajudaram mais do que atrapalharam. Agora eles estão convenientemente encurralados, não será difícil capturá-los novamente. E dessa vez eles não fugirão.

- Está enganado. Você nunca vai conseguir pegar Sakura e Shaoran! – Disse Misty. – Eles têm um poder que você não pode vencer.

- Está enganada novamente. – Continuou ele. – Talvez eu não possa vencer os poderes deles, mas posso impedi-los de usar-los por um tempo limitado. Tempo suficiente para me apoderar dos poderes deles.

- Mentiroso! – Disse Mike. – Não tem como você fazer isso.

- Claro que tem. – O mestre estava confiante. – Como qualquer outra pessoa o Mago Clow tinha uma fraqueza e eu a descobri. – Ele retirou do bolso um pequeno embrulho. – Isso garantirá a minha vitória.

- Não se atreva a machucar a minha filha!

- Ou o que? Você vai fazer alguma coisa? – Ele se aproximou e riu de Fujitaka. – Não se preocupe em breve ela estará com você.

- Seu cretino! O que vai fazer com minha filha?

- Você vai ver. Fiz questão de lhes mostrar tudo. Basta olhar nesse monitor que vocês poderão ver tudo. – Ele apontou para o monitor na frente deles. – Se me dão licença, tenho poderes para roubar. – Ele deixou a sala e seguiu em direção a sala das relíquias.

- Eu não acredito nisso! – Exclamou Mike. – Estávamos tão perto de acabar com ele. O que vamos fazer agora? – Misty respirou fundo.

- Só nos resta fazer uma coisa. Rezar. – Disse Misty.

Mike ia falar alguma coisa, mas se calou quando viu pelo monitor que o mestre estava parado na frente da sala das relíquias. Junto com ele estavam Yako e mais seis membros da seita. O mestre fez um sinal e logo em seguida a porta explodiu. Sakura e Shaoran estavam caídos no chão por causa da explosão, mas logo se levantaram, ficando cara a cara com o mestre. Este se aproximou, ficando a 30 centímetros do casal. Shaoran se colocou a frente de Sakura e entrou em posição de luta.

- Que lindo. Defendendo a namorada. – Zombou o mestre. – Não vai funcionar. Vocês são meus agora.

- Isso é o que vamos ver! – Shaoran lançou uma bola de fogo na direção do mestre, mas seu feitiço foi repelido, voltando direto para ele. Felizmente Shaoran se desviou no último segundo. – Mas como? – Sakura e Shaoran estavam surpresos. Como alguém sem poderes mágicos conseguiu repelir o feitiço de Shaoran.

- Eu avisei. Não tem como vocês vencerem. – Sakura não quis acreditar. Ela criou uma corrente de água e a lançou na direção do mestre. – Isso é inútil. – Mais uma vez nada aconteceu. A água se dividiu ao meio, desviando-se do seu alvo.

- Não é possível! – Disse Sakura.

- Agora é a minha vez. – Falou o mestre. Ele retirou do embrulho uma pedra negra e a segurou com as duas mãos enquanto murmurava alguma coisa. A pedra começou a brilhar e segundos depois um raio saiu dela e atingiu Sakura e Li. Os dois caíram no chão completamente apagados. – Levem-nos para a minha sala. – Ele sorriu vitorioso.

Mike, Misty e Fujitaka não conseguiam acreditar no que tinham acabado de ver. Como aquilo aconteceu, eles se perguntavam. Eles ainda olhavam abobalhados para o monitor quando o mestre apareceu junto com mais três capangas.

- Surpresos? - Perguntou ironicamente. – Eu disse que eles não tinham como ganhar.

- Como fez aquilo? – Perguntou Mike.

- É simples. Essa pedra contém um feitiço feito por Trotsky. Ela impede qualquer tipo de magia que tenha como base os poderes de Clow. Quando eu recitei o encanto proibido ela liberou uma parte de sua energia, paralisando completamente os seus amiguinhos, já que todas as partes do corpo deles possuem magia de Clow.

- Ahhhhh! Seu cretino! Como se atreve a machucar minha filha! – Fujitaka se choca contra as grades da cela cheio de raiva.

- Não perca seu tempo. – Disse calmamente o mestre. – Eu disse que estaria com ela em breve não disse? Pois sou um homem de palavra. Levem eles! – Ordenou.

Os três capangas abriram a cela e cada um se encarregou de um dos prisioneiros. Eles os amarraram e os levaram direto para a sala do mestre. Sakura e Shaoran estavam lá, no meio da sala, caídos e completamente imóveis. Fujitaka tentou se aproximar da filha, mas foi impedido.

- Porque nos trousse aqui? – Perguntou Misty.

- Eu quero que me vejam roubar os poderes de seus amigos. Quero que se sintam impotentes, que se sintam o lixo que vocês são.

- Eu vou te pegar seu desgraçado! – Gritou Fujitaka. O mestre se aproximou e lhe deu um soco no estomago, fazendo-o cair de joelhos.

- Eu acho que não. – Ele se afastou de Fujitaka e foi em direção ao casal caído no centro da sala. – Só por causa disso começarei por Sakura.

Ele pegou Sakura pelo braço e a arremessou longe. O impacto contra a parede a fez acordar. Ela gemeu enquanto tentava se levantar. Do machucado em sua testa escorria um pequeno fiapo de sangue. Ela se manteve de pé se apoiando na parede e com dificuldade tentou se locomover. O mestre se aproximou e imobilizou contra a parede.

- Desista, não pode fazer mais nada. Em poucos minutos os seus poderes serão meus! – Ela cuspiu na cara dele.

- Nunca vou desistir! – Disse com firmeza. Logo em seguida recebeu um tapa no rosto, o que a fez cair novamente.

- Sakura! – Disse Shaoran que já avisa recobrado a consciência. Ele deu um chute no mestre que o fez cair de joelhos no chão.

- Moleque teimoso! – Gritou o mestre antes de arremessar Shaoran para longe. Yako se encarregou de segurar Shaoran. – Não tem como salvar sua namorada! – Ele pegou Sakura pelo pescoço, asfixiando-a por um breve momento, e logo em seguida a jogou novamente no chão.

Sakura não tinha mais forças para se levantar. O mestre se afastou e pegou o livro que estava em um de seus bolsos. Ela ouvia os gritos de seu pai, de Shaoran, de Mike e de Misty. Ela se lembrou de seu pesadelo. O mestre começou a ler o livro e Sakura sentiu como se estivesse flutuando no ar. Uma luz negra a envolveu. Tudo se tornou distante para Sakura, ela já não conseguia ouvir as vozes de ninguém e nem conseguia ver nada além de luz negra. Ela fechou os olhos: "Então é assim que tudo termina? Eu perdi?" A imagem do mundo sendo controlado pelo mestre passou pela mente de Sakura. Alguma coisa queimava dentro dela. "Não! Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer. Eu não vou perder!" A energia de Sakura quebrou a luz negra que a envolvia, jogando o mestre para longe.

- Eu não vou desistir! – Grita Sakura.

- Você não pode me deter com seus poderes. – Ele retira a preda de seu bolso e a mostra para Sakura. – Seus poderes não me atingem.

- Talvez não diretamente. – Ela olha para a cadeira que está na sua frente e utiliza o poder do vento para arremessá-la na direção do mestre. Ela acerta em cheio, fazendo-o voar longe. – Mas indiretamente sim.

Shaoran queima os braços de Yako, fazendo com que ele o solte. Rapidamente ele corre na direção do mestre, que ainda está caído no chão, e pega a pedra negra que ele segurava. O mestre pega o tornozelo de Li, impedindo-o de fugir e tenta recuperar a pedra. No meio da briga Shaoran morde o braço do mestre e escapa com a pedra.

- Sakura! Agora!

Ela levantou os dois braços, criando um circulo de fogo em volta do mestre. Misty se aproveitou da distração dos capangas para se livrar das cordas que a prendiam. Com um golpe rápido ela nocauteou o cara que a segurava. Os outros dois capangas foram pra cima dela e a briga começou. Mike e Fujitaka ajudavam como podiam.

Shaoran jogou a pedra no chão e a pisoteou até conseguir quebrá-la. Uma onda negra saiu da pedra no momento em que ela quebrou, jogando Sakura e Shaoran contra a parede. O mestre, cheio de raiva, sai correndo no meio das chamas em direção ao Shaoran.

- Seu moleque! – Com raiva ele bateu várias vezes em Shaoran. – Eu vou te matar! – Ele pegou Shaoran pelo pescoço e o enforcou. Shaoran levantou as mãos e tentou se livrar do mestre. Sakura se levantou e fitou a cena. Ver o mestre machucando o seu amado a encheu de fúria, ela estava queimando por dentro. – Você vai v...

O mestre parou de falar, seus olhos ficaram esbugalhados e ele perdeu as forças, soltando Shaoran que caiu sentado no chão com a mão no pescoço. O mestre se virou e olhou para Sakura que estava fazendo gestos com as mãos na direção dele. Com dificuldade ele falou.

- Como... Você?... Pare... Com... Isso... – Seu rosto ficou vermelho. Ele colocou as mãos no pescoço tentando respirar. Sakura continuou e de repente o mestre caiu no chão e parou de se mexer. Todos olhavam para Sakura, a sala ficou em silencio. Sakura finalmente abaixou as mãos. Ela havia vencido. Sorrindo, ela desmaia.

* * *

Olá pessoal!

Desculpa pela demora, mas eu o escrevi o mais rápido que consegui. Gostaram do capitulo 13? Tentei fazer-lo cheio de ação, espero que gostem dele. Esse é o penúltimo capitulo da minha fic, o que quer dizer que o proximo capitulo será o último. Eu sei que é triste, mas uma hora tem que acabar.

Já tenho uma ideia para a proxima fic, mas não está nada definido. Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capitulo.

Ah, não sei se já carregou, mas eu troquei a foto do meu perfil. A nova foto é uma especie de capa para a fic. Não sou especialista no photoshop, mas espero que tenha ficado bom ^-^

Obrigado pelas Reviews. Continuem mandando...

Respostas:

**Sofia:** Obrigado pelo recado. O final da história está próximo. Eu realmente espero que você goste.

**Sakuraflordecerejeira:** Muito obrigada. Estou feliz que você esteja gostando da minha fic!

**Mitsukicss: **Que bom que está gostando. Obrigada pela review!

.:Beijinhus:.


	14. O retorno

AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 14 – O retorno**

Sakura se sentia tão bem, era como se flutuasse nas nuvens. Seu corpo estava leve e relaxado. Tudo estava calmo e tranqüilo. Ela estava em paz. Sakura abriu os olhos vagarosamente, a luz que entrava pela janela, intensificada pelas paredes brancas, a incomodava. A primeira coisa que ela viu foi a lâmpada no teto, seguida pelo rosto de seu pai. Ele parecia feliz e aflito ao mesmo tempo, mexia a boca freneticamente, mas Sakura não conseguia ouvir uma só palavra se quer. Depois de alguns segundos ela percebeu que ele chamava seu nome.

Um homem alto de meia idade, barbado e vestido todo de branco se aproximou dela. Ele pegou uma lanterna, acendeu-a e começou a balançá-la de um lado para o outro em direção aos olhos de Sakura. Ele falou alguma coisa para Fujitaka e olhou novamente para Sakura. Sakura se perguntava o que estava acontecendo, quem era aquele cara, porque não conseguia ouvir nada, nem se mexer e nem falar. O homem se foi e uma mulher muito bonita apareceu em seu lugar, ela também estava de branco e tinha uma cruz vermelha em seu uniforme.

Foi nesse momento que Sakura entendeu, estava em um hospital. Flashes da briga com o mestre vieram a sua mente: seu pai e seus amigos amarrados, uma pedra estranha, Shaoran completamente machucado, a raiva que ela sentia em vê-lo daquele jeito; mas ela não conseguia se lembrar de como tinha acabado.

- Por que ela não reage senhor Akiro? – Disse Fujitaka aflito. Sakura tinha recuperado sua audição.

- Fique calmo senhor Fujitaka. Ela vai demorar a recobrar todos os sentidos já que acabou de acordar. Isso acontece com todos os pacientes que ficam um longo período de tempo sobre efeito de medicação. Logo ela conseguirá se mover e falar, está tudo bem. – Disse o médico Akiro.

- Mas o senhor tem certeza?

- Tenho sim. Além disso, sua filha é uma garota muito forte. Normalmente as pessoas que chegam aqui no estado em que sua filha chegou não costumam resistir e as que conseguem permanecem em coma durante anos. No entanto sua filha só ficou desacordada por duas semanas. Ela é uma garota de sorte.

- Ela é sim. – Disse Fujitaka olhando carinhosamente para Sakura.

- Se me der licença senhor Fujitaka, preciso dar uma olhada no jovem que chegou aqui junto com sua filha. – Fujitaka o olhou esperançoso e perguntou rapidamente como Shaoran estava. – Está vivo, mas continua desacordado. O estado dele é pior que o da sua filha. – Ele suspirou fundo. – Quando chegou aqui ele estava completamente sem energia, com vários ferimentos, alguns ossos quebrados e uma hemorragia interna. É um milagre estar vivo.

- Mas ele ficará bem?

- Eu acredito que sim. Está melhorando a cada dia.

- Doutor! – Chamou a enfermeira.

- O que foi Myuki?

- Venha ver isso. – O doutor se aproximou e olhou para Sakura. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto lentamente. – Ela está chorando. Isso é normal doutor? – Ele olhou por alguns segundos.

- Interessante. O senhor disse que sua filha era muito próxima do jovem que está no quarto ao lado, certo? – Fujitaka confirmou com a cabeça. – Acho que sua filha já consegue nos ouvir. Ela deve estar reagindo ao que nós dissemos sobre o estado de saúde do Shaoran. Sakura se estiver nos ouvindo pisque os olhos duas vezes. – Foi o que ela fez. Fujitaka sorriu aliviado. – Muito bom, ela esta recobrando a consciência aos poucos. – Ele olhou no relógio por um instante. – Voltarei logo para ver como ela está. Com licença.

O doutor Akiro se retirou do quarto e se dirigiu ao quarto ao lado onde Shaoran se encontrava. Ao entrar ele viu uma mulher com a face tristonha sentada ao lado da cama em que Shaoran estava deitado. Ela estava com os olhos cansados, não dormia direito á duas semanas. Ela passou dia e noite no hospital desde que chegou.

- Senhora Li? – Ela o olhou assustada. – Ficar aqui não vai fazer seu filho melhorar. Porque não desce e come alguma coisa enquanto eu examino o seu filho?

- Estou bem, obrigada. – Ela se recompôs. – E como está Sakura?

- Acabou de acordar. – Ela parecia surpresa. – Ela não recobrou todos os sentidos ainda, mas já consegue mexer as pálpebras e ouvir. Está preocupada com seu filho, começou a chorar quando me ouviu falar sobre Shaoran com o pai dela. Acho que seria bom se fosse vê-la. Ela ficaria melhor. Eu fico aqui com Shaoran.

A mãe de Shaoran saiu do quarto e foi ver Sakura. O doutor Akiro se aproximou de Shaoran e observou o estado dele. Olhou sua ficha, os batimentos cardíacos, a freqüência da respiração, o exame de sangue, o nível de glicose, a freqüência cerebral, tudo. Aparentemente Shaoran já havia passado da fase critica. Estava cada vez melhor e se continuasse desse jeito ele acordaria em breve. Ele observou a face de Shaoran por um longo período e se lembrou de Sakura chorando. "É muito interessante a ligação que há entre os dois. Será que ele também vai reagir da mesma forma?" Pensou Akiro. Ele olhou o monitor que mostrava a freqüência cerebral de Shaoran.

- Sakura. – Disse em voz alta sem tirar os olhos do monitor. Nada. – Sakura. – Mais uma vez nada. Então ele disse uma terceira vez. – Sakura. – Algo aconteceu. Por uma fração de segundo a freqüência aumentou. O doutor sorriu. – Sakura está bem. Não precisa se preocupar Shaoran. Sakura está bem. – Novamente a freqüência aumentou, só que dessa vez por um período mais longo. O simples mencionar do nome dela fazia o subconsciente dele reagir. Era inacreditável.

...

As horas se passaram e a noite logo chegou. Sakura recobrou todos os sentidos e conversou por muito tempo com seu pai. Ele lhe contou como tudo acabou. Enquanto ela e Shaoran lutavam contra o mestre, Misty e Mike derrotaram os capangas que os mantinham presos. Assim que ela desmaiou, eles amarraram os capangas e o mestre e logo em seguida chamaram ajuda. Okashira e vários agentes, inclusive seus amigos, chegaram depois de mais ou menos uma hora e os transportaram de volta. Shaoran não resistiu à viagem de volta e desmaiou no meio do caminho.

- Vocês estão no hospital da academia Sakura. – Disse ele por fim.

- Como estão Mike e Misty?

- Estão com os seus amigos. Como eles se recuperaram três dias depois que chegaram, eles voltaram para as atividades normais deles. Mas eles e seus amigos vêm visitar vocês todos os dias.

- Pai... – Ela disse baixinho. – Eu... Eu matei o mestre?

- Não querida. – Ela parecia aliviada. – Vocês só o fez perder a consciência. No momento ele está atrás das grades. Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Ela disse que sim com a cabeça. – O que fez com o mestre? – Ela pensou por um instante. Parecia não se lembrar.

- Eu diminuí a pressão do ar em volta dele, deixando-a menor que a pressão dentro do corpo dele, tornando impossível respirar. Eu li isso em um livro quando estava escondida na sala das relíquias. – Fujitaka sorriu.

- Que esperta filha. – Ele olhou o relógio, já eram quase onze horas da noite. – Acho melhor vocês descansar um pouco. – Ele deu um beijo na sua testa e seguiu em direção a porta. – Boa noite Sakura.

- Boa noite pai. – Fujitaka já estava quase saindo quando Sakura o impediu. – Pai espera! – Ele parou e a olhou. – O Shaoran vai ficar bem, não é?

- Claro que vai querida. O medico disse que ele está cada dia melhor e que em breve vai acordar.

- Eu quero vê-lo, pai.

- Falarei com o senhor Akiro sobre isso Sakura. Não se preocupe, está bem. Durma um pouco e amanhã nós falaremos sobre isso. Boa noite. – Ele apagou a luz e se retirou do quarto.

...

Já havia se passado cinco dias desde que Sakura despertou. Ela não passou um minuto se quer sozinha: quando não estava com seu pai estava com seus amigos, quando não estava com seus amigos estava com seu pai e quando não estava com nenhum deles estava com o doutor Akiro. Já estava cansada de tanta atenção. E mesmo que ela tenha pedido várias e várias vezes para ver Shaoran, seu pedido não foi atendido. Akiro sempre falava que isso não a faria bem, que quando ela melhorasse um pouco mais poderia vê-lo etc., mas nunca a deixou ver seu amado. Ela já estava perdendo a paciência, queria vê-lo e queria vê-lo agora. Não importa o que os outros dissessem.

- Mas porque não? Eu já estou bem. Quero ver Shaoran! – Teimava ela.

- Já disse que em breve você irá vê-lo. – Disse Akiro tentando conter Sakura que tentava sair andando de sua cama. – Isso não vai lhe ajudar a melhorar, muito menos ao Shaoran. – Sakura se conteve e prestou atenção em Akiro. – Sei que deseja ver Shaoran, mas no momento tanto ele como você, necessitam de repouso, sem fortes emoções. Só lhe peço um pouco mais de paciência.

- Está bem. – Viu-se derrotada. Não queria fazer nada de mal para Shaoran e se o doutor Akiro estava dizendo que era melhor para ele que ela não o visse, seria isso que ela faria, mesmo que contra a sua própria vontade. – Farei o que o senhor me pediu.

- Ótimo. Agora descanse um pouco. – Ele pegou uma seringa sem agulha e injetou um liquido transparente no tubo que saia do braço de Sakura. – Amanhã nos falamos. Boa noite Sak... – Ela nem terminou de ouvir o que ele falava, acabou desmaiando antes. Mas nem se importou, a única coisa que conseguia pensar era em Shaoran.

...

Shaoran conseguia ouvir, ouvia sua mãe chorando dia e noite, o médico falando sobre seu estado de saúde, o pulsar do seu coração, o abrir e fechar da porta, o vento que entrava pela janela, podia ouvir tudo. Já estava cansado de tudo isso. Sabia que aquilo aconteceria, havia abusado de seus poderes e esgotado sua energia mágica, agora estava pagando o preço. Mas não imaginava que demoraria tanto para sua energia voltar, achava que não demoraria mais do que uma semana, mas estava enganado.

Era como estar em um sonho. Tudo estava escuro, mas por algum motivo Shaoran conseguia ver a si mesmo, parecia ter luz própria. Sua marca mágica estava estranha, não chegava a machucar, apenas incomodava. Shaoran se sentia sozinho, queria estar com Sakura. Pelo menos sabia que ela estava bem. "Sakura está bem. Não precisa se preocupar Shaoran. Sakura está bem." Ele se lembrava das palavras do doutor Akiro.

- Sakura. – Suspirou. Ele olhou em volta, ouvia o barulho de passos, mas não tinham o mesmo som dos passos que costumava ouvir. – Mas o que será isso? – Ele andou em direção àquele som. À medida que se aproximava o som ficava mais nítido, parecia mais perto. Isso apenas provava que havia alguém lá com ele, mas como isso seria possível? Shaoran notou que algo ou alguém se aproximava, ele conseguia ver uma pequena luminosidade na escuridão. – Sakura!

- Shaoran! – Disse eufórica segundos antes de correr em sua direção e abraçá-lo. – Eu nem acredito. Mas como?

- Não sei. – Disse ainda abobalhado. – Acho que criamos uma ligação mágica. – Ela sorriu e uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto. – O que foi?

- Só estou feliz por te ver. Estou pedindo isso há dias e eles nunca me deixam. Como você está?

- Estou bem, só não tenho energia mágica, por isso não acordo. Tirando isso estou ótimo, ainda mais agora que estou vendo você. – Ele sorriu docemente. Sakura se derreteu toda. Como sentia falta daquilo.

- Onde estamos?

- Eu não sei bem a resposta. Tudo que sei é que aqui é um lugar mágico onde nós, magos, vamos parar quando estamos sem energia. Aqui nós podemos nos recuperar magicamente, entende? – Sakura parecia confusa. Shaoran pensou por um instante e prosseguiu. – Todos nós temos corpo e alma. Fisicamente eu estou bem, mas minha alma está sem energia mágica suficiente, por isso não consigo juntar os dois novamente. Enquanto recupero minha energia minha alma fica aqui. Eu sei que é complicado, pra falar a verdade nem eu entendo direito, mas é o que acontece.

- Acho que entendi.

- Mas o que você está fazendo aqui? Pelo que sei já tinha acordado e estava bem.

- Como sabe disso?

- Como disse estou bem fisicamente. Posso ouvir tudo que acontece perto do meu corpo.

- Não sei. Eu estava pensando em você quando o doutor Akiro me deu um remédio para dormir. Ai eu apareci aqui.

- Interessante. Devia estar querendo muito me ver para conseguir aparecer nesse lugar. – Disse se gabando falsamente.

- Eu queria, muito mesmo. – Ela se aproximou, o beijou e logo em seguida o abraçou. – Não sabe o quanto sinto sua falta. Sentia medo de você não acordar, medo de não te ver mais.

- Sakura. – Ele a apertou mais forte contra o seu peito. – Estou bem, não precisa ter medo. Estamos juntos e é tudo que importa.

- Quero te ajudar. – Ela pensou por um minuto. – Já sei. Posso te passar um pouco da minha energia mágica. – Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto que até um minuto atrás estava tristonho.

- Não. Se fizer isso você pode piorar e eu não quero que isso aconteça. Logo ficarei bem. Não precisa fazer isso. – Mas Sakura nem o escutou. Simplesmente juntou sua energia e a transferiu para Shaoran.

Tudo que era negro de repente tornou-se branco e brilhante. Era tão intenso que Shaoran não conseguia abrir os olhos. Quando ele finalmente conseguiu, não viu mais Sakura e nem aquele lugar estranho. Tudo o que ele conseguiu ver foi o teto branco do hospital e o rosto alegre de sua mãe.

...

Já havia se passado um mês desde que o mestre foi derrotado, a seita foi destruída e Fujitaka foi libertado. Com todos os problemas resolvidos e todas as historias esclarecidas Misty e Mike, foram oficialmente integrados a academia. Como não precisava mais se disfarçar Misty parou de usar as lentes que tanto a incomodavam e voltou a usar seu cabelo na cor natural, rosa.

Os dois começaram a namorar e fizeram novas amizades: Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling e Rioga. Os seis costumavam visitar Sakura e Shaoran todos os dias, mas foram proibidos de fazer isso durante a última semana. Segundo o doutor Akiro, tanto Sakura como Shaoran precisavam descansar e fazer vários exames e exercícios especiais, por isso não seria bom eles receberem tantas visitas. Somente os parentes foram autorizados a visitá-los.

O grupo seguiu a risca as ordens do médico. Todos os dias, na última semana, ao invés de visitar seus amigos eles se reuniam na sala de estar para conversar.

- Quando será que vamos poder ver Sakura e Shaoran? – Perguntou Tomoyo. – Já estou ficando preocupada. Será que eles pioraram?

- Claro que não. – Disse Meiling. – Se fosse esse o caso, já teriam nos avisado.

- Eles estão bem. – Completou Mike. – Devem estar melhor que agente. Não tem que treinar com Okashira todo dia, só ficam deitados, sendo mimados... Deve ser o paraíso.

- Não tenho tanta certeza disso. – Comentou Eriol. – Eles devem ficar entediados de ficar lá o dia inteiro.

- Também acho. – Concordou Rioga.

- Acho que eu piraria se tivesse que ficar trancada em um quarto de hospital sem fazer nada por tanto tempo. Não consigo ficar parada. – Falou Misty. – Falando nisso, o que vamos fazer hoje? Não dá pra ficar o dia inteiro só conversando.

- Agente pode ver um filme. – Sugeriu Meiling.

- De novo não. Vimos um filme ontem. – Mike parecia que ia sugerir algo, mas Rioga o interrompeu antes dele falar. – Também não vamos fazer nenhum esporte físico. Já basta o treinamento do Okashira.

- Podemos jogar videogame. Ai você não vai precisar fazer nenhum esforço físico.

- Ótima ideia Eriol. – Parabenizou Rioga. – Vamos nessa.

Os seis ligaram a televisão e começaram a revezar a vez no jogo de luta. Primeiro Rioga contra Mike. O personagem de Mike foi derrotado depois de dez minutos de jogo. O próximo a disputar foi Eriol. Este resistiu por quinze minutos antes de ser derrotado por Rioga. Logo em seguida foi a vez das meninas, Tomoyo, Misty e Meiling, exatamente nessa ordem. Todas foram derrotadas em menos de cinco minutos. Rioga se levantou da poltrona, após derrotar Meiling e começou a se gabar.

- Curvem-se diante do rei do videogame. – Disse fazendo gestos com as mãos em direção aos seus amigos.

- Se eu estivesse em condições normais, o discurso seria diferente. Você estaria implorando por misericórdia ao invés de se gabar. – Todos ficaram surpresos. Shaoran e Sakura estavam parados na porta da sala. Shaoran ria de leve do próprio comentário que acabara de fazer.

- Shaoran! Sakura! – Exclamaram todos juntamente e logo após correram para abraçar os amigos.

- Ai! Pega leve. – Disse Li. – Acabamos de ser liberados e não queremos voltar para o hospital. – Todos riram.

- Porque não avisaram pra gente. Teríamos ido buscar vocês no hospital.

- Nós avisaríamos se soubéssemos Tomoyo. Só fomos informados que seriamos liberados há algumas horas atrás. – Disse Sakura.

Apesar deles ainda estarem com alguns machucados e arranhões, o doutor Akiro achou melhor liberar o casal. Seria bom para eles voltar à academia e passar mais tempo ao ar livre e com os amigos. No entanto, os dois estavam proibidos de realizar qualquer atividade física por duas semanas. Assim que eles receberam alta do hospital, eles se dirigiram para a academia para encontrar seus amigos. Logicamente eles conversaram com Okashira antes.

A mãe de Li voltou para sua casa junto com suas filhas, enquanto Fujitaka foi para a academia com Sakura e Shaoran. Ele morava na academia desde que foi salvo. Okashira lhe ofereceu um emprego como professor. Fujitaka ensinaria os agentes a ler símbolos antigos, como os símbolos egípcios, o que seria muito útil em certas missões.

Os oito amigos passaram o resto do dia conversando, atualizando Sakura e Shaoran de tudo que aconteceu depois que eles partiram para resgatar Fujitaka. Quando o relógio marcava dez e meia da noite, Okashira os obrigou a irem dormir. Afinal, para seis deles o dia seria puxado amanhã.

O dia seguinte não demorou a chegar e enquanto todos os agentes estavam treinando, Sakura e Shaoran aproveitaram para ficar juntos. Não tiveram muita oportunidade de fazer isso desde que se encontraram naquele espaço mágico. Eles estavam na sala de estar, sentados no sofá, apenas apreciando o dia juntos.

- Como se sente hoje? – Perguntou Shaoran.

- Estou ótima. Não agüentava mais ficar naquele hospital, ver as mesmas pessoas, fazer as mesmas coisas, comer a mesma comida sem gosto... – Sakura fez uma careta. – E você?

- O mesmo. – Ele abraçou-a pela cintura e Sakura apoiou sua cabeça no ombro dele. – O dia está tão calmo hoje. – Comentou, ele. – É até estranho depois de tudo que passamos.

- Tem razão. O dia está lindo! Perfeito para ficar com o namorado, não acha? – Shaoran sorriu.

- Acho sim. – Sakura se virou para ficar de frente para Shaoran. Eles ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos e sorrindo. – Sakura. – Li quebrou o silencio.

- O que foi?

- Eu te amo. – Disse por fim. O rosto de Sakura corou de leve.

- Eu também te amo Shaoran. – Seus rostos se aproximaram e eles começaram a se beijar. Entre um beijo e outro eles sussurravam palavras como "te amo" e "para sempre".

- SAKURA! – O repentino grito fez com que eles se separassem.

- Oniisan! – Sakura se levantou correndo e foi ao encontro de Toya que estava parado na porta da sala. – Você voltou!

- Fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu e vim te ver. – Disse Toya enquanto a abraçava. Shaoran se levantou do sofá e também se dirigiu até a porta, para cumprimentar o cunhado, ao mesmo tempo em que murmurava: "Porque agente nunca consegue ficar sozinho?"

- Oi moleque.

- Olá Toya. – Disse Li. Toya o observou de cima a baixo e notou que ele ainda possuía marcas no pescoço e um dos braços enfaixados. Ele estendeu a mão para Shaoran.

- Obrigado por resgatar Fujitaka e proteger minha irmã. – Shaoran apertou sua mão e sorriu. – Nem sei como te agradecer.

- Poderia parar de me chamar de moleque? Isso seria o suficiente para mim.

- Vou tentar mole... Quer dizer Shaoran. – Sakura sorriu, parecia que os dois estavam se dando bem.

- Toya porque veio incomodar Sakura? O Fujitaka nos avisou que ela estava com seu namorado. – Disse uma quarta voz.

- Yukito-kun! Você também veio. – Disse Sakura animada.

- Eu também estou aqui! – Disse uma quinta voz, só que dessa vez feminina. Uma mulher de longos cabelos castanhos apareceu ao lado de Yukito.

- Nakuru! – Sakura abraçou os dois. – Que saudades de vocês.

- Desculpa o incomodo Sakura-chan. Tentamos impedir Toya, mas você sabe que ele é cabeça dura. – Disse Yukito. Toya nem ligou para o comentário do amigo. Foi nesse instante que Nakuru e Yukito notaram Shaoran.

- Tudo bem. – Disse sem jeito. Ela pegou na mão de Shaoran e o trousse mais pra perto dos amigos. – Este é Shaoran Li, meu namorado. – Shaoran os cumprimentou educadamente.

- Muito prazer. – Disse Nakuru. – Fujitaka nos falou de você.

- Quer dizer que já falaram com o meu pai?

- Sim, Sakura. – Disse Toya. – No momento ele está com Mizuki e Nadeshiko.

- Nadeshiko? – Sakura não entendeu. Esse era o nome deu sua mãe, mas seria impossível seu pai estar com ela agora.

- É melhor você ir conhecer-la.

Sakura e Shaoran seguiram os três até o quarto de Fujitaka. Pensamentos passavam pela cabeça de Sakura durante todo o trajeto. Será que sua mãe estava viva? Não era possível, Toya disse que a viu morrer. Então como seu pai poderia estar com ela? Mizuki estava parada em frente ao quarto quando eles chegaram

- Como vai Sakura. – Disse alegremente. – Você deve ser o Shaoran, certo? – Li concordou com a cabeça e a cumprimentou. – Aposto que vieram conhecer a Nadeshiko, podem entrar. Ela está lá dentro com o Fujitaka.

Sakura abriu a porta de vagar. Dentro do quarto viu seu pai sentado em uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama. Não havia mais ninguém lá. Shaoran, que notou que ela havia parado de repente, pegou em sua mão e adentrou o quarto. Foi ai que Sakura viu um bebezinho dormindo na cama de seu pai. Ele trajava um vestidinho rosa e meias que combinavam.

- Sakura conheça sua prima Nadeshiko. – Disse Mizuki. Os olhos de Sakura se encheram de água. Toya havia colocado o nome de Nadeshiko em sua filha em homenagem a mãe dela. – Ela é linda. – Disse Sakura tentando esconder o choro. Shaoran a abraçou.

Os dois não demoraram a sair do quarto, afinal Nadeshiko estava dormindo e eles não queriam acordá-la. Todos saíram e ficaram conversando no corredor.

- Sua filha é uma gracinha Toya. Queria passar mais tempo com ela antes de vocês irem. Quando será que ela vai acordar?

- Sakura, você vai ter muito tempo pra ficar com a Nadeshiko.

- Serio Toya? Então vocês não vão embora amanhã?

- Não. – Respondeu Yukito. – Nós vamos ficar um mês aqui.

- Um mês? – Disse Shaoran.

- Sim! Um mês. Passaremos todos os dias juntos. – Falou Nakuru animada.

- Que bom. – Disse Sakura. Shaoran não parecia tão contente. "Agora que não vamos ficar sozinhos." Pensava.

Com a companhia de seu irmão e seus amigos Sakura não teve tempo de ficar sozinha. O mês passou num piscar de olhos e Toya, Mizuki, Nakuru, Yukito e Nadeshiko se foram. Tudo voltou à rotina de sempre: Acordar, treinar, estudar, descansar, treinar de novo e dormir. Foi nesse ritmo que mais um mês se passou. Finalmente todos ganharam um dia de folga e esse dia Sakura reservou especialmente para Shaoran. Os dois se sentaram na grama para apreciar o sol.

- Enfim sós. – Comentou Shaoran antes de beijar Sakura.

- Finalmente. – Disse Sakura rindo. Eles se abraçaram e depois deitaram na grama. Sakura apoiou sua cabeça no peito de Shaoran e ele contornou seu corpo com os braços. Os dois ficaram lá, de olhos fechados, apenas aproveitando o dia. O sol que batia em suas peles sumiu de repente, fazendo os dois abrirem os olhos. – Okashira. O que faz aqui?

- Sinto interromper, mas tenho uma missão para vocês. Terão que partir imediatamente. – Disse. Eles se levantaram e seguiram Okashira. Afinal eles eram espiões e nada iria mudar isso.

* * *

Olá pessoal!

Desculpa a demora pessoal. Estou tendo alguns probleminhas e tive muito tempo para escrever. Mas aqui está o último capítulo da minha fic como o prometido. Espero que vocês tenham gostado dele. Eu sei que ele está gigante, é o maior capítulo que já escrevi.

Eu sei que é triste o último capítulo, mas se eu não terminar essa não posso escrever outra. Eu tenho uma ideia pra proxima fic. Ela vai se chamar Memórias de um Cupido. Como o nome já diz ela vai ser narrada por um cupido que vai unir Sakura e Shaoran. Mas não vamos falar sobre isso ainda. Quero saber o que vocês acharam do capítulo 14 ... me deu muito trabalho escrever ele.

Por favor deixem Reviews! Eu quero muito saber quem leu a fic até o fim. Nem precisa escrever muito na review, pode só deixar um oi ^-^

Bom é isso. Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la.

Respostas:

**Mitsukiscc: **Obrigada pela Review! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo 13 ... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo 14. Brigada por ler minha fic!

**Nina Sakurai: **Oi Ariella! Muito obrigada por ler minha fic. Espero que tenha gostado do último capítulo. É muito importante pra mim saber que você leu e gostou da minha fic ^-^

**Ninha Souma:** Já estava na hora deles conseguirem né. Nem me fale sobre o Shaoran, estou desejando um pra mim desde o dia que ele apareceu na anime, hehe. Espero que tenha gostado do último capítulo e que acompanhe a próxima fic também. Muito obrigada mesmo!

.:Beijinhus:.


	15. Prefácio

AVISO: Sakura Card Captor e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Clamp.

* * *

**Memórias de um cupido**

**Prefácio - Apresentação**

Olá caros leitores, como vai? Aqui estou eu escrevendo uma de minhas mais valiosas lembranças. Porque estou escrevendo e porque essa lembrança é tão especial? A resposta para essa pergunta, vocês vão descobrir ao longo da história. Não sejam tão curiosos. Sabia que a curiosidade matou o gato? Bom, antes de "matar" a curiosidade de vocês, gostaria de me apresentar formalmente.

Meu nome é Eriol e eu sou um cupido. Aposto que a imagem de um bebê de fraudas com assas que carrega um arco e flechas com pontas de coração veio à cabeça de vocês. Pois bem, tratem de apagá-la! Não sou um bebê, não carrego arco e flechas e muito menos uso frauda. A única coisa que eu realmente tenho é assas. Quer saber como sou? Fácil, basta se olhar no espelho e achará a resposta. Sou um menino que aparenta ter uns 19 anos, tenho dois olhos azuis, um nariz, uma boca, cabelo azulado, duas mãos, dois braços, duas pernas, dois pés etc. Minha aparência é exatamente igual à de um ser humano, só que não sou um ser humano

Eu odeio esse estereótipo que criaram dos cupidos. Nem faz sentido. Porque um bebê seria responsável pela união de duas pessoas? Um bebê nem sabe o que é amor. E porque eles usam um arco e flechas? Afinal, eles querem fazer duas pessoas se apaixonarem ou querem machucá-las? E quem trocaria a frauda deles? Não quero nem pensar no cheiro e... Deixa pra lá. Desculpem-me por isso, sou um pouco distraído. Às vezes eu começo a falar de uma coisa e mudo totalmente o rumo da conversa, que nem naquela vez em que eu tava falando com... Foco Eriol! Estereótipos, bem os bebês não são a única coisa errada que falam sobre nós. Mas se eu for esclarecer tudo pra vocês agora a história nunca vai começar. Então eu esclareço o resto durante a história, quando eu for fazer algum comentário colocarei **N/E **(nota do Eriol) antes. Vamos começar logo com isso.

* * *

Olá pessoal!

Eu não sabia como avisaria vocês que já estava publicando a minha segunda fic, então decidi colocar uma prévia como último cap. de secret love, pois eu sabia que o fanfiction iria avisar vocês por email etc...

Já postei o primeiro capitulo e espero que gostem...

Respostas:

**Nina Sakurai -** Muito obrigada! Adorei a sua ideia e quero ler sua fic também. Me manda o link por favor! Que bom que gostou do cap. 14, espero que goste dessa fic também.

**Ninha Souma - **Fiquei muito feliz de saber que você gostou tanto da minha fic. Não se preocupe, eu já estou pensando em uma continuação, mas primeiro quero terminar com essa aqui. Não consigo escrever duas fics ao mesmo tempo. Mas espero que acompanhe essa fic também. Obrigada por tudo.

**Mitsukiscc -** Obrigada. Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do último capitulo. Espero que tenha gostado dessa fic também.

**Raquel-Reh -** Muito obrigada pela review e por ler minha fic! Espero que leia essa também.

**Marieta100 -** Obrigada! Você é muito fofa! Espero que goste dessa também.

.:Beijinhus:.


End file.
